Code Geass: An Alternated World
by Aren Kamelot
Summary: What would happen if Lelouch was to avoid exile, and make an Alliance with Schneizel after his confrontation with the Emperor? Rating might change in later chapters
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello, this is my first story, please enjoy**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue: The events that altered his future.**

_Pendragon, 2010 A.T.B._

Violet eyes widened in shock, as the lifeless body of Imperial Consort Marianne vi Britannia, draining out of blood because of bullet holes covering her body. Below her, the Seventeenth Princess, Nunnally vi Britannia is shaking in a result of shock. Bullet holes are seen from her legs, noting that she has been crippled in the attack. The incident happened fast, as the young prince had rushed to assess the situation.

+Flashback, Yesterday+

Ten year old Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince and Seventeenth heir to the throne went inside his home, called Aries Villa. He was recently in a foul mood disturbed by the fact that he almost defeated his Brother in chess, but he was caught off guard and he claimed the win. He was praised by his brother anyway, but he wanted to beat him badly. As he went inside, his Mother was there, walking like she knew what he had done.

"Hello Mother, how was your day?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"My day was good Lelouch; I passed by your tutor after I did some errands. She was saying that you skipped lessons again, and I knew you were off somewhere with your Brother Schneizel." She replied smiling.

"Well, I did go out with him to play chess because I'll just get bored again; I promise I won't do it again." He said smiling.

"I doubt that, knowing you Lelouch. Schneizel really dotes on you huh?" She smiled. She was happy that Lelouch was getting along with more of his siblings, well at lease some of them.

"Now run along now, I promised your tutor that I would get you up to your lessons once I found you." She said. Knowing that your own son will skip classes because it bores him and he wants to beat someone in a game he specializes on really makes bad habits. And thus those habits stay with him for as long as he lives.

"Yes Mother." He said. He went upstairs to his tutor's room, mumbling about what strategy he will use against Schneizel when he gets his rematch after he finishes all his lessons and homework.

Marianne looked at her son going up the stairs. He probably might be thinking of a way to get out of tutoring or something along the line. Her thoughts were interrupted when a young girl around the age of 6 tackled her followed by another girl with pink hair giggling.

"Hello Nunnally, hello Euphemia, what can I do for you lovely little girls today?" She smiled. Nunnally, the 6 year old and her own daughter smiled at her. Euphemia, the daughter of Empress Gabrielle was looking really excited.

"Mother, we have something to show you. Euphie, Nellie, and I worked on it together. Please come with us?" She asked nicely.

"Please Lady Marianne? We know you're busy but please, it will just be for a short while." Euphie asked.

"Of course I always have time for my favorite girls. Lead the way." She smiled. A maid was passing by and Marianne asked her a request. "Can I have some tea for us outside please?" "

By your will, your highness." The maid curtsied and went to the kitchen to get some tea.

The outside of Aries Villa was a sight to behold. The place was filled with nature and everything looked so peaceful. At the center of it all was a beautiful patio, a place for refreshing talk with people while enjoying a beautiful scene. When Marianne, Nunnally, and Euphemia were walking about, they met up with another person.

"Hello Lady Marianne, Hello Euphie, Hello Nunnally." She greeted. She was Cornelia li Britannia, Euphie's older sister and Nunnally's half sister.

"Hello Cornelia, I was wondering where you have been hiding, have you been tidying up the mess that they made?" She asked as she observed Cornelia, who had finished up tidying the materials used for making their surprise for Lady Marianne.

"Mommy, here's what we made for you." Nunnally exclaimed. It was a beautiful flower crown made from the flowers plucked from the garden. Seeing this, Marianne was happy. It was a beautiful gift. The colors remind her of all her children's eye colors, or their hair colors, each symbolizing one or more people. She wore it, and the girls all smiled.

"It's beautiful Nunnally, thank you." She smiled, and gave Nunnally and peck on the cheek and a pat for Euphemia.

"Big sister Cornelia agreed to us immediately when we said that we are making it for you mother." Nunnally said and Marianne laughed. Cornelia had always looked up to her as an idol, and she had helped her be a brave woman and soldier of the family.

"Aww, how sweet Nellie, you really are a loving sister, aren't you?" Marianne said playfully.

"A-Anything for you Lady Marianne." Cornelia said, embarrassed.

"Mommy, Euphie and I will be playing hide and seek, and maybe play a prank on Big Brother if we have a chance." Nunnally giggled. The thought of playing a prank on her brother bought a huge smile on her face.

"Be careful Nunnally, and don't get yourself hurt okay? And a prank on Lelouch? That would be funny." She thought playfully.

"We will Lady Marianne." Euphemia reassured. "Come on Nunnally, the sooner we plan our prank, the higher the chance that Lelouch might get caught in it." She giggled, and the two ran off.

With Marianne and Cornelia being left alone, she can talk about a few things that she needed to ask of her. At that moment, the maid that Marianne asked for refreshments came with a cart of assorted pastries and Earl Grey tea in a tea pot with honey and tea cups with dessert plates.

"Cornelia, may I ask you a favor?" She asked while drinking some of her tea.

"What is it Lady Marianne?" She responded.

"I would like you to retreat the guard for tomorrow only." She said. This made Cornelia freeze. The thought of her idol being unprotected, and knowing how many people in Pendragon loathe her for being a commoner born, she could be a target for all assassins.

"But Lady Marianne, the danger to your person." she plea

"I know Cornelia, but please, it will only be one day. Consider it a paid day off, I'll call you when you are needed again okay?" she said putting down her cup.

"B-But you might be…." She trailed off.

"Please Cornelia?" She asked, for a final push.

"If that is your order Lady Marianne, but please call on me as soon as you can." She said. This gives some suspicions to Cornelia about her actions; she doesn't usually do this at all, because Aries Villa is considered the most heavily defended area in Pendragon.

"Thank you Cornelia." She looked at the time on the clock. "Oh lookie dear, it's already 4:15 p.m. time sure does fly fast. I hope Lelouch is doing well on his lessons, knowing him, he might be sleeping already, and didn't notice his tutor is already done teaching for the day." Cornelia laughed at the remark.

"I'll see you later Cornelia, and please do tell Euphie and Nunna to be back inside before nightfall." She said standing up.

"Of course Lady Marianne, take care. And please tell Lelouch to stop with the bad habits. God knows that it might affect Euphie or worse Nunna in a degree." She said.

"I will." And with that, Marianne took off to see how her son is doing with his studies.

Lelouch was by no means an athletic person. He is usually idle, thinking of strategies and ways to get away with his studies as he sees them as trivial matters. Waking up from his slumber, the clock said it was 4:18 p.m. on the table, there was a note addressed to him

_Prince Lelouch,_

_ Knowing you, you slept throughout my lecture, this is your assignment. You are to give me a full page essay on how King Arthur had overcome his obstacles with his allies sharing his endeavors, and give me a list of battles he had done throughout his lifetime with major events that have affected him on his road to becoming King of his kingdom. Please note that this will be due on our next meeting, which is next week Friday. I hope you will comply, as you usually do it last minute, which is really impressive your highness, but please don't stress yourself out, you are young and not yet ready to do too much responsibility. If you were to do your work before you would play games with Prince Schneizel, you would be spending all your time however you wish without having to worry about anything. Take care your highness._

_Your Tutor,_

_Ms. Rhode_

Lelouch finished reading and groaned. "Another assignment? Why must I have to comply with all of this workload?" He stood up and stretched his body. When he was about to walk to the door, it opened to reveal his brother, Schneizel El Britannia.

"Good afternoon Lelouch how was your tutoring with Ms. Rhode?" He asked.

"Boring as always brother, I end up sleeping throughout the lecture and receive a note by the time I wake up. This time, it's writing a whole summary of Arthur Pendragon's life." He groaned.

"That should be easy enough Lelouch. You're in luck that you don't have to do many assignments from your tutor. Actual schools give out 1 in at lease a few subjects." He replied.

"Yeah I know, but let's cut to the chase. What are you doing here?" He asked after yawning.

"Well, I would like to ask you if you would like to sleep in my place for the night, maybe even teaching you a new game and see if you can beat me in a round of chess would sound nice to you." Lelouch's eyes got wider filled with excitement.

"Can I? I can't wait to go there again. It's fun playing with you and Kanon, and you have a variety of games to choose from. Let's go ask Mother right away." He said as he was tugging his shirt.

"Okay then, let's go ask your mom." He replied.

They went out of the tutor's room to look for Lelouch's mom. They passed by some people who seem to be getting ready for dinner. When they were about to reach the stairs, Lady Marianne was there with Nunnally about to go to Lelouch's room.

"Oh hello Lady Marianne, Nunnally." He greeted. "We were about to talk with you Lady Marianne, how was your day?"

"It was great Brother Schneizel. Euphie and Nelly helped me create a flower crown for mommy." Nunnally beamed.

Schneizel chuckled. "It really does please me that you are happy as always."

"You were about to ask me something Schneizel?" Marianne asked.

"Ah yes. If I may with your permission, I would humbly ask if Lelouch would stay with me for the night, just to play a few games and see how he bodes with his assignment that his tutor had given him." He said politely.

"Sure, but after dinner. I requested the chefs to cook us a meal before you leave. And of course, I expect you to take care of Lulu." She replied.

"Excellent. Lelouch, you can pack your stuff later, for now, we'll eat first, and then we play once we go to my place." He said.

"Okay then. Let's go to the dining room now shall we?" He said.

"Manners Lelouch, remember? Ladies first." Schneizel gestured as he allowed Lady Marianne and Nunnally to take the lead.

When they arrived at the dining room, they each took a seat. They were served drinks while waiting for the meal. Lelouch sat next to Nunnally while Schneizel sat next to Lady Marianne. They talked for a while about different topics. Lelouch and Schneizel were talking about what game he should teach to Lelouch. Nunnally was talking to Lelouch on how Euphie and her were about to go barge into the room after his tutor left to play a prank on him, but his tutor caught them and prevented it from happening. That gave Lelouch a laugh and a pout from Nunnally.

Dinner was given out a few minutes after the conversations with the family. There was steak well done with mashed potatoes from Area 2, fresh baked fish, and with a choice of either white pasta or rice as the main part of the meal. For dessert, Apple Pie and Crème Brule.

"Ne, Lelouch, what do you plan to do with Brother Schneizel at his place?" Nunnally asked

"Well, he'll teach me new things that can help me in life, such as doing finances and maybe even help him do with his paperwork so we can play chess more." He said.

"It's almost 7:30 p.m. Lelouch, we should go now if you want to play more chess games." Schneizel said.

"Sure thing Schneizel, but before we leave, Nunnally no arguing with Euphie while I'm away and please don't make a mess in our room okay?" He said. Knowing Nunnally and Euphie, they would argue who would marry him in the future, and let's just say the outcome is very indescribable for him at the moment.

"I promise Big Brother, just take care okay? I'll miss you." Nunnally said giving her brother a full embrace

"I love you too Nunnally." He said after letting her go.

Afterwards, Lelouch changed into a different set of clothes before he'll leave. He decided to come to his place in sleeping clothes for comfort and to not be bothered once he ends up sleeping late at night. As he went downstairs, Schneizel's aide-de-camp, Kanon Maldini was waiting for him near the door.

"Hello Kanon~" He chirped.

"Good Evening Lelouch how was your day?" Kanon enjoyed having Prince Lelouch as company, he would have the opportunity to see Prince Schneizel enjoy himself, which was a rare sight seeing that no one would give him a decent challenge in chess or in any other game he plays in his past time.

"It was good, thank you for asking. So when will we be going?" He asked.

"The car is here, we were just waiting for your arrival sir." Kanon replied.

"Okay then. Let's get going. I want to play more games with Schneizel." He said going outside.

"And I would love to see how Prince Schneizel would enjoy himself playing with you Prince Lelouch." Kanon said as he followed him and closed the door.

The trip to Prince Schneizel's villa was pretty short. All it took was 10 minutes to get there and they would be starting to play. But for Lelouch, it felt like a decent amount of time to review which strategy will he use to beat Schneizel in chess. Kanon also suggested that they would play card games after they played chess. Then Schneizel had the idea on to teaching him how he could win in it easily, even if his opponent would cheat. Besides, all you need is skill to play a game of chance right?

When they got settled, Lelouch immediately went upstairs to Schneizel's entertainment room. He knew where it was because he was there a few times in the past. Schneizel chuckled at the enthusiasm that his younger brother possessed. He ordered for Lelouch's room to be set up and some refreshments to be sent to the room. By the time Schneizel got to the room, Lelouch was already finished setting up, and checking other stuff that he had, such as the pool table and the deck of cards he had kept.

"Well then Lelouch, have you decided what we should do? Cards or Chess?" Schneizel asked with a bit of anticipation. On one hand if he chose chess, he would see what strategy has Lelouch thought of this time. On the other hand, if he chose to play cards, he can teach Lelouch how to cheat in any card game he wishes to learn and make him unstoppable in case that nobles dare to approach him and make a huge bet, so he would win, and anyone can be in his debt and not get in his way if he ever went into politics.

"Hmm…. I'd say…. Chess, I am getting interested in cards, but I would like to see if you can beat the strategy that I had managed to come up with." He said.

"Very well Lelouch, let's get started. Kanon, can we have some refreshments please?" Schneizel asked his aide-de-camp

"Of course your highness." Kanon excused himself and went to get some snacks and refreshments.

The game went by slowly, each one trying to anticipate the other's next move. Lelouch moved up his rook to support the pawn and knight at the other side while also preventing Schneizel's pawns and knight from advancing any further. Meanwhile Schneizel sent his bishop to counter maneuver Lelouch's rook and provide support to the rook and knight that were flanked by Lelouch's pawns and queen. The match reached endgame when Lelouch was down to his king and knight while Schneizel had his king and rook.

"I'm very proud of you Lelouch; you've been getting better in chess as time goes by." Schneizel praised his younger brother.

"Thank you Schneizel, but among the royal family, you're still superior in this game." Lelouch said.

"But among the royal family, I admit in a few years, you can be a king on your own Lelouch, and have great potential to lead the people and give commands." Schneizel said

"You always say war is like chess, you just have more pieces to work with right?" Lelouch asked

"That is true; you have more pieces to move and time to think of your strategy. But also your opponent, that's why I always seem to be in the front lines on the Avalon. Mind Games are our forte, right Lelouch?" Schneizel said

"I learned from the best of the family." Lelouch beamed.

"Your highnesses." Kanon knocked on the door and opened it. "Here are the refreshments you requested." He said putting down a tray of cookies with tea and wine

"Thank you Kanon, and also you made it just in time. We're going to play cards next. You'll be dealer and I'll teach Lelouch the tricks of the trade." Schneizel said smiling

Schneizel declared the chess match a stalemate. Much to Lelouch's concern, he wanted to win, but at the moment he wanted to learn cards first so he'll let this one slide. Schneizel taught him about the basics of cards and how the suits are addressed. He then showed him how to play card games such as B.S., Texas Hold-Em Poker, and Speed. Apparently Lelouch had more of a chance in beating him in cards than in chess. No scratch that out, he was practically winning everything. Kanon tried to hold back his amusement and Schneizel was happy that he found out that he was a prodigy in cards. .

"I must say Lelouch; you seem to have Lady Luck on your side." Schneizel commented

"You can say that…." Lelouch wandered off at that sentence

"Hmm?" Kanon asked

"It's nothing, I assure you that." Lelouch said in a bit of a rush

"If you say so Lelouch." Schneizel revealed his cards, a king of diamonds and king of hearts

"That's okay Schneizel." Lelouch said, revealing his own, an ace of spades and ace of clubs

"And since the center shows the ace of hearts, ace of diamonds, king of clubs, queen of spades, and jack of clubs, Prince Lelouch wins with a Four of a Kind." Kanon said.

"I win….." Lelouch stifled a yawn

"You must be tired Lelouch. Would you look at the time; it is 11:30 p.m., time for you to sleep now." Schneizel said.

"But…" Lelouch couldn't stay awake any longer; he dozed off and fell into a deep sleep

"Kanon, please clean up the room, I'll take Lelouch to his room." Schneizel said as he picked up his little brother bridal style

"Of course your highness, good night to you and to Lelouch." Kanon said as he started cleaning the table and cleaning the entire refreshment tray.

+Day of the incident+

Lelouch woke up at 8:00 a.m. he went downstairs to see what Schneizel would do today, as he knows that he was always busy during the day running paperwork and making plans that would benefit Britannia's future. As he went downstairs and into the dining room, Kanon was there with some maids setting up the table. Lelouch walked up to Kanon to ask what was going on.

"Oh Lelouch, you're early. Prince Schneizel usually doesn't get up until 8:30 or so. How was your sleep?" Kanon asked

"It was good. What cha guys doing?" The young prince asked rubbing his left eye

"We're preparing breakfast, Prince Schneizel allows the servants to eat with us in the table. It really is nice to talk with others while on the table right? That's what he usually does." Kanon replied

"That does sound nice. Sure, I'll help out. I'll go wake him up now." He said, going out

"Don't you think he'll get mad at us for doing that?" Kanon asked

"If it's me, I doubt he will." He reassured and immediately went upstairs to wake his older brother

Lelouch went from hallway to hallway to get to Schneizel's room. He was really getting impatient as he knew that his room was a bit of a stroll to get to. He still wonders why though. The moment he arrived on the door, he tried to turn the doorknob. It was locked. Lelouch sighed. He checked his pockets if he had anything he can use to open it. He felt a piece of metal on his left one and too it out. It was a bobby pin. He tried to recall when he used one, but no luck. So he then attempted to pick the lock with the pin. With a few attempts, he was finally able to open the door. He slowly opened it, trying not to make a single sound. He approached his brother's bed slowly. His brother was sound asleep. He decided to sit on his bed until his brother wakes up.

'At this rate brother, you might end up being the Prime Minister of the Empire.' He thought

His mind was swarming with things of what would happen to Schneizel in the future. He knew his brother would be the best contender for the throne. Lelouch himself could care less if he were to succeed the throne. His brother would be the best for it. Even his other siblings agreed with him. Odysseus would abdicate and allow Schneizel to be the one to be Emperor of the Empire. His thoughts were cut short when Schneizel moved a bit and opened his eyes.

"Good morning Brother" Lelouch greeted

"Good morning Lelouch, you're quite early I must say. How did you get in here? I doubt Kanon would simply just hand you over the key." Schneizel asked with a hint of tiredness

"I have my ways brother." Lelouch simply replied.

"I don't believe you" He said

"Okay fine, I know how to pick a lock." Lelouch pouted

"I see. Looking at the time, you saw the others preparing breakfast and came to fetch me right?" He asked his younger brother

"Yep, now hurry up, I'm hungry." Lelouch said

"Okay then, since you did the trouble of waking me up. Let me get changed first." Schneizel said as he got up

Lelouch went outside and waited for his brother to get himself ready. He walked back and forth in front of his door waiting for him. When he finally finished, they went downstairs and have their breakfast.

"Ah, Lelouch, Prince Schneizel, you made it just in time sirs. Breakfast is ready for all of us." Kanon said addressing to them and to present them to their feast.

Breakfast went by pleasantly. Schneizel's servants chatted with each other on recent events that have happened. Kanon was simply looking out the window enjoying the beautiful scenery while eating a sandwich. Lelouch was talking to Schneizel on how he might be the future prime minister of the empire. Schneizel chucked at this, and told Lelouch that was his current goal at the moment. Lelouch smiled. After breakfast, Lelouch went upstairs to take a shower and to change into fresh clothing.

"So Schneizel, what are you going to do today?" Lelouch asked him

"I have paperwork to do unfortunately. I would have to postpone your game until a later time." Schneizel sighed

"If I may, can I play chess in your office then? You can just look at me if there are any possible moves I can do while I think of more strategies." Lelouch asked

"I won't mind, I'll ask Kanon if he can transfer the chess table I have on my office table into another separate table." He said

As he promised, the chess set was on another table on the right side of his office table. Lelouch then started playing against himself and Schneizel started with his paperwork. Three hours of playing chess and finishing up paperwork has been all they did today. It was particularly quiet the whole time, with the exception of Lelouch grunting a bit and tapping on the table. While Schneizel simply finished everything while drinking some imported coffee from Area 3. The silence was cut short when Lelouch decided to move the black knight to capture the white queen. Lelouch stood still at the moment and suddenly blurted out.

"Brother! We have to go back to Aries Villa!" He exclaimed in a tone of worry

"Why so Lelouch? Is there something the matter?" Schneizel asked confused

"Just trust me, please! We need to go back, something big will happen! I just know it!" He sounded serious

"Okay then, Kanon, get the car ready, we need to get to Aries Villa as soon as possible." Schneizel asked his aide-de-camp who was giving Schneizel his paperwork.

+Back at Aries Villa+

Lelouch immediately went out of the car the moment they arrived at the front gates. He ran as fast as he can to get to the front doors and opened it. When he opened it, his mother opened it for him, and she looked alright.

"Lelouch, is something the matter?" His mother asked.

"Mother! You're safe." He sighed in relief

"What do you mean Lelouch?" She asked

"I-I just had a bad feeling that something might happen" He admitted

"Well, I am alright Lelouch, no worries" His mother comforted him

"Mother! Who is it at the front door?" A girl's voice can be heard from a distance

"It's your brother Nunnally, he's back." Marianne replied

"Yay! Brother's back!" Nunnally exclaimed as she started running downstairs

At that moment, a series of gunshots were heard. Marianne immediately ran over to Nunnally to protect her. Lelouch stood there horrified when the gunshots were aimed for his sister and mother. In the process, Marianne was killed, and Nunnally was crippled. She looked at her mother's face and was shocked; her mother protected her to save her life. She wanted to scream, but was too terrified to. Lelouch stood there shocked; the nightmare he had predicted has came true in front of his eyes

"Lelouch! What happened, we heard gunshots and ran here as fast as we could and-" Schneizel was cut off when he had saw what just happened in front of Lelouch

"Good lord…" Kanon, who was behind Schneizel, had understand now why he was cut off from the explanation

"Mother has been….." Lelouch fell to his knees, shivering and tears falling down his eyes

"Lelouch, I'm sorry." Schneizel said as he bowed his head, paying his respects to Lady Marianne.

+A Week after the incident+

It was a week ever since the death of Lady Marianne. People in the royal family were shocked once they heard word of it. Cornelia locked herself up in her room, feeling like she miserably failed her idol. Clovis was saddened that his favorite aunt was killed. Odysseus was paying his respects and that she will be remembered. Schneizel arranged the funeral for Lady Marianne and said farewell to his brother's mother. Lelouch holed himself in his room and refused to talk to anyone. Nunnally was in the hospital after the incident because she was crippled in the process

'This is wrong, how could this have happened? Let's think of the possibilities…. I know that Cornelia was in charge of mother's guard, but how come the security was so lax? I doubt Cornelia would ever make it happen, she won't stand for my mother to be killed. I was with Schneizel the whole time so it's not him. Clovis doesn't have the guts to do it, and why would he? He loves mother as much as we do. This is probably someone's work outside of the family, but I still need to keep my suspicions on others in case.' Lelouch's thoughts were racing, trying to figure out who was behind the murder of his mother

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a knock on his door.

"Go away, I need some time alone." Lelouch said

"Lelouch, it's me. I know you're mad but please try not to isolate yourself from us." It was Schneizel behind the door

"…." Lelouch stayed quiet for a moment. "Okay, you can come in."

Schneizel opened the door slowly to check up on his little brother. "I'm sorry for what happened Lelouch…" He said

"I asked you to come to Aries Villa, and you let me come here as fast as I can. The moment it happened was impeccably unpredictable." Lelouch said

"Still, what will you do now Lelouch? I doubt you will just let it slide." Schneizel asked

"I need to request an audience with Father. I will not allow this to be unrecognized by him. I'll stand up to him if I have to." Lelouch said with determination in his eyes

"You're not alone Lelouch, Cornelia and I are also by your side." Schneizel said.

"Tomorrow, I'll confront him." Lelouch said simply

"Careful Lelouch, knowing Father, he might be angered with the audacity you might show him." He warned

"I'll be fine. I got the trait of courage from mother." He said

+The next day+

The day has arrived for Lelouch to confront his Father on why he didn't protect her. He knows that his Father loved his Mother very much and was his favorite Imperial Consort. Not caring about her made Lelouch angry at him for not doing what he was suppose to do. When the Emperor heard of his request for an audience, not only did he accept it, but also had all the nobles to attend it. Lelouch scoffed at this, typical Father of his having to involve nobles that are not part of this. Lelouch took a deep breath and readied himself for the encounter

"Presenting the 11th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire!" The announcer said

The doors opened and in front of him was his Father on the throne. He walked towards him in a serious matter. He can hear the nobles talking to each other on what is about to happen, as they know his mother was recently killed. Lelouch wondered, if a noble did deliberately decide to kill his mother, what would they gain?

"Hail, your Majesty, my mother, the empress was killed." Lelouch said

"And what of it?" The Emperor said

Lelouch's eyes widened a bit, he expected him to react like this. "Why didn't you do anything to protect her?" He raised his voice

"Silence Child!" The Emperor yelled. "If you dare show that type of audacity to me again, I will have you AND Nunnally sent to Japan for daring to stand up against me." He said "If you decide to continue this, you really mean nothing to me at all."

Lelouch stopped at that moment for a bit and smirked. "Oh really? I never thought the great emperor would use simple threats against a young boy like me." He said coolly, not losing his composure against his Father

Charles was impressed to say the least. His son did not falter against him. Time to push his son more to see how he would react.

"Is that so Lelouch? What if I said that I refuse to have a search party figure out who were the killers of your mother?" He said

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. But sighed a bit, he seems to know his Father a bit more now with this encounter. "Then I would make an independent group for myself and figure it out. So your Majesty, may I ask how long are you planning to toy with me?" Lelouch asked a bit tired

"What is that Lelouch?" Charles asked with eyes narrowed

"You tend to do this to your children, you test the don't you? And you yourself determine if they are deemed worthy or not." Lelouch explained

Charles chucked. He was impressed with his son's insight. Not to mention he was half Schneizel's age. "Very good my son. You really have deemed yourself worthy. As a reward…" He looked to Bismarck "Bismarck Waldstein, I would like it if you would train Lelouch in Knightmare piloting, do you accept this responsibility?" He asked the Knight of One

"It would be an honor, your Majesty." Bismarck responded

"And do you Lelouch vi Britannia, accept as well?" Charles asked his prodigal son

"It would be an honor, your Majesty" Lelouch simply responded

"Dismissed!" Charles stood up and the court was dismissed.

+Outside the Main Palace+

Lelouch walked out of the palace looking a bit tired and frustrated. He had enough, but seeing as that his Father kindly made him do knightmare piloting with the Knight of One himself, his test has not yet been completed and it merely had just begun

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Schneizel asked as he caught up with him followed by Kanon

"Yeah, just a lot in my mind, I think this might be a start of something new. Seeing that Daddy Dearest simply gave me the starting point of his downfall, I would do my best not to waste it." Lelouch responded and Schneizel laughed at this

"It seems that your mind is really set on the future, it would be nice if we can work together right?" Schneizel asked

"You control the political world, and I'll take over the military world in the future, that would be really nice." Lelouch said and Schneizel simply just nodded

"If we can, can we call an alliance? That would benefit us in the future. You can be Prime Minister of the Empire. As for me, I don't know what rank I will be, it may depend on how I will be in my Knightmare piloting skills." Lelouch explained

"That would be nice, and we can pull strings for each other right? I might have the throne and I will leave you in charge of the military." Schneizel said

"So, what do you say Brother. Will you form an alliance with me and look to the future?" Lelouch asked extending his right hand

Schneizel thought about this for a moment, thinking of how many possibilities that would happen in the future. He took a deep breath and made up his mind

"Deal"

**Please Review**


	2. Arrival at Area 11

**Author's Note: Thank you for the wait, here is the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Area 11<strong>

**Pendragon 2017 a.t.b.**

It's been 7 years since the confrontation with the Emperor

'Seven Years… time sure does fly fast when you are busy doing conquest for Britannia.' The Siege Perilous of Britannia, Lelouch thought

Ever since he was appointed to be Bismarck's apprentice, Lelouch did all he can to survive the world we call reality. First day of training, went hell for him as he was NOT used to doing physical activities. Bismarck was actually sighing from time to time when the young prince was getting exhausted easily. But after a few months of steadfast training, Lelouch was able to be a physically fir soldier. Afterwards, Lelouch was sent to Knightmare stimulations. Bismarck was surprised with the scores, they exceeded Lady Marianne's own by a bit, but still was a feat to be achieved. Lelouch was actually surprised; he had more of his mother than he thought

When Charles had heard of the report given by Bismarck, he was pleased, and proud of what his son had achieved. He had a bit of doubt of what would happen if he would let him stay in Pendragon, but now he has more uses than he had thought.

At first, Lelouch was sent to aid the conquering of territories such as Area 5 – France, Area 10 – Spain, and Area 19 – Russia. During those conquests, he had met Suzaku Kururugi, son of the former Prime Minister of Japan, now known as Area 11. He was assigned to be in his regiment during the conquest of areas. Lelouch had grown fond of Suzaku, not even caring if he was Japanese or not. In the end of the conquests that lasted for 6 years, their friendship had grown stronger. Not to mention they are really good in Knightmare piloting and they had done an impressive feat, fighting off a whole front line of enemy pilots and not to mention the strategies they have done while doing this.

When Charles had requested an audience with Lelouch, he prepared himself for the worse. When that happened, Lelouch was surprised of what he head heard

"I am going to give you the rank of Siege Perilous. You have done an impressive exhibition my son. You have earned your place in the Empire." He said proudly

With the title of Siege Perilous, he can command any Knight of the Round below the Knight of One, seeing that he was the Emperor's personal guard. He can also recommend people to be in the Knight of the Round and give them the title. Lelouch has seen an opportunity. He requested the Emperor that his friend, Suzaku, who was battling alongside him, should be a member of the Rounds. The nobles around him shocked in gasp, a Number as a Knight of the Round?! They were disgusted. But when Lelouch said that without Suzaku, none of his plans would have worked, and by now they would still be struggling to capture the areas they had recently gained. When the nobles heard of that, they had died down and Charles had approved of the request. When Suzaku had heard word of it, he thought his friend was just using that because they were friends. But Lelouch said that without him, his world would be a horror and would be a pain the ass to deal with. Suzaku laughed at this and accepted the offer. He had decided to become the Knight of Seven.

Lelouch's thoughts were cut short when he had an incoming transmission at his screen. He patched it through, and the man of the hour has arrived

"Lelouch, how have you been? It's been a while since I've heard of you." His brother Schneizel, now the Prime Minister of the Empire has said

"Yes it has been. How have you been dear Brother? How is war with the EU holding up on your end?" Lelouch asked

"It's been a bore to me, but since I have my responsibilities to do, I have but no choice to do it. What about you, how has conquering territories for the Empire coming along?" His brother asked with an amused look

"All's well that end's well brother. Nowadays, there have only been minor skirmishes along the African front and I simply need to give orders to them for a time being and let my men finish them off." Lelouch responded with a yawn

"Well, it has come to my attention that his Majesty has awakened from his slumber" Schneizel simply said and Lelouch immediately understood what it meant. He has a new task on his hands

"Pray do tell, details if I may know." Lelouch asked

"If anything, it's where our Brother Clovis is situated right now." Schneizel said and Lelouch's ears perked up

"Area 11, formerly known as Japan. That place has plenty of resistance factions within the area, and terrorism there has been active lately. What would his Majesty want to know about it?

"If anything, Clovis hasn't been going on it seriously, and it seems like someone is leading a group of resistance cells and has been able to score some victories even against the Purist faction and Clovis' Royal Guard surprisingly." Schneizel said

"Really? I am surprised. Any details about this mysterious resistance cell?" Lelouch asked his brother

"Well, the survivors of the encounter had said that they had a red Knightmare frame leading the attacks from different points of the area." Schneizel summarized

"So with that intent on the attack, they're merely crippling Clovis' forces a chance to regroup or counterattack, not to mention he just sends them out all suddenly, letting them ring up an ambush or trap them in an area." Lelouch concluded and Schneizel nodded

"Yes. And with that out of the way, his Majesty has requested that you would end all of resistance in Area 11, and to test Clovis on his character. He also allowed one of the Rounds to be your escort. And yes I asked all of that on your behalf." Schneizel finished and Lelouch nodded.

"And when do I leave?" Lelouch asked

"Anytime within the next 2 days Lelouch, take care of net getting killed in Area 11. Schneizel said

"Godspeed Schneizel" Lelouch said

"Godspeed" And with that Schneizel cut off the connection and Lelouch stood up.

Lelouch walked the halls of Britannia's meeting room where he had just stayed. From there, he would go visit his little sister Nunnally to inform her of what his next mission is.

* * *

><p>+Aries Villa+<p>

Aries Villa had changed drastically ever since Lady Marianne's assassination, there was a picture of her held up on the wall, a family picture of the younger versions of Lelouch and Nunnally that time. Clovis had pained it, Lelouch remembered that. Lelouch went immediately to Nunnally's room to check on her sister.

"Welcome back Lelouch." Nunnally said as she moved her wheelchair towards him

"Welcome back Lulu" Euphie was also there with her, keeping Nunnally company while her brother was away.

"I'm glad to see you Nunnally, and you too Euphie." He smiled at them

"Will you be staying with us for a while?" Nunnally asked

"I apologize, but I can't. I have to goo to Area 11 to put down the resistance cells there." Lelouch frowned

"Area 11? Wasn't that Japan before?" Nunnally asked "Suzaku used to tell me stories on how he lived at Area 11 before we colonized it; he said it was a beautiful place, and still is."

"Yeah, it was beautiful. It saddened me that the former Prime Minister established a "do or die" resistance." Lelouch said sadly

"Hey Lulu, I wonder if we can go there for vacation?" Euphie asked

"I don't know, considering that there are many resistance cells in the area, you guys should just stay here for now. Don't worry, I'll contact you guys as soon as I can and I'll try to update you guys every step of the way." Lelouch reassured

"Please be safe Big Brother, I wish you the best of luck." Nunnally said as he approached to hug Lelouch.

"Don't worry Nunnally, Suzaku will always be by my back, he won't allow me to be killed." He said

"Say hi to Suzaku for me okay Lulu?" Euphie said giving Lelouch a hug

"I will, take care you two." He said as he released both girls and walks himself to the knight's lounge

+Knight's Lounge+

Lelouch arrived at the Knight's Lounge. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a hail of knives. Fortunately for him, two of them missed and he caught the one aimed for his head

"You guys have lousy aim, and pray do tell why do you practice throwing knives at the door? You could have killed somebody." He commented

"Well, I could have actually hit the target if you didn't open the door your royal Luluness, and if anything, that just makes it more exciting for me" Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten exclaimed

"Cheer up Luciano, you almost made a bull's eye" Nonnette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine said in a cheery tone

"Oh brother, this again. As much as I want to take my time I'm in a bit of a rush. I'm going on a mission, and I will have one of the Rounds accompany me" Lelouch explained and this got all of their attention

"I'll do it! I want to go kill some Numbers for fun!" Luciano said in a joyous remark, like he was offered candy

"No! Pick me! I'll do it!" Nonnette exclaimed as she raised her hand in a childish way.

"Can I go Lelouch? I'm sooooo boooorrrreeeddd!" Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three moaned

"More memories to record for me?" Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six asked in a monotone voice

"No Luciano, it's just a clean up job, no good kills for you." Lelouch said to Luciano and he looked like someone took his lollipop

"Nonnette, I won't be taking you…. just because, this is serious." Lelouch said and it made Nonnette pout

"Gino, I won't be taking you because you and Anya come in a package, and I can only bring one and it works vice versa with Anya, and you only want to come just to run around, don't you?" Gino grinned and Anya simply nodded meaning he hit the mark

"So who will you decide to bringing then Lelouch? Your best friend the Knight of Seven?" Nonnette teased

"No fair! Suzaku gets to spend more time with you while I have to be stuck here doing nothing!" Gino whined

"Yes I will bring Suzaku, not just because he's my best friend, but also he is capable of working independently without me having to worry about anything at all." Lelouch explained.

As they were talking, the door opened and Suzaku came in

"Did I miss anything?" Suzaku asked

"Yeah, you're coming with me on a mission" Lelouch said

"Oh, where will it be now Lelouch?" Suzaku asked

"I thought you'd never ask the reason I decided to bring Suzaku along is because we're going to Area 11 for a clean up job." Lelouch said, and Suzaku was surprised, he was going back to Japan in a mission, to defeat the terrorists let lost free on his homeland

Everyone in the room became silent. Now they know why Lelouch decided to bring Suzaku. They had known about Suzaku's history of being the former Prime Minister of Japan's son and he was left alone after his death and had decided to become a Britannian soldier, now a Knight of the Round, he would have a chance to see how much his home changed after his years of absence.

Suzaku broke the heavy atmosphere with his voice "When do we leave?"

Lelouch smiled and simply replied "I am planning to leave a bit late, let's say about midnight at Pendragon and we'll be let's say, arriving at Area 11 in the afternoon."

"Okay then, I better get myself ready." Suzaku said and he left

"Hey Lelouch, don't you think you're acting a bit too harsh on Suzaku?" Gino asked

"I doubt I call it harsh, I've always been wondering what he had on his mind, and my deductions have come up to this. I'll let him relieve some memories and maybe we'll go visit some places to have some happy times" Lelouch said

'And maybe go into some casinos and swindle some nobles into being indebted to me' Lelouch added in his mind

Gino looked at him a bit. "I know that look Lelouch you might just decide to skip the landing into Area 11 and maybe go see some of your friends right?" Lelouch simply nodded

"Well then I better get going. Please do send daddy dearest my regards" Lelouch said as he walked out

+Hangar+

Suzaku just sat down for a moment in the hangar. Area 11, Japan…. He was going to his homeland, the place he had left in order to change Britannia from within. And now he's going back, to defeat the terrorists and bring peace to Area 11. He had heard of some resistance cells in Area 11. The famous one was the Japanese Liberation Front, where his previous mentor, Kyoshiro Toudou has stayed after post-war Japan. The Japanese Liberation Front was also said to be supported by the Kyoto group lead by Taizo Kirihara, one of his father's most trusted advisors and Kaguya Sumeragi, his cousin.

And now he has a chance to encounter them, to see how much they have changed over the past 7 years and how will they react to see him as one of Britannia's Champions, a Rounds member.

His thoughts were cut off by a greeting made by a certain lavender-haired scientist

"Hel-lo there!" Lloyd Asplund said

"Hey Lloyd, how's the Lancelot Conquista developing?" Suzaku said. Lancelot Conquista was an upgraded version of the Lancelot, with the ability to fly on its own and with a cockpit ejection system.

"It's well Suzaku. By the way, I heard about your mission. Area 11 huh, you're going back to your home, how do you feel?" Lloyd asked

"Nostalgic to be honest; I don't know how people will react if they see the son of the former Prime Minister of the country as one of Britannia's Knights of the Round" Suzaku replied

"Don't worry about it. Prince Lelouch and you are friends, and if anything you guys have a history together. To hell what the public thinks. Besides Lelouch could care less what the nobles dare to say against you." Lloyd said offhandedly

"Well, then I wouldn't worry myself anymore then. So, anything I can help you with?" Suzaku asked

"Ah yes. Please pilot my dear Lancelot to get into his highness' ship; I don't trust anyone touching with my Lancelot except you and Cecile." Lloyd said

"Sure…" Suzaku said awkwardly as he then set to pilot the Lancelot into Lelouch's personal ship.

+A Moment Later+

Lelouch walked into the hangar after making a few preparations of his own. He decided to simply just go into Area 11 unannounced, and by doing that he means he would skip the introduction to Clovis and simply play some casino games at Area 11. He heard of Babel Tower, a place where all nobles go and enjoy themselves. I wonder how they would react when the Demon Prince would go there; swindling them of all their money without knowing it was him. That bought a smile to Lelouch's face. But priorities first; he'll need to go visit someone important before meeting up with Clovis.

Lelouch then went inside his ship. The Constantine, it was built for him just after Schneizel rose to the rank of Prime Minister. Schneizel had his own ship, the Avalon, and since Lelouch would be busy in his military career, he decided to build him a personal ship for him. Of course, that's not all. When Schneizel saw his Knightmare piloting scores, he had the Lancelot built already, but it didn't seem to quite fit Lelouch, so he was built another one. His Knightmare Frame was called the Lucifer, named after the Great Demon King of the Underworld. Befitting for the Demon Prince of Britannia himself.

Lelouch made it up to the bridge, where he was greeted with the many faces of the soldiers that served under him over the years. "At ease." He said

He got himself settled down; from there he was planning on how to carry out his mission. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his mind do the work and try to foresee what would happen later moments he is arriving, and at Area 11.

So many probabilities on his mind as of the moment, on one hand if he were to just appear in front of Clovis, his suspicions would rise, but on the other hand, if he were to simply just disappear as his ship lands, he would have more of an opportunity to see if Clovis had anything hidden or not. That would suffice, for now he needs to get there soon.

His thoughts were stopped when the admiral of his fleet approached him.

"Your Majesty, if I may ask, what are you plans of the moment right now?" He said it respectfully

"For now…. I would say…. I'll give Clovis a surprise. Please do tell him that. I have other business to take care of at Area 11 with an acquaintance." He told his admiral

The admiral nodded, understanding what he had in store for Clovis. It would be a shame if the mission would be accomplished so easily without savoring the time right?

* * *

><p>+Area 11+<p>

It was around 1:15 p.m. when the Constantine arrived at Area 11. Many citizens knew it was the ship of the Demon Prince. A lot of people were wondering what business does the Demon have in Area 11, as there were many possibilities in hand for what will occur in the near future.

When Clovis had heard word of this, he immediately cleared the hangar to prepare himself for the meeting with his younger brother. He had changed so much after the incident 7 years ago, and finally he will get to see his brother. But what disappointed him was Lelouch's admiral just came out and requested an audience with him.

"Your Highness, you are wondering why I have asked for an audience with you." Lelouch's Admiral asked

"Yes, I prepared myself for the worst, but may I ask where my little brother ran off to?" Clovis asked

"Ah, yes, it would assume that His Majesty has predicted this. He told me to inform you that he had other business to attend to and will be late from now on. He apologizes in advance if he had disappointed you." The Admiral replied

"I see…." Clovis said disappointed

A soldier came to Clovis and whispered to min "Your Highness, someone just took one of the important requirements for Project R."

"What? I need to get it back. Pardon me Admiral, but I have important business to attend to." Clovis said and the Admiral nodded

+Ashford Academy+

Milly Ashford was on the rooftop making a garden up there with the members of the student council. She was looking out the patio until she saw a black limo. Two figures came out and Milly's eyes widened in shock. She dropped the potted plant she was holding and immediately ran to see how her childhood friend was doing

Lelouch and Suzaku escorted themselves into Ashford Academy. They went inside and saw many students in the hallways. Most of the students started talking amongst themselves as they saw them in the campus of their school

"Whoa, who are they?" One of the male students asked

"You fool! Who wouldn't recognize the Demon Prince and Britannia's White Death!?" Another male student answered

"Whoa, they sure are handsome!" One of the female students commented

"But what are they doing here in our school?" Another female student asked

"Look at how handsome they are none of the boys here will ever reach their level." A female student remarked and earned glares from all the males

Lelouch suddenly stopped walking and Suzaku was wondering what was going on

"LELOUCH!" Milly screamed as she ran through the corridors in an attempt to tackle Lelouch. Fortunately for him, he was able to stand aside and preventing himself from getting hurt.

"Hello to you too Milly." Lelouch sighed and Suzaku just sweat dropped

"Hey, what's going on?" A blue haired boy said as he caught up with Milly breathing heavily

"Yeah Prez, why did you just run off like that?" An orange haired girl said

"Umm.. Prez, care for an explanation?" A redhead asked

"Yeah Milly, it's not unlike you to run off like that." A green haired girl asked shyly

"Ah, the whole Student Council is here. I suppose I should introduce you to everyone." She said

"This blue haired boy is Rivalz Cardemonde, the Secretary" she said pointing out to him specifically

"How do you do?" He asked

"This orange haired girl I just love to tease! This is Shirley Fenette, the assistant and one in charge of the clubs arrangements." Milly said pointing to her

"Hello, nice to meet you" She said sweetly

"This green haired girl is the genius of the student council, the one with the highest grades, but she's a bit shy, may I present to you Nina Einstein." Milly said

"H-Hello there…." She said shyly

"And last and certainly not the least, this redhead girl with a sickly persona, Kallen Stadtfeld, the Vice President" Milly exclaimed

"Nice to meet you sirs." She said

"And I'm Milly Ashford, and I'm the Student Council President, and we make up the Ashford Academy's Student Council." She said smiling

Lelouch smiled a bit in this, as expected from Milly, she hasn't changed one bit.

"You have a lively bunch Milly. Since you've been nice to me into introducing them, I'll introduce myself. My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, please just call me Lelouch." He said

"A-A Prince!" Shirley squaled

"Yes he's a prince Shirley, and may I ask who is this boy who you are with so to speak?" Milly asked eyeing Suzaku

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi, nice to meet you" He said

"Suzaku Kururugi!? I've heard of you from somewhere from the news! You're the Knight of Seven!" Rivalz exclaimed

"Haha.. yeah. But I don't usually confer myself as my military title outside of the battlefield." Suzaku said

"So, can I ask why did the Demon Prince and the White Death of Britannia come?" Kallen asked, addressing them by their titles

"Miss Kallen Stadtfeld, may I ask why do you address us by our titles?" Lelouch asked in suspicion and in a coldly voice

"Well, I thought I would call you that in terms of respecting you" Kallen responded slightly unnerved. 'So this is why he's called the Demon Prince' she thought

Lelouch calmed down a bit "I see…" he said, but still suspicious on why she treated him that way

"So Lelouch, mind telling us why you came to drop by at the Academy?" Milly asked

"Ah, yes. I asked a favor from your father Milly, I was planning to go there unnoticed but you caught me I guess." Lelouch sighed a bit

"Oh I see! But before you go visit my father, a tour of the school first!" Milly exclaimed as she readily tugged on Lelouch's arm and dragged him around the Academy for a tour. Suzaku followed from behind and tried his best to hide his amusement.

After a festive tour around the school courtesy of Milly, Lelouch asked to be escorted to the Principal's office to meet up with her father. Milly nodded and lead him there. Once they had arrived, the door opened and the Principal's eyes widened in surprise, Lelouch had grown gradually ever since the last time he had seen him. He was only able to get Lelouch's request via email.

"Lelouch, it's been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?" The Principal said as he went to hug Lelouch

"I've been doing well Reuben, time really slipped by me when I was out busy doing conquests for Britannia." He said

"I see, very well. Sit down Lelouch, you must have been tired when Milly dragged you around the Academy." Reuben said

"Well, this was way better then when I was still younger and not used to exercise." Lelouch breathed for a bit

"Haha, well I guess you're right. Since you are here, I think you would be asking of it right now?" Reuben asked

"Yes, the data I asked of?" Reuben took out a compact disc from his drawer. Lelouch smiled at this.

"Thank you Reuben, you've been a great help, please contact me if you need anything." Lelouch said

"It was no problem; after all you helped me by funding our school and not let it go to bankruptcy." Reuben said and Milly's eyes widened

"So that's how you were able to handle things, no fair, I didn't have a chance to at lease call him, nor even the least receive a letter from him" Milly whined

"Don't worry about it Milly. Lelouch might have time to drop by here right?" Reuben asked Lelouch

"Depends on my schedule, but I don't know if I can keep such a promise." Lelouch said

"Lelouch, trouble came up." Suzaku said as he hung up from the phone and entering the room

"What is it?" He asked

"They said that terrorists have been spotted in Shinjuku, and that they had stolen Prince Clovis' experimental weapon." Suzaku said

"I see… I apologize but I must leave now, there's trouble stirring up in a certain area and my brother will be doomed if he has no assistance." Lelouch said as he stood up and bowed to excuse himself

"I'll see you soon Lelouch!" Milly said waving her hand

"Yeah, sure" He said and he left

+Outside+

Lelouch and Suzaku got inside the limo. Lelouch ordered the driver to escort them to the nearest military base. While driving, Lelouch took out his phone and called a certain pudding loving scientist

"Hel~lo there your highness! How was your little trip to Ashford Academy?" Lloyd asked

"It went well as expected, but for now I need to know the status of the Lancelot and Lucifer." Lelouch asked in a serious tone

"Ah, yes. They are ready for combat your highness, did something come up unexpectedly?" Lloyd asked with a hint of sarcasm

"Oh nothing, just my dear brother is about to kill a bunch of civilians because of one item!" Lelouch said with sarcasm and expression

"Of course your highness, no offense to you; anyway your ETA?" Lloyd asked

"5 minutes tops, and once I arrive, we'll launch." Lelouch said as he hung up his phone

"So, Prince Clovis has something the terrorists have that he needs, I wonder what it is…" Suzaku asked

"Knowing him, it might be something to expedite his rule in Area 11 and make him the most favored one by the Emperor." Lelouch spat a bit

"Might as well get that poison capsule and put a stop to the terrorists and Prince Clovis then." Suzaku summarized

"Yeah, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. For now, we'll go and see what we need to do from there." Lelouch said as they have arrived at the base

Both boys immediately got out of the limo and went running to the hangar. From there they changed into their piloting suits and took off to pilot their Knightmares

"So then, our mission is to assist Clovis, and in the process find out what that high valued object is. From there you can report anything to His Majesty afterwards Suzaku." Lelouch said via communications

"And we'll prevent them from killing any civilians right?" Suzaku asked

"We'll try within the best of our abilities but our priorities will be assisting Clovis, then we'll be independent from therefore." Lelouch finished

"T-minus 10 seconds 'till launch." Cecile said

"Ready to stop whatever Clovis' scheme is and bring those terrorists to justice Suzaku?" Lelouch asked his best friend

"Yeah, anything to save innocent lives." Suzaku said with determination

"Z-01 Lancelot and EV-66 Lucifer, Launch!"

"Launching!" Both boys said in unison

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: In my story, Nunnally is only crippled and Suzaku is a Rounds Member. The technology is pretty much at around the beginning of R2 but with the setting as R1. And yes Lelouch has his own Knightmare frame. Here are the specs:<strong>

**Lucifer**

**Power Source:**

**Energy Filler, Ygdrassil Drive**

**Features and Arnaments:**

**Absolute Defense System**

**2x Slash Harkens (Arms)**

**2x Hadron Blasters**

**Fortress Mode**

**Medusa Beam (Pretty much the Zero Beam, in a way I guess)**

**Thank you for reading and please review/favorite/follow. **


	3. The Demon, the Knight, and the Witch

**Author's Note: Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy reading**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Chapter 3: The Demon, the Knight, and the Witch**

Shinjuku Ghetto, 1500 hours

Suzaku and Lelouch were hovering above the skies of Shinjuku; they can see the area below them with ease while avoiding the possibility of being attacked in the air. What they saw was part of their daily duties in the army. Massive destruction and piles of bodies everywhere; something that they had to get used to in the military.

"Lelouch, Clovis' G-1 Base is visible on radar, it appears that his units are engaged at multiple areas far away from each other." Suzaku said

"If this is how it started, then I'm afraid that defeat might be the only path left for my brother. But for now, we'll allow him to roam free for now and see how this might end up. I'll wait for the right moment and everything follows there." He replied

"Okay." Was Suzaku's answer

+Clovis' G-1 Base+

Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Empire and current Viceroy of Area 11 looked over the map of the current situation of the battlefield. The terrorists had stolen his poison gas, or known to his subjects, Code-R. It was a project secretly done under Clovis to gain the Emperor's favor over Schneizel, the Prime Minister, and Lelouch, the Siege Perilous. If he had succeeded, he might end up stripping them of their rank or better yet gain those two titles. When Lelouch was pardoned from his exile and made his alliance with Schneizel, he was too busy to contact any of his other siblings and that saddened Clovis. By the time he was able to contact him; Lelouch apologized in advance and said he would have to serve in Britannia's conquests. He asked both of him and Euphie to take care of Nunnally while he was away. And now, Lelouch is at Area 11, and aware of the situation he is in

"Bartley, status report." He asked his assistant.

"Yes your highness." Bartley responded. "The terrorists are coming out from their base from different areas situated away from each other; our search units are not engaging them as we speak." He finished

"They seem to be trying to target the G-1 base from multiple sides to have us surrounded, send the Quincy squad to assist the front lines." Clovis commanded

"Yes your highness." Bartley said as he commanded squads of Knightmare frames to assist their allies on the front lines

"Clovis is sending out a Knightmare squad to assist the front lines, is that good or bad?" Suzaku asked

"Horrible, he forgot that the terrorists are closer to their base, they can simply retreat or set up ambushes along the vicinity and wipe them out." Lelouch responded to his best friend

"And won't that only happen in he makes his units go pursue them and break the front lines?" Suzaku asked another question

"Yeah, and knowing my brother, when they do, more units will arrive to back them up. When that happens, he might be shocked on the outcome and wonder who he is fighting with. And that's when we come in." Lelouch simply put it.

"Viceroy, the enemies are falling back into their original positions, shall we pursue?" One of the Quincy Squad pilots asked via intercom

"Yes, but stay alert. I'll send Echo squad to cover your rear and flank." Clovis said

"Yes your highness." The pilot responded

"I need to get Code-R back, this will ensure that I will have Father's full attention and surpass both Lelouch and Schneizel." Clovis said determinedly

"Alright minna, retreat back, lure them at the coordinates I'm sending you" a female voice said over the terrorists' intercoms

"Okay, everyone let's get to it, retreat now!" The commander, Kaname Ohgi, said to all units and they complied with his command

"If my deductions are correct, they would move here, here, and here." Lelouch said as he pointed out to points J2, H1, and F3. "They are all well placed areas indeed."

"Your highness, our units are closing in on the enemy as we speak." Bartley informed Clovis

"Perfect! Don't leave anyone alive! I want no evidence of this." Clovis commanded

"Yes your highness, all units prepare for the attack!" Bartley said to all units

* * *

><p>"Since they are in the ghettoes, don't you think they would go underground to avoid their IFF codes from being detected, right Lelouch?" Suzaku asked his friend<p>

"Yes you're right Suzaku. By now they would….."

* * *

><p>"Y-Your highness; t-there's no one here!" One of the pilots exclaimed<p>

"What!?" Clovis yelled

"W-wait, what's that sound? U-Uwah!" One of the pilots said as the ground suddenly became fragile and put all of the squads into a fissure.

"Wh-Who am I facing!?" Clovis looked in disbelief

* * *

><p>"Oh well, a pity, but alas that was to be expected. Time to call Clovis." Lelouch said boringly<p>

"Y-Your highness an open channel popped up." Bartley said

"Patch it through" Clovis sighed

"What a situation you are in my dear brother would you like my assistance?" Lelouch asked smirking

"L-Lelouch? When did you get here?" Clovis asked

"The moment I found out that you went into the Shinjuku Ghetto to get something important to you. You'll need to give me the details later." He said

"Can you really help me?" Clovis asked in disbelief

"Of course. Not only am I here, but also Suzaku is with me at the moment. Both of us can do anything together right?" Lelouch asked with a hint of sarcasm

"O-Of course. Please do Lelouch. Please help me." Clovis pleaded

"That's all I needed to hear." And with that, Lelouch closed the channel

* * *

><p>"W-we did it! We defeated Prince Clovis and secured the poison gas." Kaname Ohgi said with relief<p>

"Yeah." The female voice said

"Ohgi! Sit rep at point J2! A White Knightmare just appeared! And from the sky too! Aaah!" The communications were cut off

"H-Hey come in, what happened? What white Knightmare?" Ohgi asked worried

"This is Group 3 at point H1, a Black Knightmare appeared and- what's that!? Run-!" The communications were cut off with a shockwave on the background.

"Two Knightmares? How could two Knightmares take on an entire squad of Knightmares all by themselves?" Ohgi asked in disbelief

"The one at point J2 said they can fly, I'll go confirm that situation." The female voice said

"Be careful Kallen, you can't afford to underestimate the enemy." Ohgi warned

"I know. Evacuate the area of civilians; things might get messy here if I were to execute my plan in an attempt to apprehend them." Kallen said as she appeared in her Guren MK-II

"Understood Kallen, we'll do that as fast as possible, retreat when necessary, okay?" Ohgi said

"I won't die easily, I can promise you that." Kallen said as she launched the Guren

"All terrorists eliminated at points J2 and H1" Suzaku reported

"Now to expect the unexpected." Lelouch said

"They might have, maybe the red Knightmare we heard about will arrive?" Suzaku said

Kallen moved fast towards point F3, the last area that the two Knightmares have not taken as of the moment.

"Group 2, I'm moving towards your location ETA T-minus 2 minutes, hold your positions." Kallen said

"Yes ma'am. What the!? What are they doing up there!? Something's coming…. It's a blast! Move from the range-!" The last thing that Kallen heard was electricity resounding from the ground

"How was that possible…?" Kallen looked in disbelief. She'll be in a major disadvantage right now. Not only can their Knightmare Frames fly, but also what kind of weapon do they have to cause this kind of destruction!? She'll need to be cautious. She then thought of her strategy as she turns on her IFF code as she moves towards point B5

"Lelouch, an IFF code has been sighted at point L14" Suzaku said

"Point L14? That's a crowded area over there. He or She might have thought that if we go there, then we will have a disadvantage in mobility." Lelouch concluded

"But if we go there, won't that mean risking ourselves?" Suzaku asked

"Yes, but we can make a pathway, by destroying the buildings." Lelouch said

"But won't you be killing innocent people in the process!?" Suzaku complained

"I doubt it; there are no heat signatures in the area as of now. I think that they terrorists ordered a full evacuation of the area as soon as the battle was about to begin." Lelouch said, calming down Suzaku

"Okay, so now to engage that unit. Suzaku, go on ahead, I'll make preparations on my end." Lelouch said and Suzaku nodded.

Suzaku went down to the narrow pathways of point L14. It was a pretty huge area, with too much crowdedness because of the buildings. From the looks of them, they look like about ready to collapse. He advanced more into the streets to see where that unit was located. Suddenly he heard a yell.

"Come on Britannian! Let's see what you can do!" Kallen yelled from the Guren and used her Radiant Wave Surger to attack him.

But Suzaku had his guard up. He immediately drew his VARIS rifle and did some quick shots against the red Knightmare he was up against.

"A Japanese-designed Knightmare Frame, I never thought they would have really changed that much." Suzaku said as he avoided the attack while damaging the supports of some of the buildings

One of the buildings were about to collapse on Kallen, she immediately fired a slash harken into another building and reeled herself in to avoid being crushed.

Suzaku hurriedly attempted to fight back by drawing his MVSs to attack the red Knightmare. Kallen replied back kindly by using her fork knife to parry Suzaku's attacks. But on the 4th slash, her fork knife was shattered and was forced to withdraw into a safer area.

Suzaku immediately went into pursuit. He switched weapons again into his VARIS rifle and shot rounds against the Guren. Kallen was able to dodge all of the blasts, but was surprised on how much one blast from his rifle. After a few twists and turns from one street to another and the amount of destruction that was carried along with it, the place was pretty much reduced to rubble, no cross that out. The place is like a desert, but it's a desert of ashes.

"Whoa…. I don't believe this…." Kallen muttered

"Surrender right now, you're cornered!" Lelouch appeared in the Lucifer from behind her

"No way! No wonder I felt something was off!" Kallen exclaimed

"Kallen! Are you alright?" Ohgi came in a Sutherland they stole from Prince Clovis' delivery trains

"Hmm? Who do we have here? Another one of your friends?" Lelouch asked

"Please surrender; you don't have a chance in winning." Suzaku said

"We need to retreat Kallen" Ohgi said via their Knightmare comms

"But… what about the poison gas?" Kallen asked

"We don't need it, now come on; we don't want to lose our ace." Ohgi said

"Ohgi…." Kallen's eyes went teary.

"I'll let you retreat" Lelouch said on the Knightmare's speakers "But I do not want to see you in my sight again causing trouble, understood?" Lelouch asked coldly; Ohgi and Kallen agreed.

As soon as Ohgi and Kallen left, Lelouch and Suzaku stood there for a while, looking around to see what devastation they had caused in such little time

* * *

><p>"Sorry about this Suzaku, I know what you're thinking right now, but you didn't necessarily need to do this much damage. And that red Knightmare was pissing you off and you needed to pursue him." Lelouch said trying to comfort his friend<p>

"I know Lelouch, but thing I'm wondering is… how much more casualties do we have to make? I mean look at this, so much destruction just because of one unit. We made such a mess…" Suzaku said sadly

"War has many casualties Suzaku; there were no such things as a clean war. That was proven ever since Washington's Rebellion." Lelouch said

"I at lease wanted to not have this many casualties…. I guess I went on my little rampage, didn't I?" Suzaku said frowning

"We all did, in one way or another. While you were busy destroying things, I was able to locate the poison capsule and get it away from the terrorist's hands. It's on a higher ground where I placed it." Lelouch pointed out. "For now, we need to get back to the military base and meet up with Clovis. Let's go Suzaku." Lelouch said

"Yes your highness." Suzaku said and both boys went to retrieve the capsule where Lelouch had placed it

'I never thought…. I would get to see you again…. What a lovely reunion it would be…' Lelouch thought

'To think that she'd be here in Area 11, Lelouch told me about her, but seeing her in this situation? I don't think she'll like it one bit.' Suzaku thought

* * *

><p>+Terrorist's base, Saitama Ghetto+<p>

Kallen and Ohgi got out of their Knightmares when they reached their base at the vicinity of Saitama. Kallen was very exhausted, fighting that White Knightmare took the most out of her, as her machine was totally outclassed. Not to mention the pilot was also impressive; I mean how can someone make a Knightmare do a spinkick, I repeat, a SPINKICK in the air!?

Kallen remembered something that happened prior to her going to assist her friends that were in the ghettoes. Lelouch vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi were at Ashford Academy. How could she have forgotten, one of the most powerful men in Britannia and not to mention his partner is a Knight of the Round would be suicide if she ever engaged one of them; and her eyes shocked open again, those Knightmares she was facing… it was the Lancelot and the Lucifer. HOW COULD SHE NOT NOTICE!? She walked around the briefing room in front of her teammates, frustrated that she literally let her guard down for attempting to apprehend both of them. Who could win against a brilliant strategist and a talented pilot? Apparently, a group of terrorists can't.

"Kallen, is something the matter?" Ohgi asked, snapping Kallen out of her thoughts

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what happened earlier with me battling those Knightmare Frames." Kallen said

"It sure does look like, by the way, have you ever noticed they looked familiar like you've seen them somewhere before?" Ohgi asked and Kallen nodded

"Apparently, yes. I forgot to tell you guys that the Demon Prince and Britannia's White Death is here at Area 11." Kallen said and everyone in the room gasped

"H-How did you come across such information Kallen!?" Tamaki, one of the resistance members asked in disbelief

"Apparently, they came to Ashford personally. Prince Lelouch seemed to have some business with Milly's Father and that was the time I left to get here to you guys." Kallen said

"If you would have stayed, maybe you could have gotten more information." Tamaki yelled

"I did decide that, but when I was about to go in front of the door of the Principal's Office, Suzaku was outside guarding the door." Kallen said and Ohgi nodded

"And maybe by the time they have left, it was when we were attacking Clovis' units at Shinjuku." Kallen concluded

"Well if anything, let's just lay low for now. I'm sorry if you didn't know but Prince Lelouch got the poison gas back from us." Ohgi said and Kallen nodded

"I'll be back, I'll contact you as soon as I can okay? Just don't do anything reckless." Kallen said as she left

* * *

><p>+Area 11 Government Bureau, Underground hangar 1600 hours+<p>

Suzaku and Lelouch, with the poison capsule in had, head for the underground hangar at the heart of Area 11, the Government Bureau. It was a place where all of the Knightmares of Clovis' personal forces and the Purist faction are held. All of Clovis' forces were there waiting for Prince Lelouch to arrive with Prince Clovis' poison capsule. When both of them have arrived, all of the people there were amazed; this was their first time seeing both the Lancelot and Lucifer up close. When Lelouch and Suzaku got out of their cockpits, they were greeted by none other than Prince Clovis.

"Lelouch! Sir Kururugi! I offer my deepest gratitude to you both for retrieving the poison capsule from the terrorists." Clovis said to both of them and gave a hug to Lelouch afterwards

"It's good to see you too again Clovis, it's been a while." Lelouch said as he returned the hug to his older brother.

"So, what's the reason Father sent you to Area 11?" Clovis asked, a bit nervous, but tries to hide it quickly from Lelouch

"I'm here to stay in Area 11 I am to monitor you on how you rule the area." Lelouch said and Suzaku nodded

"I see. Are you controlling any particular faction Lelouch?" Clovis asked and Lelouch nodded

""Yes, from now on, I'll control the military, and eradicate the terrorists here in Area 11." Lelouch said and Clovis nodded

"I see. Well then, Men get ready to transport the poison gas to the lab, I will not have its security so lax that we would have to get my brother to do all the work." Clovis commanded and the men started the procedure to get the poison gas out of the Lucifer's hands

"Before you can take that Clovis, may I ask why does it look like more of a prison capsule rather than a poison one?" Lelouch asked and Clovis yelped

"Well… it would be more of a decoy and not be the actual thing we were experimenting on; rather we would keep a captive in it." Clovis said and Lelouch raised a brow

"That's a poorly thought out excuse Clovis, I expected a better response that that." Lelouch said and Clovis sweat drop

"I-I assure though Lelouch, please believe me." Clovis said, pleading to his little brother.

"I see. But if you want me to believe you, I would like you to bring me to the lab as you are transporting it." Lelouch said and Clovis yelped

"Are you sure Lelouch? I mean, you might get killed in the process. What would happen if the capsule were to open?" Clovis said, and Lelouch just turned to him grinning

"Eh? And miss all the fun? That would be really nice to experience. I would like to see if death can get close to me if he dares." Lelouch said darkly and Clovis was beginning to be scared

'Lelouch… you really are getting more bipolar sometimes, and it scares the hell out of everyone. And I thought the only times I can see this were when you go swindle some nobles in gambling. And you really act like that mostly when you're with her and seeing that she is pissed at the way you are towards her.' Suzaku thought, trying not to grin at the act of his best friend

"Come on Clovis, besides, I would like to know what this project is about. We might learn something new about it" Lelouch said

"Okay then. Men, I would like a suit for the both me and Prince Lelouch readied" Clovis commanded

"Yes your highness." The scientists said in unison as they went to get two more hazmat suits

"You don't have to give me a hazmat suit Clovis, I think it's too late." Lelouch said pointing out to the capsule

The capsule was covered in light once it opened. It revealed a slim figure in it, a woman perhaps. She had long green hair and amber eyes. She was dressed in a strait jacket, preventing her from moving. Everyone in Clovis' personal units knew what Code-R was about, and they will soon be in trouble once Prince Lelouch reports this. But what really shocked them was Prince Lelouch's reaction towards the capsule's opening. He was laughing.

'W-what? Why is my little brother laughing about this?' Clovis thought scared

Lelouch stopped laughing when the girl in the capsule glared at him. He walked towards her, removing the restraints from the strait jacket, allowing her to move her hands freely. He took a step back and faced the girl. The reactions of most of the people there, excluding Suzaku were shocked at the revolution they had noticed when Prince Lelouch uttered these words

"I never thought I would have the opportunity to see you again… witch…" Lelouch said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I would need some time on Chapter 4. Review, Favorite, Rate. <strong>


	4. An unexpected reunion

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness, but I managed to figure it out now, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: An unexpected reunion<strong>

All of the people there froze when he said that. The Prince knew her!? And why did he call her a witch? How and where did the Prince meet her? So many thoughts were going on around Clovis and his subordinates. If the Prince was here, then they would be in trouble. Their thoughts were cut off as the green haired girl removed the cover from her mouth and started talking to Lelouch.

"I never thought I would ever encounter you again, boya." She said in a mocking tone

"Hello to you witch; how was traveling the world finding good pizza?" Lelouch asked

Clovis was surprised, he never expected his little brother to act like this. In situations such as right now, he would either act hostile or at least suspicious. But right now he's talking to her like she knew her from somewhere and they were good friends. Gathering up the courage, Clovis asked his little brother.

"Lelouch, have you met this woman before?" He asked

"Yes, if memory serves me correctly, I found her during the assisting of the conquest of Russia. The battle at St. Petersburg, I believe." Lelouch recalled

"If anything, I've seen you way before that ever happened Lelouch." The green-haired girl said

"Yes, you told me that you were once acquainted with my mother." Lelouch said and everyone in the room gasped excluding the green haired girl and Suzaku

"How did you get the information out of her Lelouch? We tried everything and she won't say a thing." Clovis exclaimed

"One word. Pizza" Lelouch simply said

"Pizza?" Clovis repeated

"Yes, Pizza. She has an insatiable appetite for it." Lelouch said

"Are you serious? And what do you mean she knows Lady Marianne!?" Clovis said in disbelief. "And you Sir Kururugi, how come you're not surprised at all?" Clovis asked the Knight of Seven

"I was with Lelouch when he found her in St. Petersburg. If anything, I was surprised on how it happened your Highness. He was talking so calmly since he was in a good mood that day I guess." Suzaku said

"I think I owe everyone here an explanation on what happened, don't I?" Lelouch said

"Please do." Clovis replied

* * *

><p>+Flashback 2 years ago. St. Petersburg, Russia, September 2015 a.t.b. 1300 hours+<p>

"Suzaku, check that building over near their east wing, they might have some supplies inside our units can use." 15 year old Lelouch said to his friend

"On it Lelouch." Suzaku replied as he went to the east wing of the palace building.

Ever since the beginning of the battle, the palace was heavily guarded, ready for the invasion against Britannia. Even with Britannia having superior technology, with the use of Knightmare frames, the Russians had assistance from the E.U. , who are their closest allies, and they have received supplies from the Chinese Federation. The battle raged for a few hours, but Lelouch was able to break through the lines with one of his regiments in the west while Suzaku broke through the east with his unit. The place was huge enough for Knightmares to fir in the hallways and the defenses were massive. They also had many strategic points, which can be used to lower their morale drastically.

"Suzaku, are you closing in on their supply depot?" Lelouch asked on the communication line

"Yeah, there were just many units stalling me, but I managed to break through." Suzaku said

"Alright then, secure the area once you arrive, we'll rendezvous at the central square where the throne room entrance is located." Lelouch commanded

"Be safe." Suzaku said and he cut the communication line

Lelouch went to the western garrison, where some of the Russian commanders were said to be stationed. Along the way, he met up with some of the enemy units. The Panzer-Hummels, German prototype knightmares, and the Gun-Rus transported from the Chinese Federation. The numbers were a bit more than Lelouch had thought, but that just made it easier for him on the fact that his Knightmare's main weapons are explosives and can kill groups of enemy units. There were also some RPG units and Machine Guns but they did little help anyway.

When he arrived at the garrison, it was barely defended. Lelouch thought that it may be a possibility of a trap so he took a deep breath and decided. He'll just blast open the door then. He fired a missile at the door and it was reduced to rubble. The room was dark, nothing was in sight. He went inside the garrison, and turned on the lights. The only things there were just inactive weapons, and a capsule situated in the center of the room

"What are the Russians doing in a time like this? They actually decided to resort to the use of poison gas? How cliché." He said

He decided to get out of his cockpit and take a look. It doesn't seem to be dangerous as it is stabilized. He looked at the labels that were on it. It was a different type of capsule than he thought. He looked at the system on to activating it. It has the system if a prison capsule. So does that mean it's a prison and not poison? Whatever the case Lelouch decided to open it. What happened was to say for him, indescribable. It was a flash of bright light that surrounded the area, and green hair flew out.

'Wait, green hair? What kind of person is this?' Lelouch thought

The light died out and the figure became visible. He tried to see and once he did, he was surprised. Why keep a woman in a capsule? He approached her, undoing her restraints and allowed her to move her limbs.

"Who are you?" He asked

"My name is C.C." The woman said

"I asked for your name, not initials, but I guess that will do for now since I don't have time. What are you doing in a capsule and in RUSSIA of all places?" Lelouch asked

"Well, I was looking for a place to settle and get good pizza, but unfortunately for me I was captured by Russians. Seeing that they were trying to kill me, which they couldn't; they decided to lock me up in a capsule." C.C. said boringly

"Getting to be killed but can't all because you wanted pizza? What kind of sick joke is that?" Lelouch said sarcastically

"The ones that I'm used to." C.C. simply replied

"Might as well bring you along with me for now. Come on, if I can finish my mission faster, I'll buy you pizza." Lelouch said and C.C. perked up when she heard pizza

"Sure thing…. Boya" She said in a mocking tone

"Shut up witch." Lelouch just said and his eyes just widened on what he just said to her 'oh snap' he thought

"I get that a lot, don't worry about it." C.C. replied.

"Ladies first." Lelouch said as he led her to his Knightmare frame.

When they got inside Lelouch's Knightmare, it was to say… hmmm… how should he word this…. lacking space. It was pretty tight, but when he adjusted it a bit, they were both fine. Lelouch then returned on his route to get to the throne room. The Russian Czar might still be there if he hastens the pace. The place was pretty clear, except for some sentry guns on the way, which were not really a problem. When he arrived at the entrance of the throne room, Suzaku wasn't there yet.

"Where could he be?" Lelouch muttered

Suzaku, on his situation, he was surrounded by enemies on all sides. It seems like they decided to go for him instead of Lelouch. While he was grateful that Lelouch is safe, he seems to be in quite a pinch. He'll need help fast, and he hopes his friend can arrive on time

"Surrender now Britannian, and I promise that you won't be harmed" The Russian commander said

"I refuse! I will do everything in my power to stay alive and wait for reinforcements from Prince Lelouch" Suzaku replied

"Then die Britannian scum!" The Russian commander said as all the units took aim

Suzaku got himself ready to counter their attack, once they started firing, he immediately fired slash harkens in front of him, taking some of the Panzer-Hummels and use them as a shield to defend from the bullets and throw it at them to destroy the Gun-Rus. He fell back and decided to throw a chaos grenade to cause more disorder in their formation. The grenade exploded and many bullets came out of it like a machine gun with an added power with the spin.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled out from afar, launching missiles at the enemy commander

"Lelouch, you're okay. That's a relief." Suzaku said

"Yeah, I was already at the center but you weren't there, so I decided to go after you" Lelouch said firing his machine gun

"Damn Britannians! Why can't you just die!?" The Russian commander said as they attempted to fight back again

"Unfortunately for you, your own incompetence will lead to your own downfall." Lelouch said to him. "I will give you all a choice, surrender and I will allow you to live, or die with regrets. It is your choice." Lelouch said

Most of the Russians were grunting about this. Would they surrender to the Britannian just like that because he has defeated them in war just like that? They didn't want to die; they just joined the military because they didn't want their homeland to be conquered and to spend their lives in peace.

"Why should we take your word for it, Britannian?" One of the Russian units asked

"Because I'm willing to allow those who would surrender properly to be pardoned of their crimes and to allow them to live on with their lives. Of course I will allow you to work under my command if I add so myself." Lelouch said

"Are you sure that's wise to do Lelouch?" Suzaku asked

"Why not Suzaku? These men have proven themselves already; I don't want to waste the opportunity to recruit such audacity on the battlefield." Lelouch complimented

"I see. And it will allow you to have influence and have allies on you side. Plus gaining support for any future plans if you were to have." Suzaku summarized

"I don't take any of your words, Britannian. Men, take aim!" The commander said

Some of the men were hesitant, if they were to comply with the order, they would be killed by the Prince; and if they were to refuse, they would be killed by the commander. If they had the option to surrender they would, as of now, their pride was on the line and they were at the mercy of the Prince. They had little time to respond but one decided. He lowered his weapon and raised up his hands

"I surrender, please do not kill them. I ask of you for their behalf." The brave soldier said

"And if I may ask, what have you thought of to come to this conclusion?" Lelouch asked

"Our country has fallen, if we were to continue, we would repeat the incident of what has happened to Area 11." He said and Suzaku stiffened

"Oh really? I know a do or die resistance is hard, but I do commend you for your choice. What of the others?" Lelouch asked the other Russian troops.

"Tch…. If anything, this world has gone mad with power. I surrender, do as you please." The Russian commander said

"My, you seem to know what you are doing, boya." C.C. said

"I learned from the best of my family." Lelouch said to her

"What now Lelouch?" Suzaku asked his best friend

"I'll handle it." Lelouch said as he picked up the communications.

Outside of the palace was a fierce battle, artilleries were being launched from both sides and missiles covered the sky in the form of a barrage. Bullet holes were everywhere, spread out in the area. Lead can be heard being fired from machine guns, explosions can be heard on the ground and in the sky as the skies are black with ashes.

"Commander, what do we do now?" One of the Russian Privates asked the commanding officer

"I dunno my friend; all I can pray is that General Yuri can be successful in taking out the enemy commander who is inside the palace right now." The commander said

"Attention all units!" A voice can be heard, recognized as the Britannian Prince's voice

"What the bloody hell just happened!?" The commander said

"The leader of this resistance has agreed on surrendering, they have realized that fighting for such a corrupted government as the communists has been a dishonor to them. All men, Lelouch vi Britannia commands all of you! Stand down this instant! We have won the conquest of Russia." Lelouch said proudly

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" The cheers can be heard all around St. Petersburg and its closer areas.

* * *

><p>+Back at the G-1 Base+<p>

Suzaku and Lelouch got out of their Knightmares, and immediately went to eat. They were exhausted, but hungry nonetheless. They were talking about what the next move would be since they have Russia in their hands, and since Lelouch promised some of the Russians that they can work under his command. He nodded to this but decided to change the topic.

"Suzaku, I have something I need to show you, go to my room in an hour okay?" Lelouch told him

"Can I ask why?" Suzaku asked

"It's something important, just trust me on this." Lelouch said as he stood up.

Suzaku wondered about that. Maybe Lelouch found something interesting in the palace while he was being ambushed in the eastern hallways. Anyway, it might be some dangerous Russian experiment that the enemy was working on before they were attacked. He arrived at his friend's room. He knocked on it.

"It's open." Lelouch replied

Suzaku opened the door. What really surprised him was the woman who was staying on Lelouch's bed and eating pizza.

"Who is she Lelouch?" Suzaku asked

"My name is C.C. . Hello to you too Suzaku Kururugi." C.C. replied finishing her slice of pizza.

"How do you know my full name?" Suzaku asked C.C.

"Lelouch told me about you on how you two are friends." C.C. said

"Yeah I told her about you. Anyway, you wanted to know about her?" Suzaku nodded. "She was in a prison capsule in the western garrison. I was surprised that they would do that." Lelouch said

"So you just took her in now knowing what she can do." Suzaku said

"Not exactly like that. I do have my suspicions, but she seems very interesting if the Russians had decided to lock her up in a capsule and not in a prison cell." Lelouch said and Suzaku understood immediately.

"So you're not human?" Suzaku asked C.C.

"You can say that. Even boy over here called me a witch just to shut me up the entire time." C.C. said

"You seriously just called her a witch because she annoyed you?" Suzaku asked hiding his laughter

"Yeah what about it? It's not like you get mad at me when I start barking out orders and leave no questions for you,; and you pretty much either get surrounded and beg for help." Lelouch shot back

"Whatever. So what are you planning to do with her anyway?" Suzaku asked

"I dunno, let her stay for a while and maybe get some answers out of her?" Lelouch said

"You know I'm right in front of you right?" C.C. said

"Shut up witch, we're trying to discuss something." Lelouch snarled

"I know what can shut you up. How about we make a contract?" C.C. simply said

"A contract?" Both boys said in unison confused

"Sure. This contract can grant you power even that surpasses Chuckles, who is currently ruling over the Britannian Empire." C.C. said and Lelouch looked surprised

"What do you know about _him?_" He spat out that word as if it was poison

"I was acquainted with your mother before she was assassinated." C.C. said and Lelouch's mouth went agape.

"You know my mother!?" Lelouch shrieked.

"Yes I know your mother boy. I even know you were raised in Aries Villa." C.C. said. Lelouch was in shock of this revolution. Someone knowing about his mother, maybe he can get some information about her death.

"You seriously know all of this?" Suzaku asked

"Yes, I'm not kidding, if anything, she was my former contractor." C.C. said and both boys were surprised again.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Lelouch asked

"You're interesting, boya, your friend too. You might be someone who can change my point of view of life." C.C. said

"Anyway, about the power you were talking about…" Suzaku asked

"Ah yes, the power I am offering both of you is called "Geass"; the power of the king." C.C. said

"What kind of power is it?" Lelouch asked for details

"It depends on the person; it manifests itself in its host in one way or another." C.C. answered

"And why offer us this?" Suzaku asked

"Because like I sad, you're both interesting; and besides, you two can benefit from it. You two have the qualities to possess the power, which is rare because only a chosen few can wield it." C.C. said

"Lelouch, we need to talk in private, can you excuse us?" Suzaku asked and C.C. nodded

They both talked about this in a separate room debating on what it could do to affect their future. On one hand it would be beneficial like C.C. said but Lelouch knows better that power comes at a cost. On the other hand, it would be a slight problem if ever people get a hold of it. But they were debating about how they can use it for themselves. They had something in common: They wanted the power to shape their own future. But they still had doubts. They finally went back into the room where C.C. just stood hugging one of Lelouch's pillows

"So what is your decision, both of you?" C.C. asked

They both took a deep breath. "We….

* * *

><p>+Flashback end+<p>

"Long story short, we will not tell you if we accepted the offer or not." Lelouch said cutting off that part of the story

"But why!? How come anyone didn't know about this!?" Clovis yellef

"That's because the moment we made the decision, C.C. left already…." Lelouch said 'And with some of my money in the process…' he added in his mind.

"And how come you won't tell us what your decision was?" Clovis asked

"Do I have a reason to tell you what our decision was?" Lelouch asked back

"The potential that you guys may have the possibility of possessing a superpower is reason enough." Clovis said

"Maybe I'll tell you at dinner, but now I need to go catch up on my schedule, I have a call to make." And with that Lelouch left to go to his personal ship

"Sir Kururugi, may I ask what your decision was?" Clovis pleaded, in hopes of getting something from the Knight of Seven

"I'm sorry Prince Clovis; Lelouch and I made a promise not to tell anyone what it was. This was a topic he was never pleased with." Suzaku said as he followed Lelouch to go to his quarters

"And what about you woman? Why did you insist on allowing that to happen?" Clovis asked C.C.

"Like he said when he was saying the story, I find him interesting." C.C. said as she went to the dining room in hopes of finding pizza.

* * *

><p>+Lelouch's Quarters; HMAS Constantine; 6:00 p.m. +<p>

Lelouch went to his quarters in hopes of getting some sleep, but first things first; he had a call to make with his brother. He still had much to do before he could relax and settle down and get to go have some fun. He sat in front of the screen awaiting the moment. A channel request popped up and he immediately accepted it. His brother Schneizel was there drinking some wine with Kanon on his left side.

"Hello there Lelouch, how was your first day at Area 11?" Schneizel asked

"Already had trouble the moment when I just wanted to meet up with a friend." Lelouch groaned

"Pray do tell. At the moment, I have a ceasefire between the Ukrainians at the Middle Eastern border. They were about to launch forces into helping out the forces at Area 18, where I believe Cornelia is at the moment." Schneizel said

"And if they were to interfere, that would just make things worse for Cornelia, as out forces are not that adapt to the desert." Lelouch said

"True. Anyway, anything new on you end brother?" Schneizel asked

"If anything, something really good went on my way, and it was pretty eventful for the least." Lelouch sighed

"I see. By the way, I heard that the Ashfords have an academy there at Area 11." Schneizel said

"What about it? I know it's a good place, and I was just there earlier picking up an errand that I asked for." Lelouch said

"What I'm thinking about is your education, which you never got to finish for two reasons." Schneizel said

"Are you serious? You know I have a busy schedule and I cannot afford to be slacking off especially with the media threatening to swarm on me." Lelouch pointed out

"But it would be a good place to lay low. We can even rearrange your schedule a bit so you can relax more." Schneizel added

"Fine" He admitted in defeat "But I'm bringing Suzaku in it as well, he never finished his own anyway." He added

"Fine with me, as long as it can benefit you one way or another." Schneizel said. "Speaking of Sir Kururugi, where is he?"

"By now I let him go ahead and report on what happened today. I doubt Bismarck would just sit back idly, since he has to make reports to daddy dearest on the situation on Area 11." Lelouch said

"I see…. Contact me if you need anything okay?" Schneizel said

"Same to you too." Lelouch replied and the communications were cut off

* * *

><p>+Suzaku's Room+<p>

Suzaku waited at his quarters in the Constantine. It was nice that Lelouch had a room made for him, having all of the things that remind him of his childhood. He was wearing his civilian clothes, having to change out of the pilot suit. He waited there for a while expecting a call from the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldestein, Lelouch's master when he was acknowledged by the emperor to let him serve in the fields of war. The screen popped up with a private channel. Suzaku accepted it and said man was on the screen.

"Suzaku Kururugi, how is the situation at Area 11?" Bismarck asked

"The moment his Highness went to pick up something from the Ashfords, we received note about terrorists stealing Clovis' experimental poison gas, but in the end we were able to retrieve it." Suzaku said

"Any information about the poison gas?" He asked

"Turns out it was like His Majesty had predicted. It wasn't a poison capsule but a prison one, just like the reports had said during the St. Petersburg incident 2 years ago." Suzaku replied

"I see. It seems like there has been trouble there in Area 11 besides the consideration of Terrorism. I trust that you will continue on your surveillance Sir Kururugi." Bismarck said

"Yes My Lord." Suzaku said and the communications were cut off

* * *

><p>+ Some fancy restaurant in Area 11, 6:30 p.m. +<p>

Both boys went out of Lelouch's airship to be summoned by Clovis. Apparently Clovis decided to go eat outside to celebrate their victory. They decided to wear civilian clothes on Lelouch's suggestion since they didn't want to attract too much attention to themselves. Lelouch wore his clothes that consisted of the red jacket, black inside shirt, pants, and loafers. Suzaku wore his long blue jacket with a yellow shirt and light blue pants, he also had a strap bag in case of some stuff he needs. And Clovis, knowing him, would have something extravagant that would scream out the name 'fabulous!', something Lelouch really never understood why he did.

Honestly, if it weren't for Suzaku to help Lelouch calm down, I think he would have decided to make him wear commoner clothes, or worse for Clovis, tattered rags

"Do you really have to wear something like that, I mean, we are just going out to eat, not do some huge party or something at the Government Bureau." Lelouch complained

"Relax Lelouch, what could possibly go wrong?" Clovis said

"Everything goes wrong the moment you said that…." Lelouch mumbled, Clovis didn't hear it, but Suzaku heard it

"Don't worry about it Lelouch, it will just be a normal night with no complications at all." Suzaku reassured him

"*sigh* it better be" Lelouch said

The three of them entered the restaurant; some people were looking at them. Everyone looked at the direction where the door opened. The person they noticed among the three was Prince Clovis; but they didn't know who the other two were. The nobles were looking disgusted on how mere commoners were able to be with the Third Prince of the Empire. As they were at the entrance, Lelouch can hear some of the nobles talking

"How was it possible?! Commoners being allowed to be with the Third Prince!?" One of the nobles said

"Anything is possible, but it really disgusts me that commoners got to him first." Another one said

"Not to mention the one on his left looks like an Eleven." A Baroness said

"That's it, Clovis; I'm going for a walk." Lelouch said turning around

"Why Lelouch, we haven't eaten yet." Clovis asked

"I just need some fresh air…" Lelouch said "and some time away from rotten nobles." He murmured the last part and walked away.

"Lelouch…." Suzaku said "Forgive me Prince Clovis, but I must help Lelouch for now. I need to get to him before he decides to cause trouble." Suzaku said to the Third Prince

"I understand Sir Kururugi, I know how he feels around nobles, and I offer my apologies." Clovis said

"I will tell Lelouch that. Please enjoy your time here, for now I need to make sure he doesn't start anything that would spell incident." Suzaku said as he went to find Lelouch, who seems have to stray a bit farther than Suzaku had anticipated.

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked on the streets of the city known as the Tokyo Settlement. It was the place that was used to be Japan's capital. He was seeing a lot of things happening at the area. Honorary Britannians were being bullied by Japanese, Britannians bulling Honorary Britannians, and Japanese were even addicted to drugs that they cause murder and misery in the area. Lelouch was disgusted on how this place was so corrupt. While he was walking down the pathway, he saw a Japanese gang grouping up on another Japanese. Lelouch moved a bit closer to hear what their conversation was about.<p>

"So, where's the debt you owe us!?" The first gang member said

"I don't have it yet, please I need more time." The one being bullied said

"Hah! And have to get over here all over again for the trouble to find you!? I don't think so." The second gang member said

"Please, I beg of you! I will get them in no time!" He pleaded again

"Hell no! We need it now! We're getting paid for this you know!" The third gang member said

Deciding that he will not allow this to go any longer, Lelouch decided to go up and stand up to the group of Japanese men. They disgust him to the very end

"Oh, what's this? A student?" The first gang member asked, letting go of the bullied man

"Japanese feeding on other Japanese… it disgusts me to see things like this. And to see it that they are doing it because a Britannian nobleman said so is so pitiful…" Lelouch said in a low cold tone

"Japanese? We're Elevens, we don't take pity on a person like you." The second gang member said, getting closer to Lelouch

"That is right; I hired these men to do my every bidding, money just to take away all what they have." The nobleman said, who was in the center of the circle

"And yes I use these men to do my bidding, and besides, a beautiful Britannian boy like you shouldn't get yourself involved into these things." He said as he waved his hand around Lelouch's chin

"Don't touch me, you scum!" Lelouch said in a low tone

"Why you…!" The nobleman said

"Hey, don't you dare call our boss that!" The first thug said as he tried to lay a punch on Lelouch

"Tch, for a boss, he seems pretty weak." Lelouch said, catching the thug's arm and throwing him down on the ground.

"Why you!" The second thug charged, threatening to tackle him.

"You people really are fools…." Lelouch said as he kicked him on the stomach, launching him towards the wall

"I will not allow this insult to continue any longer." The nobleman said as he took out a gun and shot Lelouch

Luckily for Lelouch he missed, but his cheek got grazed in the process. He reached up to see if it was injured or not. It was bleeding a bit. He sighed. Not wanting to waste anymore of his time, he moved back a bit to a distance where everyone can see him. He removed his contact lenses, revealing a bird-shaped sigil

"Leave now and forget that all of this happened." Lelouch commanded. He has them now under control

"Of course." They all said in unison under his influence and they left

Lelouch just turned back and tried to forget what just happened. Those men didn't even put up a good fight, but now he was grazed. He was thinking about what Clovis would say to him if he ever saw it. Looking up, he saw Suzaku running towards him.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Suzaku asked

"I'm fine Suzaku; nothing happened at all, why do you ask?" Lelouch said smoothly but Suzaku didn't buy it

"Really? Mind explaining to me about the graze then? And it's bleeding for God's sake!" Suzaku shrieked

"It's nothing Suzaku, it's just a bullet that missed a bit." Lelouch said and Suzaku shook his head

"Seriously? You know what; I'll just bring you back first. You're lucky I have a first aid kit in my bag." Suzaku said taking out a white case with a red cross in the center

"Whatever just patch me up and we'll get back to my pompous brother." Lelouch said chuckling

* * *

><p>+Back with Clovis+<p>

Clovis was just enjoying himself a bit with the nobles. They were chatting about what had just happened earlier in Shinjuku. He merely said that they got back the poison gas and promised them that they would no longer have the chance of taking it. But Clovis was getting a bit uncomfortable when the nobles decided to move into a more sensitive topic in Clovis' opinion

"Prince Clovis, I heard that your Brother is here at Area 11" A Baroness asked him

"Ah yes. My little brother is here indeed. He was the one who helped us get back the poison gas." Clovis said taking a sip from his glass

"We were wondering, who were those commoners you were with and how did they get to be with you tonight?" A nobleman asked taking a bite from his lobster.

"And most especially one of them seemed to be an Eleven." The nobleman's friend asked

"Of course I invited them with me, because I know them personally." Clovis said calmly

"But they are commoners Prince Clovis, if anything you should be friends with higher titles." The noblewoman said

"I assure you, there is nothing wrong with being with them. If I had the opportunity to introduce you them properly, then you would know why they know me." Clovis said eyeing the person behind the group of nobles

"Were you talking about us Clovis?" Lelouch said eyeing the nobles with Suzaku at his side

"Ah, your timing is always impeccable I must say." Clovis mused. "Allow me to formally introduce to them my dear nobles. The raven haired boy is Lelouch vi Britannia, my younger brother and Siege Perilous of the Empire. And the brown haired boy to his left is Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Seven from the Rounds" Clovis said to them and all the nobles' expressions were like fish

"The Siege Perilous and a Knight of the Round!?" The nobles exclaimed in unison.

"Why so surprised? I mean you people were talking about us earlier like we're mere commoners and now you're surprised?" Lelouch said boringly

"Well seeing that I told them that you two were not mere commoners, I think they thought of you as a Duke and his servant." Clovis said

"*sigh* whatever. Clovis just give me my food on the go, I need to get to sleep soon." Lelouch said and Clovis raised a brow

"Why so Lelouch?" Clovis asked

"Because starting tomorrow, and it's Schneizel's idea if I so add, I am going to Ashford Academy to resume my education" Lelouch groaned at the word education

"Hahaha, that's what you get for skipping tutoring while you were still a kid" Clovis laughed and Lelouch's eyes twitch

"Oh and Suzaku, you're going with me as well." Suzaku, who was laughing behind Lelouch stopped when he heard that

"Uh… okay Lelouch…" Suzaku said sheepishly

"Now I need to go, just send the food into my office, I need to do paperwork" Lelouch groaned as he escorted himself out with a sighing Suzaku behind him

"Oh Lelouch, this is really joyous." Clovis said as he finished his glass of wine

* * *

><p>+Ashford Academy, the next day+<p>

Everyone in the class' eyes widened as they saw the two new students that had arrived to be in their class. For Kallen Stadtfeld/Kozuki, it meant trouble for her, big time

"Hello, my name is Lelouch vi Britannia." Lelouch introduced himself

"And I'm Suzaku Kururugi; it's a pleasure to meet everyone." Suzaku introduced himself

"As you all know, they will be studying here now in Ashford Academy, please make them feel welcome everyone." The teacher said "You boys can choose which seat you would like."

Kallen was in shock, how can she keep up with her façade that now the Demon and the Reaper are standing right before her. This will seriously affect her plans for the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope this chapter satisfies any of your questions. ReviewRate/Favorite/Follow **  
><strong>Thank you for reading and have a nice day.<strong>


	5. School Days

**Author's Note: Finally! I was able to get an idea on how to do this part of the story. I got the idea on how the schedule is by using my kind of schedule. I apologize for the delay and I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: School Days<strong>

'Kallen you need to keep calm!' she tried to convince herself. God knows what trouble can happen with two more new students.

Ever since she came to Ashford Academy, her life was more difficult than before. Not only does she have to lead a rebel army, but also keep a façade as the daughter of the house of Stadtfeld. School was hectic because of all the students being such stuck up nosy brats. She can really relate on what might happen to them, the fact that they are high-ranking in the monarch system and they're young.

Honestly speaking, if she were in their shoes, she would want to just run away and just say to everyone "To hell with this! I'm out."

But what really caught her thought was why do they even need to go to school, most people know that nobility were highly educated, especially if they were from the Royal Family. She knows that Lelouch was a brilliant strategist, why does he need to be educated. Suzaku may not look like it but he is quite intelligent as well.

When the boys got themselves settled, classes immediately started. Kallen took note; she needs to know what their intentions are. Able to kill a Siege Perilous and a Knight of the Round can demoralize them drastically. And if possible, get some information about Britannian military secrets. Lady Luck is on her side today

Oh joy!

* * *

><p><strong>First Period: History<strong>

Their first class was history. Probably the most boring and annoying class ever in Kallen's opinion. How she hated hearing about how the Britannian's conquests have been able to accomplish so much ever since it's roots in Europe. She's disgusted on how racist these pigs were, people have their rights, and no one has the power to remove them at all

Well, in the Britannian's Point of View, they can.

Apparently, each student must state about an important event of the person given by the teacher, they are to write about a whole summary of the person assigned to them.

"Kallen, you have Napoleon Bonaparte, Suzaku will have Genghis Khan, and Lelouch will have about King Arthur." The teacher said.

"A summary about Napoleon, man…. This will be more difficult, the fact that I have to put things that would be positive to only Britannians" Kallen said

"Don't worry Kallen, I don't even know much about Genghis Khan, and they said he's a very well known person." Suzaku said cheering her up a bit

"I have the easiest among the three of us…. I won't mind helping you if you want." Lelouch said

"Easiest? Why would you say that? I mean, King Arthur is known for his achievements during his lifetime, how are you going to pull that off?" Kallen asked

"When I was younger I had an assignment to do a whole summary about his life, I can just add some more information into it and simply turn it in." Lelouch said

"I see, so this in nothing new?" She asked and he nodded

"I think I should get started, I need to learn more about who I'm writing about to get this finish." Suzaku said

"No problem, we have plenty of time to do this. Besides, class is about to end." Lelouch pointed out

* * *

><p><strong>Second Period: Math<strong>

"Ugh… Math class… why do you have to be so complicated and give most people a headache?" Kallen complained

Second period, math, is Kallen's most hated subject at the moment. Having just started, the teacher announced a pop quiz on about the chapter. Everyone in class also groaned when they had another unannounced test with their worst class. They just sat down and took the test. Fortunately for them the period was long, unfortunately the test was 3 pages back to back and is due by the end of period, and you have to show solutions.

'Why do we have a test every week? Why can't we have one each month or every 2 weeks?' Kallen said boringly while twirling her pen.

She glanced around her area to see how everyone was doing. Apparently the test was too much for them because everyone both didn't study and slacked off or they're just tired from too much work. She looked at where the two were sitting and she noticed something that really just pissed her off.

Lelouch was sleeping in class and Suzaku was already done, looking at his papers to check his answers. How and why do they even need to go to this school if they're just slacking off and already know how this bullshit works!? Honestly, if they were in the battlefield, she would just scorch them up with her Guren.

"Alright class, pass your papers forward." The math teacher said and everyone groaned

Lelouch just woke up from his slumber and simply yawned. He simply asked Suzaku "What are we doing here?"

"Oh Lelouch," He laughed "You're always like this every time you sleep. It's math class and we just finished the test." He informed

"Oh…" Lelouch said looking down "That was boring…" He said as he got up and turned in the paper

'Why can't those two take things seriously?' Kallen thought pissed

* * *

><p><strong>Third Period: Art<strong>

Art class was the time for creativity, letting your imagination fly and make things beautiful. Inspiration can be found in all places pure and elegant. Everyone was having a great time in art class; they considered it to be their leisure time. But for Kallen Stadtfeld, that's a whole different story….

The teacher asked for a volunteer to be the model, something she does everyday, and since the two new students were here, let's just say it was a little ironic than expected.

She was expecting for them to be modeling, much like her teacher does most of the time. But this time, he asked the boys to pick, and what they said was really unusual for them.

"We'll take a vote, let's do it the democratic way." Lelouch announced

Everyone roared. They were so happy that everyone had a chance to pick who they wanted as the model, which was weird because he _IS_ the Siege Perilous of Britannia. It was so weird how a royal was able to say that easily, I mean they usually are selfish and they'll make the decision instantly. Now Kallen knows, he really has potential to lead, and this unnerved her a bit.

"So everyone, who do you all choose to be it?" He questioned

At that very moment, they all pointed at Kallen. She was surprised and was about to run off. But she couldn't just reveal herself and ruin her second persona. Oh the decisions and she finally gave in.

All of the students sat around the center stage where Kallen is stationed. She sat down and did the pose that she was supposed to do. (Recall the episode after when Lelouch and Suzaku defeated Mao for reference)

'Man, I'm supposed to gather more information about them and now they're just using me as a mere scapegoat to have some petty excuse!' Kallen thought moving around a bit

"Hey Kallen, can't you stop moving around for once?" Rivalz said, making everyone stop

"Oh, um… sorry about that." Kallen said going back to her previous stance

"No, not like that, a little bit lower" He said

"Like this?" She adjusted a bit

"No, a little higher, that's too low" He said

"Here?" She moved up

"No, no, here, let me fix it." He said as he got up and fixing her position

"Here, and a little bit to the left, perfect!" He said, showing a smiling Kallen

"Eh? That's not how she looked!" Everyone complained. Lelouch just looked up and Suzaku immediately tried to erase some of his drawing to adjust.

'This is going to be a hell of a long day…' Kallen said in her mind, eyes twitching

* * *

><p><strong>Break Time<strong>

'Ugh… it's not even the afternoon yet and I'm already tired…' Kallen thought as she went outside to eat snack

Usually she was staying with the girls in her class for break time. They all talk about what was going on in their class in hopes of finding a way to pass it, as they are all lazy. Kallen is by no means lazy, she just ended up in this group for no apparent reason…. Maybe the reason might be because she's sick and can't do any physical activities in school but that's different from the work they do in class. Whatever it was, she didn't care, and she ended up with them anyway

"So how was everyone's day today?" Kallen asked her friends

"It was really well, I'm just jealous you ended up with the new students Kallen." Evelyn said

"Yeah, so how were they like? Are they serious or funny? Describe them for us." Ashley asked, taking a bite from her sandwich

"Please Kallen; you're our only hope of managing to be in a date with them." Elizabeth pleaded

"Well, they seem different from how they usually are, but I don't know what words to describe them with…." Kallen said

"Aww…." The three of them frowned

She looked away from the three of them to check her surroundings. She was surprised though, where did the two of them go? She then decided to get up and look around.

Kallen walked around the halls of the student council building; she remembered about an important meeting with the other members that was issued earlier this morning. When she finally arrived, all of the other members of the Student Council were there

"Hey Kallen you're late!" Milly exclaimed

"Yeah, sorry about that; there were plenty of things disturbing me" She sighed

"Is this about little Lulu?" Milly teased

"Little Lulu? Who's that?" Shirley asked

"It's a nickname I used to call Lelouch when we were younger." Milly smiled

"That's so adorable!" Shirley squealed while blushing

"So what's the meeting about?" Kallen asked, hiding her blush

"Ah yes. It's called you'll be following Little Lulu around~" Milly chimed

"Eh?!" The four of them exclaimed, with Kallen and Shirley's faces are as red as tomatoes

"Little Lulu has bad habits, and I happened to forgot what they were, so it will be Kallen's job to find out what they are and we'll put a plan together to prevent that from happening." Milly explained

"But why don't we just ask Lelouch himself?" Rivalz asked confused

"He had these habits ever since he was ten years old, imagine that. Plus the one who honed those habits of his are none other than the Prime Minister Prince Schneizel himself." Milly informed them

"Wow, so in the public they're diligent commanders, and in their private life, they're so laid back." Nina summarized

"Nah, both of them are diligent, but in their free time, they think of strategies and play chess against each other." Milly said

"I see…" Kallen said "But why does it have to be my job? Why can't Rivalz do it instead?" She asked

"Because Rivalz might end up peeing in his pants in Little Lulu accidentally says something out of his character. He's the type who likes to be cautious." Milly said

"Why does it sound like it's a seducing mission?" Kallen complained

"Whatever, off you go then, Miss Vice-President!" Milly said

Kallen just sighed. Why does everything have to fall on her? It does allow her to continue her mission without being noticed, but it seems too conspicuous, and it sucks to think of it like that. Milly simply informed her that the two of them might be on the rooftop, so she should start there. She merely complied and went up. When she arrived, she saw both boys talking, and with a bottle of champagne and Lelouch having a glass in his hand.

"May I ask why the two of you are doing here?" She asked nicely within the best of her ability to restrain from punching their faces

"Both of us like staying in high places and just look into the sky. Plus it's relaxing here; care to join us for a drink?" Lelouch offered

"Thanks, but I'll pass. We're on school grounds. Even though you two may be a Siege Perilous and a Knight of the Round, you can't shirk from your responsibilities on following the rules." Kallen said

"People aren't remembered for the rules they follow, they're remembered for the ones they break." Lelouch shot back, taking a sip.

"Quite in a Philosophical mood here aren't we?" Suzaku asked his friend

"At that moment yes; so may I ask why the Student Council Vice-President graces us with her presence?" Lelouch asked

"Break is almost over, and uh… how should I word this… I would like to learn more about what you do." Kallen said, hiding her blush

"Pray do tell, is this one of Milly's schemes again?"Lelouch asked, sighing

"You guessed it right there." Kallen said "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Milly and her silly plans…. She really left a mark on my head during those days." Lelouch groaned "Might as well play along with it. Chemistry class is next right? From there, I'll tell what we all need to do." He said "Let's play along with her game, and maybe win some cash in the process." He smiled

'Why do I have the feeling he's bipolar?' Kallen sweat dropped

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Period: Chemistry<strong>

Chemistry started and everyone was in place. The teacher had everyone split into groups of three, so Kallen decided that she would stay with Lelouch and Suzaku. The teacher didn't mind and the girls went all jealous that the Vice-President can just call dibs on anybody.

"So Lelouch, when you were younger, what kind of education did you have?" Kallen asked

"Mine was pretty complex, as expected from people who have a lot of money, I had a personal tutor." Lelouch responded

"How were your classes?" She pushed a bit more

"I skip most of them" He simply replied

"Huh, skip classes? How come?" She asked confused

"Classes bore me…. Enough said." He answered

"Then why are you continuing classes here at Ashford then?" She asked

"My brother's idea; which pissed and intrigued me at the same time." He said irritated about the idea of continuing his education.

"Oh…." She said understanding it

"Okay then, all of you are in your groups; now get your supplies up here in the front so we can get started on the process on how to make a minor explosion using only liquidated chemicals." The teacher said

"Suzaku, can you help Kallen get the stuff we need?" Lelouch asked, writing down a chemical equation on his notebook

"Okay, come on Kallen, let's get the stuff for the project." Suzaku said and Kallen nodded

"Sure." Kallen said as he followed the Knight to get their supplies

While both of them were getting the supplies, Lelouch was simply observing Kallen on how her attitude was. From what happened during the Shinjuku incident, the voice sounded almost alike as hers, but he won't be jumping into conclusions, for now he'll simply observe and see how this plays out.

"We got everything Lelouch." Suzaku said as he and Kallen laid down the materials

"Okay then. So we have to make a minor explosion right? I think that'll be easy." Lelouch said tapping his pen

'Please let him experienced with pyrotechnics…' Kallen said as she remembered being partnered up with Rivalz in this, and it did not end well

"What's the matter Kallen? You look like you're about to run for your life." Suzaku asked worried

"Oh um… I was just thinking, why need this chemical? Won't it cause trouble?" She asked pointing at the vial with a pink liquid

"No worries, it's one of the things we need" Lelouch reassured her

"Uh… okay…" She said trailing off

Everyone in class started the procedures. Most of the group were able to get it but mess up in the process and were forced to restart. Kallen and Suzaku were doing what Lelouch told them to do, and it went pretty well, no mess, no lecture from the teacher on why the hell did you do that and most of all, free time!

"We finally finished the project before everyone else, what are you going to do now?" Kallen asked Lelouch

"What do you mean what am _I _going to do, it's _we_ Kallen." Lelouch smirked

"What are you suggesting?" She asked

"You have friends right, I think you would want to be with them at the moment correct?" Lelouch asked and Kallen nodded "Let's bail class then"

"Pardon, but bailing class is against the school rules, I might end up having to repeat the whole year again." Kallen said feign worry

"I don't want to spend the whole day staying in school; I'll end up having more paperwork when I finish for today." He simply said "Plus I'm working on a project myself and need to get more funds."

"Get more funds? You're a Siege Perilous, how can you not have enough funds?" Kallen asked confused, but was able to get something important from Lelouch

"Unfortunately, with the war in the EU going on, most funding had to go there. I don't mind at all if that is happening, I can get the funds in the way I know how most." He said smiling

"Pray do tell, mind telling me what it is?" Kallen asked tilting her head

"Gambling of course." He said simply

"Eh!?" Kallen said out loud, standing up and gaining the attention of the entire class

"Miss Stadtfeld, is there a problem?" The chemistry teacher asked, walking towards their table

"Umm... No, why do you ask?" She said sheepishly

"I'm afraid it seems like there is one, mind telling the class what it was about?" The teacher said closing into their table

"Suzaku, do it." Lelouch said and Suzaku spilled the vial that worried Kallen earlier

The place ended up covering the area in pink smoke. Everyone braced themselves by covering their faces with face masks that were provided in the lab. Kallen looked back to see that the people who caused it seemed to be calm

"Calm down Kallen, this is merely a gas colorant; nothing harmful was in the substance. Now come on, we're going out of here right now." Lelouch simply said

"What are we going to do then?" Kallen asked

"We're going of course, ladies first."Lelouch said gesturing to the door

When the smoke was finally cleared out, everyone was surprised on what happened. Kallen just ran off with the two new students, this made every single girl jealous of her. The teacher was just plain angry, three students dare to skip her class. She'll make sure that they both pay.

* * *

><p>Said trio that skipped class were walking down the hallways. They had plans to do that did not involve staying in school. Kallen was reluctant to tell them, but she informed them about an elevator that only the Student Council has access to. Lelouch really was surprised, just how much did the Student Council outrank their staff?<p>

But little did the three of them know Milly Ashford had something else in mind.

"Why are we doing this anyway Lelouch?" Kallen asked stopping in the middle of the hall

"Well I wanted to skip class and you look like you wanted to run away from Milly, so I decided we should just go out." Lelouch said

"Eh?" Kallen was really confused now

The three of them stopped their conversation when the intercom ringed, signaling an announcement

"Hello Ashford Academy! Milly Ashford here. Now I was hearing about the little incident concerning out Vice President and our two new students. I think it's time for everyone's favorite game!" She said

"Oh no…" Kallen paled

"That's right everybody! It's time to catch them all! Whoever brings me any from Lelouch, Suzaku, or Kallen will have budget increased tenfold!" Milly exclaimed and the whole student body roared

"Damn you Milly!" Kallen yelled

"There's not enough time before we get caught, can you lead us to the elevator you mentioned?" Lelouch said

"Right this way." Kallen said

There were plenty of routes to take to the elevator, but it was difficult since the whole student body was involved in this. Damn Milly and her plans to get more information, this was one of the main reasons Kallen hated Britannians.

When they arrived at the elevator, Kallen immediately typed in the password, it didn't accept it.

"Dammit Milly, you changed the password again!" Kallen said as she punched the wall

"Here, let me take a crack in it." Lelouch said as he immediately started typing several password possibilities

"You might wanna hurry up; the others are coming here right now." Suzaku pointed out

"I don't need to" He said as the door opened. "Let's get going."The other two nodded and went inside the elevator

The three of them managed to get into the elevator without being caught. Kallen sighed in relief; she didn't want to deal with anymore of Milly's little games.

"Miss Ashford, we lost the targets. They seemed to have been last seen near the vicinity of the art room." One of the members of the Rugby team said

"Around the art room? Why would they be near that place?" Milly said to herself before she had an idea "Of course, the elevator leading to the water systems!" She figured it out. "But I remember changing the password earlier today without telling anyone…" She thought again "Oh Lulu…. You and your bad habits…" Milly finally said

The three of them arrived at the waterway which the elevator led them into. It was the place where the water flow of the Academy was located. The place had plenty of entrance and exit areas they can use so it was the perfect place to go to if you want to skip classes.

"So what are you two going to do since you finally got out of class?" Kallen asked the both of them

"I'm going to Babel Tower, I need to go and get some more money of my said project." Lelouch said

"And I need to keep a watch on Lelouch, he might end up getting injured again or something else might occur, like a terrorist attack." Suzaku said

"What about you Kallen? What do you plan to do since we ended up dragging you into this situation?" Lelouch asked

"I don't know since I'm stuck with you guys and I doubt Milly will simply call off the hounds, might as well go along with you." She replied

"You really are a person with a sickly persona." Lelouch laughed and Kallen laughed a bit. Suzaku took note on that

"Well then, shall we get going now? I have a variety of clothes in my case we can change out to." Lelouch said

They walked through the water system and got out through one of the doors that lead to one of the storage houses at the front of the Academy. They were already dressed up as civilians to avoid suspicion. Lelouch had his white jacket with a pink inside shirt with a green tie and white pants. Suzaku wore a green jacket and grey pants and had a pair of glasses as an accessory. Kallen decided to wear a white dress shirt with a flower design and a red skirt reaching down her knees.

* * *

><p>They got out and snuck into the garage are of the school, where some of the cars are parked. They searched for Rivalz's bike and found it on the way back. They bought it up to the front and got it into the open. Then Kallen realized what they were doing<p>

"How are we going to get the bike to work if we don't have the key?" Kallen asked

"Don't worry about it, I have my ways." Lelouch said holding up a screwdriver

"Where did you get that?"Kallen asked, her eyes twitching

"I keep it around me, just in case of these types of situations." He said unbolting the screws with the screwdriver revealing the wires.

"Okay, if I just attach these two wires, then it would…" Lelouch said as he puts the two wires together and a spark came out, causing the engines to activate

"It works now." Kallen said in disbelief, honestly, if he wasn't a Siege Perilous, he would have been the most wanted criminal on Britannia's list.

"Oh the habits of yours" Suzaku commented

"Whatever, now come on, we're going. Suzaku you drive, I'll sit behind you and Kallen can take the passenger seat." Lelouch said bolting back the screws.

When they managed to get on the road, most of the students who were sent by Milly to find them saw them going out with Rivalz' motorbike. They were really amazed on how Suzaku handled the controls with ease

"Aw dammit! They took my bike! Rivalz complained

"Don't worry Rivalz, they'll take good care of it." Milly reassured him

"Yeah, but how was he able to get it started without the key?" Rivalz asked

"I don't know Rivalz, I don't know." Milly said

The three of them were at the highways. Suzaku was able to do some tricks with the bike that caused Kallen to scream and Lelouch to laugh. The ride was very pleasant nonetheless.

'So these are Suzaku and Lelouch as who they are, not the Knight of Seven or the Siege Perilous. They really care carefree.' Kallen thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>They arrived to their designated place: Babel Tower. Lelouch came here to get some money by winning against nobles who come here often. They parked in an area and went inside the building. The place was packed with them, all from middle aged men to adults. Everyone was enjoying themselves and drank and played to their hearts content.<p>

But what really caught Lelouch's eye was a dark skinned man wearing plenty of jewelry, also having a lot of women by his side. He approached him to see what was going on.

"My oh my, look who we have here. A high school student, what's one like you doing in a place of adults?" He sneered

"I just came here looking for a challenge, and I simply saw you harassing that girl. Would you like to play a game of chess?" Lelouch asked with a smile.

"Hahaha! You seem to be either brave or stupid. I'm the Black King, I'm one to not refuse a challenge, this will teach you the harshness of the adult world, I accept." The Black King smirked

"Splendid, then sir, how would you like to raise the stakes?" Lelouch said and this caught the Black King's attention

"Keep talking." He replied

"It's simple. We'll play three games. Loser has to go on his hands and feet and bark like a dog." Lelouch said "And loser also has to pay 2,000,000 in credits paid full." He added

That made a gasp from all of the other nobles who were listening to their conversation. The Black King laughed. "Hahaha, I accept your challenge. Don't think because you're a school boy means I would go easy on you." He said smirking

"No worries, I wouldn't have it any other way." Lelouch smiled

The game started and everyone was watching. All of the nobles were watching intently on why a high school student would be in a place like this, and gambling nonetheless. Kallen looked worried about the conditions that Lelouch set. She thought he seemed overconfident of his abilities. She looked at Suzaku, who was simply watching. He looked very calm

"Suzaku, aren't you the least bit worried that Lelouch might lose?" Kallen asked

"No worries, Lelouch gambled with higher stakes than this, and he won all of it." Suzaku said "Besides, I think he's ahead of the game." He pointed out

When she looked at the chessboard, the pieces were set in all strategically placed locations. What intrigued Kallen was with Lelouch's use of the King Piece. It was moved more than once not to avoid a check or evade, but to attack

"How come you use that King Piece of yours more often than the rest of your pieces? Are you planning to lose?" The Black King asked in disgust, knowing that he was losing.

"If the King doesn't lead, how will he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch calmly replied. He saw an opening and moved his Knight. "Checkmate."

All of the nobles gasped on how the student was able to defeat the Black King with ease. On the second game, he trapped the Black King in between two Rooks and the Queen.

'How is this kid beating me!? If I don't do something, my reputation will fall drastically' The Black King thought, his hands sweating and thinking critically

"What's the matter? Afraid that your reputation will drop because of losing to a student?" Lelouch taunted

"Why you-!" The Black King said angrily and moves his Knight away from the King's position

"That's a worse move than I expected. Oh well, Checkmate." Lelouch said as he trapped the King in between a Bishop, a Pawn, and the Queen

All of the nobles started chatting among themselves that the infamous Black King just lost to a student less than half his age. They were wondering on what the Black King will do next

"Dammit! You cheated didn't you?" The Black King snarled

"Do you have any proof?" Lelouch said boringly

"I don't need proof; I can simply forge a video of you cheating." The Black King said and two bodyguards came up trying to immobilize Lelouch

"Heh… you nobles sicken me." Lelouch said disdainfully

"Why you..!" One of his Bodyguards aimed to punch Lelouch

"People these days…" Lelouch yawned and dodged the punch to kick his back

All of the nobles were shocked on how the student was able to beat down the bodyguard. Kallen's jaw just dropped on how Lelouch was able to handle the situation with ease. Suzaku was just smiling and holding in a laugh on how his best friend is humiliating a noble. Kallen just stared at Suzaku, he really seems to be enjoying this too much.

"Aren't you supposed to help him?" Kallen asked Suzaku

"Nah, he'll be fine. Just watch" Suzaku replied

Every after attack attempts the Black King's bodyguards tried on him, Lelouch did nothing but either dodged them or simply held their attack back. In short, this was a one-sided match, and the nobles around them were amazed on how one student was able to handle high class bodyguards with ease.

The Black King was pissed, not only did he suffer three matches in a row against him but also was humiliated by him on how the bodyguards were simply played on. Not wanting to continue this any longer, the Black King took a knife and prepared to attack

"Can't you die already!?" The Black King said enraged as he threw the knife aimed for Lelouch's head

"No!" Kallen yelled and attempted to push Lelouch away but Suzaku grabbed her by the shoulder

"Look at what happens" Suzaku simply said and she did. Her eyes just widened and all the nobles were as surprised as she was

He caught the knife in between his two fingers, stopping it before it went onto his forehead. The Black King and his bodyguards just stared at what happened, trying to comprehend in their heads on what just happened

"You know, I was about to say that I wouldn't need to embarrass yourself and just pay the bet but you just decided to embarrass yourself anyway. What a shame." Lelouch said pitifully

"Tch… I don't need your damn pity!" The Black King snarled

"What a waste of my time… I need to go back…" Lelouch said as he approached Kallen and Suzaku. "Come on, we're going. It was fun anyway." He said and both nodded

The nobles around there were gossiping on what just happened. The Black King just stood there motionless in defeat. This was the most embarrassing day of his life. Plus he has to owe the kid 2,000,000 in credits. Damn that kid

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" Lelouch thought out loud<p>

"Is there a problem Lelouch?" Suzaku asked

"Just wishful thinking but where's Clovis at the moment?" Lelouch said

"I can call him right now." Suzaku said dialing the number

"How were you able to do that?" Kallen said in disbelief

"Oh, it usually happens a lot ever since I was a kid. I tend to dress up as a commoner just to see the looks of the noble's faces. Plus they pay in pride." Lelouch said

"I see." Kallen said

"But still, I don't know why, but how come I feel something bad is going to happen?" Lelouch thought

'Oh no, today's the day when the Yamato Alliance will start attacking from the Saitama Ghettoes, Prince Clovis might be there right now.' Kallen thought worriedly

"Is something the matter?" Lelouch asked Kallen

"In a way I guess…" Kallen said

Their conversation was interrupted when the roof of Babel Tower was shattered. Knightmare frames appeared. Glasglows and a few Sutherlands probably. Kallen was surprised and Lelouch grabbed her hand and moved to a safer area. Suzaku followed behind them to ensure their escape.

"This is the Yamato Alliance! We got you all as hostages!" The leader said through the speakers

"What's happening?" Kallen asked

"It seems like Terrorists that were in the Saitama Ghetto decided to move in to Babel Tower to have them as hostages." Lelouch said

"Even more bad news, Clovis went to Saitama to intercept them when they heard word about it. It seemed like it was a decoy to lower the defenses in the city." Suzaku said

"Damn, so we're in a corner now aren't we?" Kallen asked

Lelouch just simply chuckled. "Well then, it seems like we're surrounded in all sides, oh well." He said smirking

"Lelouch?" Kallen asked worried and hopefully

"They all went to one place after they sent false information to Clovis. So this means most or all of the forces of the Yamato Alliance are here." He said

"Then we're trapped then! We don't have weapons at all! How do you expect to win!?" Kallen yelled

"Don't worry. All the conditions are clear now." Lelouch said

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked

"He's like this. When it seemed like a losing situation, next thing we know, we win." Suzaku said

Lelouch smiled "Well then because they're all so kind as to gather themselves up." He said with a predatory grin. "I'm going to win"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please reviewfollow/favorite. Can I know about you opinion on Lelouch in this story? Just curious, I would like to know what everyone thinks. Have a nice day**


	6. Demon Kings Salvo

**Author's Note: Yosh, finally a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. Just a little note here**

_"Italicized" = _Darkness speaking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Demon Kings Salvo<strong>

"What do you mean we're going to win? We're surrounded on all sides!" Kallen reacted on how seemingly overconfident Lelouch was at the moment

"In chess, it may look like you don't have anymore options, but there is one right in front of you." Lelouch simply replied

"Okay fine whatever. So what's your plan?" Kallen asked

"Well if anything, we only know that the Yamato Alliance is here correct? What would to say, if another force were to stall Clovis' forces at Saitama?" Lelouch said and Kallen's eyes widened

"You mean another group? Who do you think it might be then?" Kallen asked

"The Japanese Liberation Front" Suzaku responded

"The JLF, Isn't that the largest resistance group here in Area 11?" Kallen said in disdain, having to call her home an Area.

"Yes, I've heard of some rumors that Kyoshiro Todou, the leader of the Four Holy Swords, is in their ranks." Lelouch said

"So does that mean that the Yamato Alliance is in an agreement with the JLF?" Kallen asked in disbelief

"That's a high probability, but we can't be sure enough. For now we need to focus on escaping. Suzaku you have the guns I asked you to bring?" Lelouch asked and Suzaku nodded, bringing out a bag with three pistols

"So which route are we going through? Are we splitting up?" Kallen asked

"Yeah, you and Suzaku will go through the escape route I labeled here." He said bringing out a map of the whole Babel Tower structure

"Wait, does that mean you're going to be alone?" Kallen asked

"Yeah pretty much; I'm going to confront the Yamato Alliance, maybe even get some information out of them." Lelouch simply said

"What? How can you be so reckless! If you're going to do that, then take Suzaku with you. I can take care of myself." Kallen said pissed

"Ara, you really are as how Milly defined you, the redhead girl with the sickly 'persona'" Lelouch clarified

'Uh oh…' Kallen thought, afraid what will happen next

"I don't care if I'll go out alone, what kind of gentleman would I be if I do not put the needs of the lady first?" Lelouch said. "Take the other gun with you, Suzaku can dual wield, I have my own." Lelouch said as he went ahead

"Will he be okay?" Kallen asked in genuine worry

"He'll be fine, I know he will." Suzaku reassured as they went down the path that Lelouch laid out for them

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>+Lelouch's Situation+<strong>_

Lelouch went to the lower levels of the building, that's where he suspect that the leaders of the Yamato Alliance would station during their assault. Having a copy of the building layout in his watch, he looked at all the possible routes and quickly deducted on which route he can use to lay explosives.

He took the route which was really dark enough that the lights from the Glasglows can't reach no more than 6 meters. It was really a good thing for him that he practiced on working his vision in night so he won't really need to use night vision goggles. He does usually go out and avoid all of the security in Aries Villa, which was an almost impossible feat to achieve ever since the increase of security after his Mother's assassination.

Not that he would care about the security anyway

He went through the wider hallways and was able to see from afar a squadron of some rebel terrorists doing a patrol. Maybe by now they had all of the Britannians hostage or dead.

"Come on men, we need to look out more, there could be more Britannians hiding in here. If we're lucky, we might just score big and maybe even get someone whose position is as high as to one of the bastard Clovis' inner circles." The squadron leader said

"Yes sir! Beginning operation" The other members said as they went into other several pathways.

'Now this is interesting. I know spreading out can cover more ground, but that leaves them vulnerable if their communications can't reach on time.' Lelouch thought to himself 'Oh well, might as go along with it and kill them now; I do hope that Suzaku and Kallen can reach the safer area before I execute my plan.' He thought smirking, removing both his contact lenses, and disappearing into the darkness.

"Sir, there doesn't seem any people that have escaped ever since we started." One of the members of the first squad reported.

"Copy that, just keep your eyes out; this building has a complex design that allows escapee points in various locations. We haven't sealed the off yet so we're buying some time before Clovis can return from Saitama after battling some members of the JLF that we have informed." The squad leader said.

"Understood squad leader" The member replied cutting off the radio

"This was brilliant I must say! With the Japanese Liberation Army working with us, we can have a foothold of our rebellion with the seize of Babel Tower! Marvelous idea Keiji, we can be one step closer into taking back our dear Japan!" The leader of the Yamato Alliance said

"It was no difficulty sir, I had planned this all, making sure that I make no mistake." The seventeen year old Keiji said bowing

"I sure am hoping. That idiot Viceroy has most if not all of the military in Saitama; he couldn't defeat them until he had assistance." The leader said

"Assistance, sir?" Keiji asked

"Yes, I heard of a rumor that the Siege Perilous is here at Japan with the Knight of Seven as his escort." The leader said disdainfully

"The Knight of Seven? Are you referring to the son of the previous Japan Prime Minister Suzaku Kururugi?" Keiji asked clarifying and in disbelief

"Yes, and with the Demon of Britannia by his side, they seem almost impossible to defeat. Let's just hope that they wouldn't dare to stop our plans, or let them know if it's too late" The leader said

"Then if I may, I will go out in one of out stolen Sutherlands and assist with the patrol. That would allow us to secure more ground and hustle the search progress." Keiji said

"Do as you wish. I will not allow this opportunity go to waste." The leader said

"Thank you very much. I will not allow myself to fail" Keiji said as he left

'So he was the one who planned this whole thing out… Hehe… interesting… let this be the beginning of the downfall of all resistance factions in Area 11' Lelouch thought while hiding in the shadows, then faded away

"Ah, Keiji my friend, your plan was executed very well. You were even praised by the Japanese Liberation Front for this idea into separating Prince Clovis' forces from the area into going Saitama." The leader of the first squadron said

"Ah, yes, but I really wouldn't have done it without your assistance. I really do hope we can get this place secured before Clovis returns from Saitama" Keiji said

"No worries, besides, we almost completed the patrol and be returning to the main base." The squadron leader said

Suddenly, the communications on the Knightmare started in a static "Hello, this is Group 4 of the patrol squadron. We were searching around until we heard an awful noise, two of our men went ahead to check but when we got closer, and we only saw their decapitated bodies…. And their heads were separated from them!" The man said in horror and Keiji and the squad leader's eyes widened

"When you heard the noise, did you request for backup from the reserve unit at the lower areas?" Keiji asked

"We tried, but when the communications were turned on, there was the noise we heard now. The men were screaming for their lives and in the end all we heard was wind." The man said, his body shaking

"No way… whoever is doing this may be very well aware of what's happening." Keiji said

"All we know is that the reserve unit is dead, but there might be- wait, what was that?" The man said interrupted

"What do you mean?" The squad leader said

"I-I thought I just heard something- Hey! What happened! Who turned off the lights" The man said turning around to see what happened, to see two heads staring at him "H-Holy Shit! It's the Devil!" He said starting to run but was caught and had his body cut in half, the splatter heard on the radio

"Hello! Respond!" Keiji said in desperation

"Sir! Our leader has just been killed!" One of the group members said "I was able to get away but I won't be able to outrun him for long" He said

"How far are you from Group 2?" The squad leader asked

"I'm a few floors below them but I think I can get to them! I can see the elevator!" He said

"Good! Board it and go to floor 7" Keiji said

"Yes!" He said as the elevator reached for a stop. When it opened…. "Oh shit!" He said and the radio went static

"Come in, COME IN!" The squad leader said

"Damn, that guy must know our every move!" Keiji said in anger

As they were complaining, the radio went back on again. "I see, is this all the agreement between the Yamato Alliance and the Japanese Liberation Front is capable?" The man said in an ominous tone

"Who the hell are you, damn son of a bitch?" Keiji roared

"For someone who calmly planned it out, you seemed already outraged because I already figured out all of your backup plans" The voice chuckled. "Face it, even with your forces here, they're nothing but lambs to the slaughter when scattered." He said

"You didn't answer his damn question!" The squad leader said

"All will be revealed in due time…" He said "For now, try and see if you can match your wits against mine" He said and the connection was cut off

"Dammit!" The men yelled in unison

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>+Suzaku and Kallen's Situation+<strong>_

Suzaku and Kallen were around the central area, the place was a bit brighter than where Lelouch went. There were backup lights stationed there in case of power outages, and the backup generator would automatically activate. Unfortunately for them, the place was where most of the Knightmare frames were stationed.

"Damn! Most of the Knightmares are all stationed here Suzaku!" Kallen said quietly but in a pissed off tone

"That's why Lelouch sent me here with you." Suzaku said. "In war, I'm the one that Lelouch usually sends to open up the path for our forces."

"What, are you serious!? This is way different than in war, this is a terrorist attack in a civilian building in where most of the civilians are taken hostage. Not all of the people here can defend themselves Suzaku and you know that!" Kallen said a bit louder but controlling the volume so that no one could hear except Suzaku

"Don't worry about it, as Lelouch's best friend and on my honor as the Knight of Seven, I swore to protect the people of the nation. I won't allow any harm to come to you Kallen. As for the other hostages, Lelouch has a plan to handle that so yeah, like he said, all the conditions are clear." Suzaku said smiling

'He really seems to trust Lelouch' Kallen thought "Okay, I trust you"

"Okay, so now, can I ask you to stay here?" Suzaku asked

"Why are you asking me that?" Kallen asked surprised

"Like I said, I'm the one cutting out the path. I'll go confront them and I'll disable their Knightmares." Suzaku said

"Whoa, wait on just a moment, I understand if you're doing it in war considering you're in a Knightmare frame, but handling them one on a squadron, you won't stand a chance!" Kallen said worried

"No worries, I promise to come back, when I do, we'll advance onward." Suzaku said holding Kallen's hand

"You better come back" Kallen said and Suzaku simply smiled and left

At the central court, a quarter of the total men were there to be on guard. Apparently, they decided to intoxicate themselves with whatever loot they can find. Babel Tower was known to have many vintage types of liquor from all around the world, so they decided to take it upon themselves to wallow in pleasure while most of the others were risking their lives dealing with whatever plan Lelouch had in store for them.

"Hey, don't you think this was all too easy?" One of the guardsmen asked

"Too easy? Hah, this was child's play!" His partner said drinking another shot

"You think so? It's like making candies from a baby!" The third one said, obviously having too much to drink

"Mmmm…. Candy!" The three of them said in pleasure

Suzaku was in the corner of the hallway when the men were simply not giving a damn about what was happening. He felt anger because of how his countrymen were just using terrorism to get whatever they wish and pity because his fellow countrymen have fallen so far. Not wanting any of this insult to tarnish their still savable souls, Suzaku went up and approached them right at the center.

"Hey, who are you!? Aren't you supposed to be in the basement cells?" The first man said

"Yeah, get back in your cell Britannian, know your place!" The second one yelled

"Che, I bet I can beat this guy with my hands folded" The third one said, almost collapsing

"Seeing my fellow countrymen degrade all due to defeat… it saddens me that you overlooked everything and allowed your pride to control you…" Suzaku said with deep pity

"Why you…!" The first one said, getting up and holding a machine gun

"He seems cocky; let's make sure we fill this Brit's body with bullet holes!" The second one said, going into the Glasglow

"He has no chance against us, it's three against one and we have superior weaponry!" The third one said going on the Raikou, a defense designed by the Japanese to destroy their Knightmare frames, most effective when in narrow areas

Suzaku raised a brow "Even with that type of weaponry, I doubt you can kill me in your state…." He said sadly

"You little piece of cocky Britannian shit!" The three men yelled and opened fired at Suzaku

Kallen who was in the sidelines heard the gunfire. It sounded that of like rapid-fining like of the Knightmare Maching guns with the Raikou mixed in. She was really worried right now, deciding not to be a spectator any longer, she went to the near end of the hallway where you can see a full view of the central area.

The central area was filled with smoke, but unlike the regular gunfire smoke, this one reached almost to the entrance of the hallway where she was in, and the central area itself can fir up to 10 Knightmare frames. When the smoke cleared up, she was surprised what she just witnessed.

Suzaku disappeared from sight. When or how he was able to dodge all of those attacks, Kallen doesn't know.

"I really am sad to see how people ended up like this…" Suzaku said, while he was up in the air.

"What the!?" The three men yelled in unison

"But how… there's no way…" Kallen looked in disbelief

Suzaku was able to avoid all of those attacks, and plus she noticed something else as well.

There were bullets around the men who were stationed in their heavy armor. What really surprised them was that the bullets were floating in the air surrounding them in every single angle. Everyone excluding Suzaku was in shock

"H-How did he…? How do you make bullets stay in the air like that!?" Kallen yelled a bit

Everyone in didn't hear what Kallen said luckily for her. The three men were so concentrated on Suzaku they didn't even consider what was going on in the other areas. Suzaku merely stared at the men who were gritting their teeth in their machines.

"I'm giving you an option to either surrender and lay down your weapons, or fight me into meaningless death." Suzaku threatened

"We won't give in to Britannia! We'll show you that he can still fight!" The first man said

The three of them readies their weapons again on the airborne Suzaku and were smirking when it looked like he didn't want to move. But Suzaku had different plans for that

"Then I'm sorry that you have to end this way…" He simply said as he snapped his fingers, causing the bullets to attack them and cause an explosion

'What kind of Knight is he?' Kallen thought, this was not your ordinary knight.

"In pace requiescat…" Suzaku said sadly

Kallen was about to move back into safety, fearing of what Suzaku might think of her when she saw what happened to the other members of the Yamato Alliance, but then when she turned around,

"Another hostage, take her in!" The man said restraining Kallen

"Hey let me go!" She yelled trying to fight back

When Suzaku was finishing with his final words to the terrorists, he heard Kallen screaming and immediately ran over to her side

"Kallen!" He yelled

"Suzaku help!" Kallen pleaded trying to fight back

"Hah! Another one! Come on, we need to get them back to the prison cells!" The lieutenant said and the soldiers complied

"I won't allow you to harm an innocent civilian" Suzaku said as he help up two MP-7 model guns

"Hah! You think you can threaten us with two guns brat?!" The lieutenant said holding a gun pointed towards Kallen's head

"Suzaku…" Kallen said sadly with tears coming out of her eyes

"What are you going to do now!?" The lieutenant asked and the men laughed

Suzaku merely glared at them but came out with a calm response "Something you never expected to happen" And he disappeared

"What the, where the hell did he go?" The lieutenant said and the men with him raised their guard.

Kallen looked around in hopes of finding a trace of where Suzaku had vanished. He was good, really good at this. She was wondering how he was trained before he was a Knight of the Round, this is really high warrior class material, a rare gem in the midst of chaos.

"We need to retreat at once; we can regroup with the others and maybe have a change in finding that guy." The lieutenant said

"Yes si-" Suddenly the guy who was about to respond fully to his command took a full blow on the face, he stopped speaking and slowly, his head started sliding down in a diagonal direction, which fully slipped off and a geyser of blood as the body collapsed on the floor near the decapitated head.

"What the hell just happened!?" The lieutenant said trying to move a bit to find out that the area was covered with string that was able to make in contact with his skin and started to bleed

'Amazing, just how was he able to do this so quickly? Don't tell me that a Knight of the Round has the prowess of an assassin?' Kallen thought speechless, and a bit sick from what just happened to the guy whose head just got recently decapitated in a clean slice.

"I will ask nicely just this once, can you please let go of that woman you have held hostage?" Suzaku said while standing on the wires.

"Ha and why should we? It's not like you can just kill someone with stationary wires." The lieutenant taunted

Suzaku merely raised a brow "Whoever said they were stationary, lieutenant?" He retorted, simply just by activating his powers, revealing a bird sigil in both eyes

"Huh, what do you mean by THAT!?" The lieutenant merely stood in paralysis, the wires attached on his arms and legs, letting go of Kallen who moved away in the distance

"Sir!" The men tried to help their boss, but were immobilized by the wires Suzaku had set up

"Kallen are you okay?" Suzaku asked jumping back on the ground

"Yeah, what are we going to do now, I mean since we were held back by the event that just happened?" Kallen said trying to hide her awe at the feat Suzaku just showed her

"Since they might prove to us as a threat, we'll need to get rid of the men who just attacked us then." Suzaku said frowning a bit on what he had to do

"Are we just going to kill them, I mean since they are terrorists?" Kallen asked

"Who said we needed to kill them? We can just knock them out and let them stand trial." Suzaku said

"O-Okay" Kallen stuttered a bit, surprised how a Knight of the Round would show sympathy to terrorists

"Don't get any wrong ideas Kallen, I tend to show sympathy to the people who oppose us, it saddens me that they'll get killed or tortured afterwards." Suzaku frowned and Kallen nodded

"Dammit! Just how sturdy are these damn wires?" The lieutenant said struggling to break free

"I don't know sir but, GAH!" The trooper said when the wires pierced his clothes, into his flesh

"Don't bother struggling, the wires get tighter and harder to be released from" Suzaku said facing them

"You! A Knight of the Round! What the hell are you doing here at Japan!?" The lieutenant said outraged but was cut off when the wire around his legs got tighter and made his legs start bleeding. "Urgh!"

"A Japan that is won through these means is not Japan at all; sadly, everyone just can't accept the system as is…." Suzaku said with pity

"You!" He recognized Suzaku's face "Why would the son of the former Prime Minister of out nation join the ranks of Britannians?" He said angrily

"I have no right to answer. As of now, you will all forget that you ever saw us here…" Suzaku said staring right at him

"What do you…. mean…." The lieutenant and his men started to lose consciousness and collapsed on the ground.

'I need to warn Ohgi and the others about their abilities when we escape. This is just ridiculous for them to believe. Then again, the world is insane anyway.' Kallen thought

"Come on Kallen, if we can get to the designated area fast enough, we can arrive before Lelouch can finish everything on his side." Suzaku said extending his hand to Kallen

"Okay…" Kallen said as she took his hand and they took off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>+Back to Lelouch's Situation+<strong>_

Lelouch was able to move through the shadows undetected and made sure to assess the situation around him. He was able to taunt the one who planned this out, so step one cleared. Next is to make it to the enemy base, giving him a few delectable options he can use upon them

1.) Capture them and interrogate them personally with his Geass

2.) Torture them to beg themselves to be killed, after getting information out of them of course

3.) Control them to commit suicide and simply leave like nothing happened

4.) Turn the place into a bloodbath

Lelouch really was thinking a lot, those were the main factors that he has to decide what will be their fate, but it seems like the second option was his favorite. He was closing in on where the Yamato Alliance positioned their main base within Babel Tower. Suddenly he smirked when he felt an all too familiar presences appear in his mind.

"_Hahaha, what is this? It seems like more prey has arrived, destroy them all!"_

"_Humans doing petty trickery, how pathetic! They're so feeble, they deserve to die!"_

"It's been a while, my darkness. Ever since out last meeting two years ago, you seemed to have handled yourself well." Lelouch smirked when he told them that

"_We hated it, HATED IT! How long have we wanted human hearts, out hunger rising! But at last! We'll feed!" _His inner darkness roared.

"I know, I know. Unfortunately for you I have to seal you off after out encounter, as me under your influence makes me…. out of character." Lelouch simply said

"_Kukuku… Then make sure the next meal won't take long, vi Britannia!" _They said in unison

He sighed "Understood"

Meanwhile, Keiji and the squad leader of the team Lelouch killed have already arrived at their command center. Lelouch smirked considering that their facial expressions show a mix of anger, desperation, and fear. Those emotions made the darkness inside him stir up in bliss, and his body trembling with excitement. Not wanting the monster inside him ruin his plans, he got ready to make some chaos.

Keiji and the squad leader were inside the command center where their leader was stationed. Most of the units were scouting out the area or were killed. Their leader looked at them intently, but in actuality was confused, he then asked them what just happened.

"Well, you see sir, when you allowed me to assist with the patrolling in case of anyone who had escaped, one of the groups were killed in the process, one of them was almost barely able to escape by hopping on the elevator, but were moments too late and was killed as well." Keiji summarized everything that happened

"I see, at this rate, we might end up losing out our units that we stationed at the central area, we should call them to check on their status." Their leader said

"Okay." The squad leader said picking up one of the communicators. "Hello, central squadron, please respond." No answer. "Central squadron, report" No response again. "Dammit! That man is taunting us!" The squad leader yelled

"It's a possibility, but what if we were battling with more than one person?" Keiji asked

"That may be true, but this is happening all too fast. They either split up into two or three group or they were battling all the squads along the way." The squad leader said

"If anything, we should head out and-" Keiji was cut off when the lights suddenly turned off and leaving the place pitch black

"Dammit! Sirs, can you hear me!?" Keiji yelled

"Yeah, we're fine and- ARGH!" The Yamato Alliance leader said

'What the hell is happening?' Keiji thought in desperation

At the moment, the lights suddenly turned back on, but when they were, Keiji and the others were shocked to see what just happened in an instant. The horror that was seen by the members of the Yamato Alliance was one that would scare them until the afterlife.

Two arm-like serpents just took the leaders hostage, holding them by the neck. There was a man who was in between them, probably the one controlling those things. Keiji was in check, how would he escape something like this?

"Who the hell are you?" Keiji asked angrily

"I….. am Zero!" The man proclaimed

"Zero, as in nothing?" The Yamato Alliance leader said and the grip on him got stronger. "Grah!"

"_You will not speak while the master speaks!" _The dark mist behind Zero hissed

"!" Everyone looked in shock; does that mean that it has a mind of its own?

"Hehe…." The masked man chuckled. "If you value your lives deeply, why don't you answer some of my questions?"

"Tch, we'll never speak!" The squad captain said and the grip on him got stronger, making his neck bleed a bit. "Damn..!"

"Don't kill them!" Keiji pleaded

"Oh, why shouldn't I? Will you be willing to give me the information I need then?" Zero asked

'Damn, at this rate, we'll all end up being dead' Keiji thought and took a deep breath. "Very well, I'll answer all of your questions."

"No!" Both the leader and the squad captain screamed and the shadows just gripped them tighter.

"Is that so, very well then; but just to make sure…." The mask opened and showed his eye engulfed with the power of Geass. "Answer all of them with all the knowledge you know"

The geass power activated as Zero uttered those words. Keiji stood in shock but was not under his influence. "Very well" He replied obediently.

"First question, do you know any groups that are involved in this?" I asked

"No, but I overheard a conversation between our leader and someone that I might identify as General Kusakabe from the Japanese Liberation Front." He replied in a monotone causing the leaders to growl

"Really, have you heard any details about that briefing?" Continuing on with the questions

"Nothing much, but I heard something that involved our base in Saitama and Lake Kawaguchi." He answered

"Dammit! How come you're answering his questions obediently!?" The Yamato Alliance leader snarled

"_Be quiet you insect!" _The darkness said wrapping around his neck choking him

Ignoring the suffering victim, I continue the interrogation. "Do you have any suspicions after that conversation on where they might be going next?"

"I deduced that after killing off Clovis at Saitama, they will retreat to their base and go attack Kawaguchi and claim hostages to go with their demands." He said

"I see…" He then deactivated his geass releasing Keiji from his control. "Thank you for the information, now I must leave." He said turning around

Being released from control, Keiji asks a question "So does that mean we're free to go?"

Ah, the moment he has been waiting for. "No, not at all" And with that, his darkness attacked the three main members of the Yamato Alliance, leaving no traces of their corpses behind.

He then started running to where the rendezvous point is. "Now, to meet up with Kallen and Suzaku"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>+Back to 3<strong>__**rd**__** person POV+**_

As the separated trio goes at the rendezvous point, mainly the main casino at 5th floor where the hostages were held captive, they had completed their objectives. Suzaku and Kallen, who were staying at the central area, were successful in disabling the Knightmare frames. Lelouch, who went to the lower area where the commander of the Yamato Alliance was stationed, was able to gain information about what was this ambush played as and the future moves of his enemies and left no trace behind. When Lelouch was able to reach up the upper areas of the tower, he immediately deactivated his geass, forming back into his civilian clothes to prevent Kallen from knowing how he handled the Suzaku and Kallen were already waiting for Lelouch at the 5th floor of the tower, knocking out the guards who were there protecting it.

"We made it; you knocked out the guards, should we let the hostages out?" Kallen asked holding up the keys of the door

"Not yet. Well, I was suspecting Lelouch might do this but we need someone to report this to the authorities, and since you're a civilian, I bet he would ask you to stay with the hostages and contact the police." Suzaku said

"Why would you do that?" Kallen asked frowning

"Because right now as of the moment, Clovis is at Saitama probably fighting off the Japanese Liberation Front as per the agreement between the Yamato Alliance Leader and General Kusakabe." A voice said from behind Suzaku revealing to be Lelouch

"As per agreement; as in they were in a coalition?" Kallen asked not being noted about this

"I got as that much from the leaders of the Yamato Alliance, not that they're dead, their chain of command is now in complete chaos and the police can capture them now." Lelouch said "Kallen, stay here with the hostages and call up the police to bring them into prison. Suzaku and I have to hurry back to the military base; Clovis might still be holding his ground at the Saitama Ghettoes against the Japanese Liberation Front forces."

"It sounds like you don't have much faith in your brother Lelouch." Kallen pointed out

"My brother is not one to use strategy at the battlefield; he relies mostly on the strength of our forces." He replied

"I see…" Kallen said 'So that's why we were able to route him back during the Shinjuku incident before their introversion.'

"Kallen, would you kindly call the police right now, say that you're among the hostages and the terrorists were suddenly knocked out allowing you to call them." Lelouch told Kallen and she nodded

Kallen took her phone out of her pocket and immediately dialed the number of the police. Lelouch told her about the code that the police use on their comms so that she could directly connect to them from the outside instead of calling the building, they knew the situation here would be already in the news.

"Hello, yes. I'm Kallen Stadtfeld calling in that the terrorists have been somehow eliminated. We couldn't get any contacts because they took away all of our phones, but we got it back when the door to our cell was left unlocked." Kallen said in fake worry thinking that they would buy it.

"Understood ma'am; if you may, can you give us your current coordinates?" The policeman asked over the line

"Me and the rest of who were taken hostage are currently at the 5th floor near the vicinity of the main casino" She said.

"Thank you ma'am, we'll be there right away." The policeman said as the communications were cut off.

"Phew." Kallen sighed in relief but her attention was back when the two boys were about to leave. "And where do you think you two are going?" She asked both of them

"Where else, we need to rescue Clovis at Saitama, and avoiding the media because I came to Area 11 unannounced." Lelouch said

"Seriously; and what about me, you're just going to leave me in the hands of the police?" Kallen yelled.

"You make it sound like you're a criminal and we gave you to the police." Lelouch said and Kallen flinched internally. "We can't have a civilian with us during our rescue; you're better off going back to school with the authorities."

"Okay, but how am I going to explain to Milly and the other when they ask me what happened to you guys?" Kallen said

"Don't worry about that, just say we got separated." Lelouch said "And if they ask you why we weren't with you when you got rescued was because we hurried off to the military base to assist Clovis."

"Okay, understood." Kallen said

"Take care then Kallen." Suzaku said and the two boys went off to the military base

'Now to open up the gate so the prisoners can start going downstairs for the police to get us to safety.' Kallen thought as she went ahead and took the keys to open the cell

As the cell doors open, the people held captive immediately ran out quickly on the fact that they were completely threatened and had no protection. They immediately ran downstairs and arriving at the lower floors until they reach the lobby where the police were there right on schedule.

'Phew, I'm glad I wasn't stuck with those noblemen in that casino' Kallen thought with relief. 'But I wonder, how much did Lelouch think ahead?' She continued her thoughts as she walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>+Ashford Academy+<strong>_

All of the Student Council members, except Kallen, were staying at their room. Milly was disappointed that they weren't able to capture the three who were able to skip class. Rivalz was crying that they took his bike without his permission and was somehow able to start it up when he had the key at all times. Nina was her usual self staying on the computer and working on her project. Finally Shirley was on the TV changing channels to see what was showing.

"Man, to think Kallen would just give away where our elevator was located, not they can skip classes whenever they want and I won't have a chance to do a little gossiping on Lulu!" Milly whined

"Well at lease that chance can be gained back when they come back, they took my bike and that cost me a fortune." Rivalz slammed his head on the desk

"Forget about that, we don't even have a single idea where they went!" Milly said pouting

"I don't know, there might be a chance that we might find out somewhere, I hope." Rivalz prayed

"Umm…. Guys, I think I found Kallen" Shirley said when she stopped at the news channel

"This just in, there were reports of the terrorist group known as the Yamato Alliance that have captured Babel Tower. For some reason, there was no resistance when the police arrived when they had intercepted a call coming from the tower itself. When the police made a whole search of the area, the members of the terrorist group were either found dead or unconscious at certain areas. The ones leading this attack are currently unknown; the police are doing everything in their power to ensure that the leaders of the group are bought to justice." The news reporter said

"Whoa, a terrorist attack and the authorities never knew until now, what happened to the Viceroy?" Rivalz exclaimed

"I don't know, the Viceroy didn't say or know anything about this attack, what if something happened to him." Shirley said worried

"If Lelouch knew about this, then he would have done something about it." Milly said worried

"This just in, it seems like our Viceroy; Prince Clovis is currently at the Saitama Ghettoes. There have been reports that he went out with the rest of the military forces to intercept the Yamato Alliance but it seemed like the information was either a flaw or a distraction." The news reported added

"So that's why there weren't any officials when this happened!" Shirley said in shock

"Still, if Lelouch and Suzaku were there, they might have done something to stop it, right; I mean he is the Siege Perilous." Rivalz said

"I know what you're thinking Rivalz, but there was a possibility that the terrorists used Knightmare Frames during the attack at Babel Tower, what could Lelouch and Suzaku do without theirs?" Milly said in worry

"We can just hope that they could come back safely unharmed." Shirley said worried

'Lelouch, did you know anything about this, or did you predict this might happen?' Milly thought with a frown

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>+With Lelouch and Suzaku+<strong>_

After parting ways with Kallen at Babel Tower, Lelouch and Suzaku immediately went down to the parking lot and took Rivalz' bike with them to get to the military base as soon as possible. Lelouch knew that the Special Convoy was not with Clovis because they were under his orders to protect the Lucifer and the Lancelot and make certain upgrades for him. Making sure to leave the moment they get there, they would immediately go to Saitama. God knows how long can Clovis survive.

"Hello, Lloyd, I heard about Clovis going to Saitama, it was trap between the coalition of the JLF and Yamato Alliance." Lelouch said

"Oh, that would indeed cause a problem. Tell me your highness, if Clovis were dead by now, what do you think might be happening today?" Lloyd asked

"Then either Cornelia or I would be doing the operation right now and we might all just well be in Lake Kawaguchi." Lelouch deadpanned

"What makes you think of that?" Lloyd asked in an eccentric tone

"I was at Babel Tower, I left with Suzaku before the police and media arrived." He replied

"Ah, speaking of that, I just saw it at the news; would you happen to know anything about the Yamato Alliance leaders?" Lloyd asked

"How would I know?" He replied sarcastically

"Considering that they were missing, and you two were there…." Lloyd trailed off

"Lloyd."

"Yes?"

"WE. HAD. NOTHING. TO. DO. ABOUT IT." Lelouch deadpanned seriously

"Okay then, please just calm down, I didn't mean to pry." Lloyd said sheepishly but was interrupted when the scientist was hit in the head. "Ouch"

"Your Highness, I apologize for Lloyd's behavior. The Lancelot and Lucifer are ready when you are." Cecile said happily.

"Good. Let's hurry up Suzaku and try not to destroy Rivalz' bike in the process, I don't feel like paying at all for now since I didn't get my money yet." Lelouch said

"Okay okay. Sheesh, I didn't know you were that sad when you didn't get your prize money, I thought you let off some steam already?" Suzaku said

"Just drive!" Lelouch said hitting Suzaku on the head

"Ow, okay!"

When they arrived at the Special Convoy's area of the hangar, they immediately ran as fast as they could and launched their Knightmares. With the information Lelouch got from the terrorists, he would be certain to target Lake Kawaguchi next as mentioned by Keiji. The Japanese are now picking up the pace of wanting their nation back from Britannia, and Saitama would just be their stepping stone in completing this. With their Knightmares launched, they were determined to stop the JLF-Yamato coalition.

Now at the skies of Tokyo, the two boys head to Saitama, where Clovis would be battling the coalition forces.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, Lelouch and Suzaku finally have a Geass, let's have an in-depth look at them shall we?<strong>

**Lelouch's Geass - He has his Wired Geass the Zero from Knightmare of Nunnally Manga, it's active when both of his eyes are covered in Geass.  
>He also has his anime Geass, the one of Absolute Obedience, it can only be activated when only one eye is used.<br>Also, the arms he has comes also when the Wired Geass is active, I got that idea from playing "The Darkness 2" a while back, that's why I made Lelouch go in the pitch black areas of the Tower.**

**Suzaku's Geass - His activation of Geass is quite different because it is compacted on both eyes but he has full control of it. His power is altering people's time sense but also has the power to alter objects' positions and make them freeze in the air, like in Rolo vi Britannia's "The Ice" in Knightmare of Nunnally. I was thinking of Corvo's powers from "Dishonored", but this explanation made more sense. Oh, and I kinda made Suzaku assassin like... yeah... I really had thought of Dishonored and Darkness 2 when writing this chapter**

**Review/Favorite/Follow and have a nice day. I would love to hear your opinions**


	7. Everyone's invited at Kawaguchi

**Author's Note: I had a little difficulty debating on how the battle will end, but I finally made up my mind with the help of my classmates. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Everyone's invited at Kawaguchi<strong>

Clovis was getting impatient.

The battle was getting out of hand, first he just received information about how the Yamato Alliance would be coming out of the Saitama Ghettoes to prepare a surprise attack on certain areas of the settlement, and he had just mobilized the entire military to intercept them and now they had been battling a faction of the Yamato Alliance and now the Japanese Liberation Front.

What was more ridiculous was he didn't expect was the Four Holy Swords were on the front lines assisting the battle. What was surprising is that Kyoshiro Todoh himself wasn't there to lead; they were merely under orders to assist in the battle from their higher ups. All of his units were deployed and are currently engaged. Even his Royal Guard was under the pressure from having to battle the Four Holy Swords. His G-1 base was basically defenseless, and there were no spare Knightmares for him to use.

"Dammit, first the Yamato Aliance comes out, now they're conspiring with the Japanese Liberation Front on their attack from Saitama." Clovis groaned "At this rate, I might end up getting myself more indebted to Lelouch or worse I'll end up dying, I don't know which route is worse but I don't certainly want to die."

"Your highness, calm down. I'm sure a miracle might happen if we can hold out a bit longer." Bartley said trying to calm down a furious Clovis sweat dropping.

"If anything, this is only a faction of the Yamato Alliance forces, I don't know if some are already sent out or they are reserved." Clovis said "But I doubt them being reserve units, something's wrong."

"Your Highness" Bartley said in a worried tone "You might want to look at this." He said as he put up on screen what was on the news

"Here we are today at Babel Tower on where members of the Yamato Alliance have committed acts of terrorism right here today." The news reporter said

"What?! There was an attack within the Tokyo Settlement while I was away intercepting units?" Clovis roared! "We need to turn back to assist, I will not allow this to go unanswered!"

"Your Highness, wait! There's more than that." Bartley said and pointed out on the screen

"It seems like when officials have received a call from the building, the terrorists there were either killed or knocked out. There were Knightmares stationed on the central area but they were all disabled. Somebody might be here, but there was no evidence on how they were subdued or killed." The reporter added

"What, but how was it able to hide away the evidence, and is there any report on who was the one leading this?" Clovis asked

"There's more milord." Bartley said

"As the police were scanning the areas, there was a room in the lower levels with a pocket folder and it showed something unusual in it. It was said that the information to be classified as of now and will be released once the information has been interpreted." The reporter said

"Also, there were some explosives triggered when the Yamato Alliance members that were untouched were reporting to their leader but were found missing. The status of their search has been currently unknown." He added

"Explosives? Who could have set those up?" Clovis said thinking aloud

"Whoever has done it sir must have predicted the path the enemy would go to, it was remarkable." Bartley commented

'And I might have an idea who might have done that.' Clovis mused in his mind

"Hmm…." Lelouch started thinking again

"Any problems Lelouch, like why did you forget to erase Kallen's memories?" Suzaku asked through the communications

"Her memories won't be necessary to be erased as of yet. Besides, my Geass of Absolute Obedience only does work once." Lelouch said

"And you lied about the project just to convince her, and give her false information." Suzaku realized and pointed it out

"Of course, if I had a project, I would do everything in my power to make sure no one knows about it." He said

"And I would have already known about it, considering you can't hide secrets from me anymore." Suzaku smirked

"I know I know" He groaned "I hate it when you do that"

"Of course you hate it, when I use it, you can never lie."

"The truth serum… it scared the living hell out of me, especially when you see an opportunity to use it and embarrass me."

"Of course" Suzaku smiled "Now about what you were thinking, does it have to do with the situation?

"In a way, yes; considering that Area 11 has a lot of terrorist groups, so it's possible that another one might take advantage of the situation here since our forces are stretched." Lelouch pointed out

"What are you suspecting, the Blood of the Samurai?" Suzaku asked opening a file within his Knightmare frame containing a list of terrorist factions in Area 11

"Maybe; they might go here or receive a note about Kawaguchi." Lelouch said

"Possibly, but right now, we need to get a move on. These alliances are a pain in the neck to deal with." Lelouch groaned and accelerated to Saitama

"Sure" Suzaku fired up the engines

The royal guards were struggling. They hated being embarrassed in front of Prince Clovis due to their failure at Shinjuku. They, alongside the Purist faction, had their ranks demoted and part of their land taken away as punishment. Not just that, now that the Siege Perilous was here at Area 11, their abilities were now taken to accord. They cannot afford to be sloppy. Curse those damn Honorary Britannians to hell for not following orders!

"We need to show these Elevens that we cannot be defeated by them. Show them your superiority, All Hail Britannia!" The current leader of the Purist Faction Kewell Soresei said proudly

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" All of the members of the Royal Guard and Purist Faction roared and charged towards their enemy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kallen was just recovering from the shenanigan that was the incident at Babel Tower. Honestly, she can't wait to get our of her disguise and go beat some Britannians up with her Guren. Being done with her sickly persona, she immediately went to their base at the Shinjuku Ghetto to meet up with the rest of her group to discuss what was happening at Saitama.<p>

As soon as she had arrived; Ohgi, Tamaki, Sugiyama, Inoue, Minami, and Yoshida were there watching the TV. It was a broadcast of one of the cameras from the Japanese-Yamato coalition live at Saitama. Kallen was seeing some of the footage. Clovis' Royal Guard and members of the Purist Faction were engaging the Four Holy Swords along with their personal forces. Ohgi took notice of her presence and smiled at her.

"Welcome back Kallen, how was school today?" Ohgi asked

"I skipped half of it." Kallen said and everyone just turned around looking at her as if she was insane.

"Why did you do that Kallen? Your cover might be blown." Ohgi said in disbelief

"Hah, she might have needed to skip because she can't handle anymore of those shitty Britannians on how they treat her, right Kallen?" Tamaki said happily

"If anything, you won't believe what I would say." Kallen said

"Oh yeah, let's hear it then, lay it on me!" Tamaki shouted

"I skipped school because the two new students wanted to and skip and somehow I ended up with them." Kallen said

"Okay…. What's wrong with that?" Ohgi asked confused

"The two new students were Lelouch vi Britannia and Suzaku Kururugi." Kallen said and she immediately decided to look at their reactions

Ohgi's eyes were widened, Tamaki's jaw just dropped, Yoshida's glasses slipped, Inoue's nose bled, and Minami just dropped whatever dish she had in her hand. Their faces show they're still gawking about it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING WITH YOU!?" They all yelled in unison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm you asses down everyone" Kallen sweat dropped. "I was in their group when we were doing chemistry class and they used some kind of gas colorant to make our escape and used the Student Council elevator to go to the underground waterways to leave undetected.

Ohgi in one word; is surprised to hear that. One, why would they take Kallen out just to skip school and for what reason. Two, skipping school might blow Kallen's cover but she accepted it nonetheless. And finally three; why would a Siege Perilous and a Knight of the Round be in school if they're just going to skip it anyway? So many thoughts are in Ohgi's head right now but he was snapped out of it when Tamaki started babbling nonsense again.

"That's Bullshit I tell you, BULLSHIT! But it did catch my thought why would one of Britannia's most powerful men and one of their champions take interest on Kallen anyway. Hey Kallen, I just realized something, what if they have a crush on you?" Tamaki laughed along with Inoue and Minami holding their giggles. Kallen blushed at that remark

"W-What do you mean? There's no way they would think of it that way, and I would never fall for them!" Kallen yelled

"No worries Kallen, if they do, you can just ask them any question and they'll answer it right away." Tamaki laughed

"That's stupid Tamaki, he's a Siege Perilous, and he wouldn't simply just say anything he'll do." Ohgi said

"Well, he did say that he was getting money to do a project of his before we left school…." Kallen trailed off

"Hahaha, that proves my point, you really should hang out with him Kallen." Tamaki just kept laughing, his hands wrapped around his stomach and holding Ohgi's shoulders for support.

"Whatever, that doesn't prove that vi Britannia nor Kururugi have anything for Kallen. Where did you guys go anyway?" Ohgi asked

"We went to Babel Tower to get funds for his project. Apparently, he's nothing like your usual commander. He gambles and even hijacked our friend's motorcycle." Kallen said

"What, he sounds more like a Mafia leader than a Siege Perilous." Ohgi said

"Haha, whoa Kallen, a bad boy has a taste for you!" Tamaki said winking making Kallen's eye twitch and laughed again

"vi Britannia aside, how was Kururugi, he is the son of Japan's Prime Minister." Ohgi asked

"He was different from Lelouch. While Lelouch would break the rules, he seems like to be more of a 'by the book' person. He even protected me when we were at Babel Tower." Kallen said

"Wow, they're complete opposites. But as they say, opposites do attract each other." Ohgi said

"You should have seen them in action then. I don't know how but Lelouch was able to beat the person who was leading the Yamato Alliance in their assault." Kallen said

"Whoa hold up, how was that even possible, I mean he's known for his strategies and skill in piloting a Knightmare but to be able to defeat the Izumi and his security? He even had his acquaintance Keiji to figure out what strategy they would use." Ohgi said in disbelief

"He allowed me to stay with Suzaku while he headed out alone. If you saw the news, they never found Izumi's body nor Keiji's. Now I'm scared to battle him if he can do that much. I'm just lucky his Knightmare doesn't do that." Kallen said

"Whatever he did, he did it very well. Not even the experts couldn't find any evidence concerning with the leaders of the Yamato Alliance." Ohgi pointed out

"Damn, how did he learn how to do that then? It sounds like he has pretty awesome skills to me." Tamaki said in jealousy

"I don't know Tamaki; if he knows how to do that, then vi Britannia might have had a horrible past." Ohgi said with pity

"Yeah it does seem like it, but he puts others before him" Kallen said "If he was selfish, he would have told me to just go to which route and just left me."

"Something in his past must have really happened to him. The past is what makes you what you are today." Ohgi said "How about Suzaku, how were his skills?"

"Suzaku is a one of a kind. Not only he was able to disable Knightmare Frames and not to mention that he was able to avoid all of their attacks, but also he was able to rescue me. He even decided to just knock out the people who captured me and let them stand trial." Kallen said

"He's a merciful person, unlike how vi Britannia handled the leaders of the Yamato Alliance, he let them live." Ohgi said in surprise

"Ha, I bet that's a fraud, he would have killed them when you weren't looking away." Tamaki said

"No he didn't. I even went through the people who were involved with the incident and what were their casualties." Kallen said

"No way; can you give us more details on how he was able to beat them?" Ohgi asked

"Sure. He freaking just went in front of them as if they didn't have any fire power at all. When they fired, he disappeared and instead of destroying the machine itself, he just killed the ones inside it. About the one who captured me, he used some kind of wire that was strong enough to cut through skin, he can stand on it. He can even command it at will to move it and immobilize his opponents. I'm still thinking of a theory that the wire may have had a certain poison in it that causes the loss of consciousness, because when they were on his grip for a while, they lost consciousness when he let them go." Kallen summarized completely.

"Whoa…" all six of them gawked in awe

"Did he tell you anything about what project they were working on?" Yoshida asked this time

"Unfortunately no; if anything he might be on to me that I'm not really sick and I'm merely just pretending. Curse that Milly for saying that I have a sickly persona!" Kallen said pissed

"If worse comes to worst, we might need to move away let's say towards the base in Kyushu. I know Britannian forces are there but the Chinese Federation is not too far. We might even get a chance to get refuge there." Ohgi said

"I know we might have a chance but there's still the matter with other people here. My mother is a maid at my house listening to orders to my stuck up whore of a stepmother and she's not doing anything about it. I need to get her out of here to get to safety." Kallen said with determination

"Whatever the case, we need to do everything in our power to assist the recapture and liberation of Japan. Our resistance will be a symbol of hope for all the Japanese people being mistreated by those Britannian monsters who desolated our land. Come on everyone, let's get ready, we're going to assist the attack on Prince Clovis at the Saitama Ghetto along with the Japanese Liberation Front and the Yamato Alliance Regime." Kallen said to everyone

"Nippon Banzai!" Everyone in the room screamed

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Clovis was having a very difficult time holding ground. He lost a fourth of his forces fighting back the fierce attack set by the enemy coalition, his forces were forced to retreat toward the G-1 base in fears that it is their priority of protecting the Prince. To them, losing the Prince automatically means they lost the battle. They'll need a miracle if they were to win this battle.<p>

Fortunately for them, assistance will arrive shortly

"Prince Clovis, an open channel is requesting to be transmitted." Bartley said with beads of swear on his head

"Patch it through…." Clovis sighed

The screen was opened in front of Clovis and his men who were inside the G-1 base. When they saw who it was, their eyes narrowed at him.

"Well then Prince Clovis, it seems like you show lack of leadership and caused your own downfall. If you surrender to our forces, I'm sure we can be able to cut a deal to let you go away with your life." The man in the screen, General Josui Kusakabe of the Japanese Liberation Front, dared to ask Clovis that question.

"I refuse that offer, as the Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire; I will prove to you that our forces are superior." Clovis said with Pride

"Your Pride will be your downfall, Third Prince." Kusakabe said in disdain. "A quarter of your remaining forces have been forced to eject Prince Clovis, you do know that in combat, fighting is a sin no?"

"Communicating with me just to taunt me away from my forces, what an underhanded tactic." Clovis gritted his teeth

"A good commander should know how to talk while having the ability to lead his forces." Kusakabe snorted. "No matter, you seem to be cornered; your life will end here at the Saitama Ghettoes Prince Clovis." And with that, the communications were cut off

"Dammit" Clovis cursed

"It seems like you're in trouble" a voice called out from behind

"Who are you?" Clovis turned around to see who it was

"It's just me" C.C. appeared in her strait jacket "Look at you. He who was able to capture an immortal witch couldn't stand his own against a few alliances"

"You're mocking me aren't you?" Clovis gritted his teeth

"No, I understand that you're troubled with all that is happening. Politics and Military were never your specialty." She remarked

"I know" He sighed "I wish that I could just stay at Aries Palace again like in the younger years but things have changed ever since. With new territories being conquered, Father had assigned us all to an Area of a Faction that we are in charge in."

"Yeah; Chuckles always had that thing in him to test his children if they are worthy enough." C.C. sighed.

"And if we don't prove ourselves, we'd just end up being nothing but a nuisance to him." Clovis said

"Don't worry about the current situation; Lelouch is coming, along with Suzaku." C.C. gave a reassurance to Clovis

"How do you know that?" He asked

"I have my ways, besides they are using Knightmares to get here right?" C.C. said as she turned around and left

'What kind of relationship does my brother have with that woman?' Clovis thought

* * *

><p>Kusakabe was very pleased that he had decided to form alliances with other resistance factions spread across Japan. With the flow of supplies and assistance from Kyoto, they can take back Japan and maybe even assist other countries who had fallen to them.<p>

"I had my doubts on what was going to happen, but since Clovis is the one leading them, I think we would have a chance. Kami forbids on that we would have been utterly destroyed if we were to ever face Cornelia, Schneizel, or Lelouch." Kusakabe mused

"General, most of the enemy forces is being pulled back to their G-1 base. Shall we pursue to surround them?" One of the grunts asked

"Pursue them but keep your distance, I do not want to lose all of our forces too early." Kusakabe said

"Sir, communications from the Kozuki resistance are reaching here." Another grunt reported

"Patch it through." Kusakabe said

"Kozuki resistance squad of the Shinjuku-Saitama border reporting for assistance." Ohgi said

"Ah yes, Kaname Ohgi, the leader I presume?" He asked

"Yes sir Genereal Kusakabe, how can we be of assistance?" Ohgi replied

"I presume that one of your units is piloting the experimental weapon that Kyoto had personally given to you, the Guren Mk-II" He said

"Yes. I am that pilot sir." Kallen replied this time "Kallen Kozuki, the younger sister of our previous leader and my brother Naoto Kozuki reporting."

"Kallen Kozuki is you name huh? I am happy that you have your brother's bravery and the skill to pilot a Seventh-Generation Knightmare frame." He complimented "Anyway, here are your orders."

"Yes, what is it?" Kallen asked in anticipation

"It might be a probability but Clovis might have reinforcements. They type of reinforcements he'll have is unknown but we're positive that it's not the police since their hands are busy with the incident at Babel Tower." He said

"Yes I've heard of that incident, who do you think it will be?" Kallen asked 'It's a high probability, but I think it might be Lelouch and Suzaku…. I'll have to fight them again head on this time in an open field.' She thought in desperation

"There was a rumor of what happened to you during the attack on Shinjuku, two Knightmares that were able to fly, they might be Britannia's new experimental Knightmare frames, I'll need you to distract it so out forces can escape to safety, once we are far enough, fall back immediately, we do not need to suffer heavy losses here." He said

"Understood." She said 'Damn, I can't handle both of them at once, I'll need some assistance.' "If I may General Kusakabe, can I have assistance to ensure its success?" Kallen asked

"There's no harm in doing that. Very well, I'll send Nagisa Chiba of the Four Holy Swords to assist." He said

"Thank you kindly sir." Kallen said as she moved out

"Ohgi, you and the rest of your unit will assist us in the firing of the G-1 base when we surround it." Kusakabe commander

"Yes sir, Nippon Banzai!" Ohgi and the group said as they went to their stations

* * *

><p>"We're closing on them, I don't mind if we were to let out a bit more damage than this Suzaku." Lelouch said smirking<p>

"I get first dibs then." Suzaku said as he charged off

"Haha, you overexcited knucklehead" Lelouch said as he followed his best friend

"Sir, two unknown IFF codes have appeared on screen, they're Britannian reinforcements." A grunt said

"Can you put them on screen?" Kusakake asked

"Of course" The grunt said as the screen showed the two mysterious Knightmare frames

Everyone's eyes widened and Kusakabe's own narrowed. "So my suspicions were correct. Two more Eighth Generation Knightmare Frames, the Lancelot Conquista and the Lucifer Grail; the Demon and the Reaper have arrived, men ready to hold your positions!" Kusakabe barked

"JLF-Yamato coalition!" Suzaku's voice roared through the speakers "Tell me, how is this any solutions to any of your problems! It will just cause more ruckuses!" Suzaku said highly as he blasted a whole line of soldiers with his VARIS rifle and charged into the front lines with his MVS blade

"Damn, it's that white Knightmare from Shinjuku, all units, distance yourself and fire at him to cover your route!" Ohgi commanded

"Yes sir!" Everyone in the front lines complied and raised their machine guns while retreating back

"Damn, there's that one Knightmare that almost killed me, where's the other one that stopped my tracks?" Kallen said as she scanned the area on her rader

"Kozuki, how is this enemy and why do you wish for assistance?" Nagisa Chiba asked

"Those Knightmares were the ones I fought in Shinjuku, they were really strong, both units can do massive destruction especially their pilots are very compatible with their mechanics." Kallen said

"I see, I would like to see the skills of their piloting then." Chiba replied

"No need to wait, one of them is here right now!" Kallen said taking in a defensive position

"It's you, the Knightmare from Shinjuku. I'm surprised that this coalition was to be actually this massive, I kind of expected less but this will do." Lelouch said as his Knightmare went from fortress mode to combat mode. "I'll be your opponent for this match." He said

"You think your Knightmare can handle hand-to-hand combat?" Chiba yelled with her sword drawn out

"As a matter of fact, yes." Lelouch said as he immediately typed the calculations for his Absolute Defense system to block Chiba's attack

"No way!" Chiba staggered when the blade made contact with the shields. Lelouch used the opportunity to fire a blast from his wrist Hadron Blasters to return attack

"Oh no you don't" Kallen came charging in and used her Radiant Wave Surger to attempt to fend off Lelouch's attack. "Chiba, fall back so we can attack again"

"Understood, don't get distracted now!" Chiba said pulling out from close range to giver herself some distance from Lelouch

Kallen was struggling to fend off the Hadron blast making her immobile; she was able to move away fast enough just to get off the blast radius damage

Just to be met with another attack but this time it was in the form of a beam

"Damn, this thing is wide ranged!" Kallen yelled seeing that the beam went into a prism and causing the beams to radiate in all different sides to attack the coalition forces

"Kozuki!" Chiba yelled as she tried to avoid the beams but was hit on her Knightmare's right arm

"Chiba! Damn, just how fast can he calculate all of this!?" Kallen said as she tried to support Chiba by making Lelouch change his target

Kallen immediately went on the offensive using her Radiant Wave Surger to attack. Lelouch noticed this and fired up the Absolute Defense system. To his dismay, the Radiation Wave kept attack him and he had to continue calculating on how much energy he needed to use for his defenses. He also scoffed when he realized that he was a sitting duck open to flank attacks.

"Chiba!" Kallen yelled

"On it!" Chiba charged in with her sword in an attempt to damage Lelouch's Knightmare

"Tch, persistent!" Lelouch said as he fired his Knightmare's waist slash harkens towards Chiba's direction to knock her off her attack path. He then broke off his defenses to move away from the Guren's attack range and started to fly.

"You're a pain in the neck, disappear already!" Lelouch said as he typed in the calculations and thus a prism was fired off the Lucifer's chest plate and fired a beam of light towards the prism.

"Oh no, Chiba! Move away from the attack!" Kallen said as she immediately fired off her Radiant Wave Surger to block off the beam's power

"How is it so powerful?" Chiba said in disbelief as she saw the beam fire off in different places killing several units that were in disarray.

"Damn" Kallen said as she saw on how much destruction he had caused with his one attack

"Lelouch…." Clovis looked at the screen, seeing how his little brother was handling all of this

"Your Highness?" Bartley looked at him confused

"He really seemed to have changed over the years…" He said to no one in particular

"What do you mean your Highness?" Bartley asked confused

"Ever since he personally saw his mother's death and her sister's crippled state seven years ago, he had been working nonstop in order to protect Nunnally. Even if we wanted to see him, he couldn't. His whole world has been turned around and it seemed like he had to shoulder the burden all to himself." He said sadly

"Prince Lelouch is an admirable man. His intellect is to par with Prince Schneizel." Bartley commented

"He was trained under him when he wasn't out doing military training" Clovis smiled

"You mean on his 'habits' sir?" Bartley tried to confirm

"That all proved useful surprisingly. Also I do feel like that Knight of the Round seemed like a brother to him. I'm glad he had friends in different places." Clovis smiled

"Sir Kururugi your Highness? Yes, those two seem to know each other very well ever since they have met during the military training program here." Bartley said

"I'm glad Lelouch has someone to watch over him at the battlefield. God knows what he can do when no one is there." Clovis shuddered at that thought

"Your Highness, an open channel is here" Bartley said

"Patch it through." Clovis commanded

"Clovis, did you expect this or was this really all set up?" Lelouch asked through the channel

"No, I got the information from one of my men about this, why do you ask?" Clovis answered

"Do you know who gave you the information?" Lelouch asked again

"I'll need to run through the files again. Bartley, can you do that for me?" Clovis asked Bartley

"Right away your highness." Bartley said

"So, how's the situation?" Clovis smiled

"On nothing too personal, just about done killing them all." Lelouch said with a smile

"….You have that 'smile' again" Clovis said sweat dropping

"Oh, sorry about that." Lelouch said then he was interrupted by Kallen and Chiba who attempted to do long range attacks. "You know it's rude to interrupt a conversation between us siblings." He said as he avoided all the attacks

"Damn Britannian Prince!" Kallen yelled

"Wait, another Prince of Britannia? Chiba said confused

"The Siege Perilous, Lelouch vi Britannia" Kallen confirmed

"So this means that the rumors of my arrival have even reached the far ends of Japan?" Lelouch said in feign surprise "No matter, I'll have your lives ended here right now" He said as the wrist blasters fired beams instead of shots

"Shit!" Kallen and Chiba yelled in unison as they tried to avoid the two beams only to be surrounded with a third one

"Sorry I'm late Lelouch, some of the enemies just kept pouring down with support units behind them." Suzaku said as he readied his VARIS rifle again

"No problem. Clovis, retreat now, you don't need to be here, we can handle these two ourselves." Lelouch said over the communications

"Why? I mean no offense but you're facing a whole battalion here; maybe even more." Clovis replied

'I don't really want to scare off Clovis, there's a possibility of a bomb being planted in the G-1 base…' Lelouch thought "Fine but before you do, can you do a round check of the G-1 base; I just have a feeling that there might be something wrong"

"Okay, I trust you. Be safe out there." Clovis said as he cut off the communications

"Another Prince huh, so we can kill two birds with one stone!" Chiba immediately charged

"Don't be reckless Chiba!" Kallen yelled but to no avail

Immediately, Suzaku went in between Lelouch and Chiba to block off her attack. "I'll handle this one Lelouch, get the red Knightmare frame." Suzaku said

"Careful Suzaku, that machine looks like a Gekka, a Japanese Knightmare frame. Meaning that she is a member of the Four Holy Swords." Lelouch said

"Four Holy Swords? Then that means Master Todoh is here?" Suzaku asked confused

"What kind of Britannian calls Todoh 'Master' ?" Chiba yelled as she charged towards the Lancelot again.

"That voice… could it be, Nagisa Chiba?" Suzaku said in surprise as he blocked the attack with the MVSs

"How could a Britannian know who I am, who are you!?" Chiba yelled confused

"I won't introduce myself just yet, for now let's just fight, Nagisa Chiba!" Suzaku said as he charged with his MVSs

"Well said Britannian!" Chiba charged with her sword

As Suzaku and Chiba were busy with their little spar; Lelouch and Kallen were merely staring at each other, waiting for the other one to make their move.

"You know, it's rude to make a woman wait" Kallen said over the speakers

"Who says that I was making you wait, I prefer my opponent gets the first move" Lelouch said

"What the hell is that suppose to-" she was cut off when an open channel reached her "mind if I take this?"

"Go ahead" Lelouch said

"Kozuki, you and Chiba, retreat now" Kusakabe said

"What, but general with all due respect, we can still fight" Kallen said

Then she was cut off when Suzaku was able to destroy Chiba's Gekka in one fell swoop and she was forced to eject. Kallen was able to catch her.

"Are you alright Chiba?" Kallen asked in a worried tone

"Yeah, sorry about that Kozuki, my personal feelings got over me" Chiba said

"Now Kozuki, retreat now; we do not need anymore pointless bloodshed." Kusakabe said

'Pointless bloodshed my ass you're the damn person who started this whole mess' Lelouch thought annoyed when he was able to listen to the channel unnoticed

"Okay then; understood" Kallen said as she left with Chiba's cockpit and retreated to the Narita Mountains

"Now with that out of the way; let's return to my brother." Lelouch said as he turned to fly back to the G-1 base

"Lelouch" Clovis called through a channel "We were able to find out whom sent the information; it's-" the communications were cut off

"What the hell; shit!" Lelouch cursed, as he saw on the screen was a burning G-1 base "So this is a warning in ways more than one…"

"What are we going to do now Lelouch; since the Viceroy is killed, the chain of command in Japan is in disarray" Suzaku asked

"I'll need to arrange the funeral and everything else for Clovis' death. Of course, we'll need to send word to the mainland that Clovis was killed before I could come because I wasn't able to come here on time since there was also another incident at Babel Tower" Lelouch said allowing a tear to come out from his eye "Rest in peace Clovis"

* * *

><p><em><strong>+One week after the incident+<strong>_

Ever since the day of Clovis' death; Lelouch had been working nonstop in order to maintain public order and to try to raise the military force back up in Area 11. When the Emperor heard of the news, he was disappointed at his son's efforts but understood the situation since Clovis didn't even bother contacting Lelouch for assistance. He then stated that Cornelia, Lelouch's older sister, was coming to Area 11 to be the next Viceroy along with Euphemia and surprisingly Nunnally. Lelouch had to hold back his comment on why the Emperor decided to bring his sister along into a dangerous place but he also felt quite happy that he can stay beside Nunnally. While he was in his quarters already finished with his paperwork, a private channel was on screen waiting to be accepted.

"I heard about what happened to Clovis. What exactly did happen?" Schneizel asked

"I was at Babel Tower just playing off with some nobles until the Yamato Alliance attacked the area. Fortunately, I was able to get a grip on valuable information regarding on their future plans. Kawaguchi is their next target." Lelouch said

"Kawaguchi… there's a hotel located there right? Why decide to take innocent people as hostages?" Schneizel said frowning a bit

"Bargaining chips; thinking that they could use it to make the one in charge to do their bidding and give Japan back" Lelouch said

"Do you plan to do anything about it?" Schneizel asked

"I'll need to inform Cornelia about it, we'll set up a blockade around the area and get the forces to make sure to check on everyone who wishes to go there" Lelouch said

"With the security sometimes being lax, I suppose you can't seem to relax anymore little brother" Schneizel said

"Ruling an area is a pain in the ass; give me the front lines anytime." Lelouch groaned

"Same as well; give me the European Parliament anytime" Schneizel smiled "By the way; isn't it about time that your ladies have arrived?"

Looking at the time, it was about 11:00 p.m. Lelouch groaned "Ugh… give me a break… I'll contact you another time. For now duty calls" He said as he got up and cut off the communications

Once Lelouch was able to get properly dressed; he immediately went to the landing area where he will meet up with his sisters whom wanted to stay here at Area 11 in order to being peace. Along with Suzaku and men who were lined up to meet with them, the plane has landed and Cornelia li Britannia came out first, revealing her full glory. The Witch of Britannia as the enemy has known her, and to her subordinates, The Goddess of Victory.

"Lelouch" She greeted

"Cornelia" He simply replied

Everyone was staring when the two siblings were simply looking at each other. The atmosphere was tense around them and it scared some people. The atmosphere broke once three more people came out of the plane

"Lulu!" Euphie cried as she ran towards Lelouch to give her a hug

"Hello to you too Euphie, are you glad that you can finally come here to Area 11?" Lelouch said hugging her back

"Yep, Nunnally came here and also Jeremiah to be Nunnally's guard" Euphie said

'Orange is here huh, this really puts me at ease then' Lelouch thought smiling knowing that his sister would be safe

"Hello to you too Suzaku, how was going back to your homeland feel?" Euphie said hugging Suzaku

"Nostalgic, and also a bit disappointed as to how the people are now" Suzaku frowned a bit

"No worries, we're here now and I hope Area 11 can be peaceful again" Euphie said with a smile

"Big Brother!" a third voice called out

"Nunnally, I'm glad you could come here, thanks for always taking care of Nunnally in my absence Jeremiah" Lelouch said to the turquoise haired bodyguard behind Nunnally's wheelchair

"It's an honor to serve you, Your Majesty" Jeremiah said bowing

"Now then, it seems like you guys are tired from your long trip. I'll have a limo arrange us a trip to one of Tokyo's finest hotels" Lelouch said

"That would be lovely Lelouch" Euphemia said

"Lelouch, when will we do the briefing?" Cornelia asked his younger brother

"I presume tomorrow. Since Nunnally and Euphemia will be staying here, why not enroll them at Ashford Academy to let them know how life is like outside the palace?" Lelouch said

"Oh that would be wonderful, can we Cornelia?" Euphie asked cutely

"Suzaku will also be there when he's off duty, which I'll make sure he will have to protect Euphie and Nunnally, so they'll be safe" Lelouch said

"Very well then; now our first priority" Cornelia said holding out her gun that was positioned on her waist and pointed it on Lelouch's head "I want Clovis' killer's head on a platter"

The others were a bit surprised on how the Goddess of Victory announced that but Lelouch simply smiled "No worries Cornelia, we will make sure that we will deliver them their due Justice"

"Well said, now come on; let's get settled now shall we?" Cornelia said and everyone nodded

* * *

><p><em><strong>+Five days later+<strong>_

"Absolutely Not!" Lelouch yelled

Nunnally and Euphemia cringed when they heard their older brother yell at them over a request on going to a trip with the girls at Kawaguchi. What they didn't know was what the actual situation was.

"Why not brother, I mean all of the girls will be there and we even invited Suzaku" Nunnally pleaded to their older brother

"I will not allow my younger siblings to be at risk of being captured by terrorists; especially at Kawaguchi!" Lelouch yelled

"Please Big Brother; I really want to go there even though. Plus if there are terrorists there, I will do my duty as a Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire" Nunnally said

Lelouch couldn't help but stare at Nunnally. His precious little has been acting so… unlike her. What happened to the sweet little Nunnally whom believed that violence was never the answer to anything?

"Nunnally, you seem to have hidden intentions, what is it that you truly want to see?" Lelouch asked, kneeling down and holding Nunnally's hand

"I want to see, what my Big Brother can do, how my brother can handle situations really well and be known throughout as Britannia's Demon" Nunnally said and Lelouch was surprised

"I can't believe that Lelouch actually allowed Euphie and Nunna to go with us to out weekend trip at Kawaguchi" Milly said surprised

"Why's that Milly?" Shirley asked confused

"Knowing Lelouch, he seems to have, let's say… a bit of a sister complex" Milly said giggling

"I see…" Shirley said

They arrived at Kawaguchi at mid afternoon. The girls were having good time learning about one another and how was it like to live as a commoner and to live as a royal. They shared stories with each other and mingled throughout the rest of the day. Unfortunately for them, that was cut off when terrorists decided to attack the place and hold them all hostages.

Lelouch immediately ran as fast as he could to Cornelia's office when he had heard of the news bringing Suzaku along with him. When he arrived at the front of Cornelia's front office, he slammed open the door surprising Cornelia and her knights who were with her.

"Lelouch, what's going on?" Cornelia asked eyeing his younger brother panting

"Girls at Kawaguchi; terrorists are there and are held hostage" Lelouch said trying to catch his breath

"Euphie!" Cornelia realized

"Nunnally as well" Lelouch said

"Mobilize the army units; we're going to Kawaguchi at once!" Cornelia barked

"Yes you Highness"

When they had arrived at Kawaguchi, the entrance of the building was blocked off. Cornelia was getting mad knowing that her precious little sister was there among the hostages. Lelouch tried to keep himself calm, remembering what Nunnally had said to him when she asked him to go to Kawaguchi.

"_I want to see, what my Big Brother can do, how my brother can handle situations really well and be known throughout as Britannia's Demon"_

"Tch, dammit, these guys are persistent. They won't let free the hostages unless we comply with their demands" Cornelia growled

"Send an open channel to the terrorists; I'll handle it myself" Lelouch said

"What are you planning to do Lelouch?" She asked

"Trust me with this; I can handle it" He said

The channel was sent to the leader of the attack, the terrorists accepted; when Lelouch saw who it was, his eyes narrowed

"Josui Kusakabe of the Japanese Liberation Front, I'm surprised that someone who was working under Kyoshiro Todoh would resort to such a thing as taking hostages"

Kusakabe looked at him with disdain "Look who's talking; you, the one who had won many victories and had captured many, what makes us different from what you were doing?" He said

"I was taking prisoners of war; I do not involve civilians in anything that would endanger people who were not involved in this" Lelouch replied calmly and Kusakabe's eyes narrowed

"I see, mind if I ask then, why you are calling me then?"

"I would like a proposition for you. In exchange for the hostages" Lelouch said

"Oh, and what would that be…. Your highness?" Kusakabe asked in interest

'this is for Nunnally' "I offer…. Myself!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, I'll end it in a cliffhangar for now. The next chapter will be about the situation at Kawaguchi and how will it be since Lelouch will offer himself in exchange for the hostages.<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Review/Favorite/Follow. Have a nice day**


	8. The Demon of Britannia

**Author's Note: Holy Crap... this took me a while. I apologize for any inconvenience if I took a while to finish this chapter. Had to deal with exams and more homework**

**Anyway, Enjoy the story**

_Italicized = Darkness speaking_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Demon of Britannia<strong>

"I offer…. Myself!"

Cornelia looked at Lelouch as if he was crazy. Her eyes were wide open and she also saw everyone's reaction like what the hell is he planning to do. Her knights were also gaping at why he would do that. They could rescue the hostages without even having to risk their own safety; but Lelouch knew more that Kusakabe was not that sentimental into just giving them back the hostages. However, Cornelia loved her brother too much to allow this; it was too insane for her. No one in the Royal Family would normally do this of course with the exception of Euphemia or Nunnally; but Lelouch? The world is officially insane to Cornelia.

"So what will it be Kusakabe?" He asked

"Hmm…." Kusakabe gave it a little thought "I'm sorry but I decline the offer."

Cornelia and the others sighed in relief when the terrorist refused offer but Lelouch raised a brow. This was not the answer he wanted to hear, so he decided to raise it up a notch.

"I see…how about we raise the stakes?" Lelouch said and everyone started to worry again; what is her little brother thinking of this time?

"Oh, you seem desperate; why would the Siege Perilous of Britannia risk his life to save civilians?" Kusakabe asked

"Look who's talking; they said that they would liberate their own people from Britannian rule but you're playing hostage taker here. In this scenario, you are the villains." Lelouch said

Cornelia looked at his brother; he was right. At the eyes of the Britannians and maybe other people in the world who are watching this; the Japanese Liberation Front were the villains and Britannia was the hero. It was a simply fairy tale story where there is a here and a villain; the villain captures the princess and the hero will save the day and live happily ever after. Which is ironic because considering their status as Prince and Princess and with two Princesses taken hostage… yep we're reading a story here folks.

"Curse you and that sharp tongue of yours snake; what is the offer this time?" Kusakabe said with little patience

"It's the same; I offer myself but this time I also offer Kururugi Suzaku" He said calmly and everyone just stood silent.

"What… the fucking hell are you doing Lelouch!?" Cornelia roared

"Like what it looks like Cornelia; I'm offering myself and Suzaku in exchange for the hostages" He replied

"Sir Kururugi, don't you have any say about this?" She asked the Knight of Seven

"None Princess Cornelia; Lelouch told me of this ahead of time and I he told me the details and I understood why." Suzaku replied

"Well then" Kusakabe's voice broke the argument "Since you two are arguing over this like children; I accept your terms Lelouch vi Britannia. Just get escorted to the front of the building, I'll have guards bring you to the command center"

"Thank you kindly" the communications went off "If you have any objections Cornelia, say it now before we leave"

"I object all of it" Cornelia said drawing out her gun and pointing it at him

"P-Princess Cornelia, what are you doing?" Guilford asked

"Putting Lelouch in his place; from now on you'll need to follow my orders, understood?" She said as she cocked her gun ready to fire

"You really could think that you can threaten me with a gun? Cornelia, if anything, I specialize against those types of threats" He said

"I'm not done; Guilford, Darlton, seal the exits. I will not allow Lelouch to threaten his life like this" She said

"Yes your Highness" They said and the exits were immediately sealed

"Well now Lelouch, be a good little brother and sit down while I hand out orders" She said

"I'm afraid I don't listen to just anyone's orders my dear sister" He said

She narrowed her eyes at the mention of it "Oh really Lelouch, you're at gunpoint and the exits are sealed for you to stand down and do as I say; what can you possibly do at a situation like this?"

"I can do one thing my dear sister" He said pulling out his personal gun

"Even with your personal gun, what can you do, you're surrounded at all sides here Lelouch; stand down and no one will get hurt" She said

"If you want to do something, you have to be prepared with your life to do it" Lelouch said as he threw the gun to Suzaku

"What do you think Sir Kururugi can do Lelouch, he's not a one man army" She spat

"He can threaten you; that is for sure" He said

"He might be a Knight of the Round outranking me but he's an Eleven; nothing more like the vermin we're facing right now" she said

Something inside Lelouch snapped. He hated it when people call his best friend an Eleven due to his lineage and race. His eyes narrowed, the temperature of the room lowered to a degree in which all the other officers cowered in fear. Guilford and Darlton are veterans, yes they've seen horror beyond imagination known as the battlefield, but they've never seen any horror known to man as the Demon of Britannia.

"I assure you Cornelia, he can threaten you as much as I can" He said bringing out another gun from his pocket "Because I know how much Euphie and Nunnally care about us; what will they think of you" Both boys targeted each other at their heads "When you allowed us to get killed?"

Now it was Cornelia's turn to be shocked. She never thought her own little brother would go to such a degree to do whatever he wishes. Now both are at gunpoint at each other; they could kill each other without any interference from anyone. Guilford and Darlton were also shocked on how they were being careless in such a way but it was also something that was very daring and could make them do whatever he wishes. Such was the talent of the Demon of Britannia.

"Your Highness, not to offend you but aren't you being a little too rash? I know you're trying to save the hostages in which both Princess Nunnally and Princess Euphemia are being held captive but isn't there any other way to resolve this besides offering yourself up to the lion's den?" Guilford asked

Lelouch looked at Guilford and smiled "Sir Guilford, you are Princess Cornelia's Knight. I know you understand what it means to be one"

"Of course Prince Lelouch but…" He was cut off when Cornelia raised her hand

"Where are you getting to Lelouch?" She finally asked

"In the line of duty, you must be prepared to give your life for it. That is what I'm merely doing. Suzaku also understands this because he's a Knight of the Round" He said

"I see, so you're doing your job as a Prince to put the people first" she said lowering the gun "I understand; Guilford, Darlton, open the exits, I'll allow this"

Both Knights understood what the Prince was saying; it was true and it was part of their duty. "Yes your Highness; may you have the best of luck in defeating the terrorist leader" They said and the doors opened

"Thank you, I appreciate the cooperation" He said and both boys lowered their guns "Go on ahead Suzaku, Jeremiah already prepared the transport to get to the hotel"

"Okay, I'll see you there; please excuse me Princess Cornelia" Suzaku said and he left

"Would you really have shot me if I didn't do that stunt Cornelia?" Lelouch asked

"No I wouldn't, because you're my little brother and I can never hope to harm you" Cornelia said with tenderness in her voice

"What about Suzaku, would you have shot him?" He asked

"I don't think I can besides the face he's a Knight of the Round. I know how Euphie and Nunnally care for him, even you Lelouch. You're willing to back him up, even to get his Rounds status as recommendation" She said

"True, I care for Suzaku as if he was my full brother. Of course I still care about you and Euphemia but he's more of a full brother to me." He said

"I see… you better get going; I don't think Kusakabe will appreciate it if we test his patience" she said

"True, I'll see you then Cornelia. By the way, check your pockets for your ammo and even your gun, I think you might be missing some" He said as he was walking away

"What do you mean by that…Lelouch?" She said as she started checking her pockets, none of her ammo was there. She even checked her gun if it was loaded or not; it was empty. "LELOUCH!" she yelled

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallways, Lelouch was playing around with Cornelia's ammo bullets; juggling them with one hand. He was excited that he could get close to that pathetic excuse for a leader Kusakabe who used such underhanded tactics in order to be noticed; and chop his head slate clean with his own sword. Maybe even make his headless body move outside the entrance and scare the living hell out of people; hah, he'd like to see that happen. That bought a smile to the Prince's face, and the entity that resides within the darkest part of his heart.<p>

"_Those thoughts of murder, you're a truly imaginative host vi Britannia" _it stated

"Any else ideas; I'm all ears" He said to himself

"_Heart's wide open, head's decapitated, what about a bleeding body?" _it added

"With a lot of bullet holes, that would be perfect" He smiled

"Umm… Your Highness, are you talking to somebody in particular?" Jeremiah asked confused

"Oh, Jeremiah I didn't notice you were there; and no I was not. I was just talking to myself on how I would torture the living hell out of Kusakabe" He replied with a grin

"Ah, I-I see…" Jeremiah trailed off 'I'm just hoping that he wouldn't do that too much to him'

"Well then Jeremiah, shall I get going now?" He said walking towards the car

"Of course Your Highness; do take care" Jeremiah bowed

When Lelouch arrived at the escort car to be bought over to the hotel; he hid Cornelia's bullets inside his boots to use it for later. Since there would be guards using metal detectors, he could care less; they have guns so why shouldn't he?

When they were at the front of the hotel, they got out of the car and were met up by two of the JLF guards. They had a metal detector scan them and they were almost got caught hiding firearms. Fortunately Lelouch hid them in his boots that contained a titanium covering that prevents signals from reaching into it; checking its contents.

"You're good; you can come inside now" The guard said

"Thank you kindly" Lelouch said as he removed one his contacts activating his Geass "Now would you mind ignoring our every move?" He said nicely

"Of course Your Highness" They said in a monotone voice

"Also, you'll be taking commands from Suzaku once I enter Kusakabe's room; is that understood?"

"Of course"

"I know the guards that are taking care of the hostage might either notice Nunnally and/or Euphemia or they would stand up to someone being bullied; I really hope they'll be okay" Lelouch sighed

"Since they'll be escorted by guards; why don't I let them know what they think about this?" Suzaku suggested

"Not a bad idea, oh and by the way, I think I might give the media something they'll talk about for weeks; I'll need your help with removing the body after it happens" He grinned

"No problem, now come on Kusakabe is not a patient man" Suzaku said and both boys went to Kusakabe's station

* * *

><p><em><strong>+Amongst the hostages+<strong>_

Nina Einstein was not one whom enjoys being around other people. She developed a hatred for Elevens since she had been at Area 11. She was the only one who was left when her parents have died and left her with their remaining fortune. Seeing that she has a pale complexion; it's not hard to figure out that she doesn't go outside.

She also has fear of Elevens, so at the moment, she was shivering in fear of what they might do to her.

"A-A-An Eleven…"

Unfortunately for her, one of the guards heard her "What was that? We're Japanese dammit!" He said pulling her up from the ground

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Nina cried as she struggled to get free

"Let her go!" Milly yelled trying to help Nina

"Not until you correct her, we're not Elevens, we're JAPANESE!" The guard yelled

"Fine, we'll correct her, just let her go now!" Shirley yelled

"Brat!" The guard got pissed and was ready to open fire on them

"Stop!" a voice yelled

"What about it little girl, why should we take orders from a crippled hostage?" The guard said pissed with his gun pointing at her

"You are addressing Nunnally vi Britannia, Fourth Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire" She proclaimed and everybody excluding the members of the student council was surprised.

"Nunnally, are you sure you can handle this?" Milly asked in a worried tone knowing what would happen to her if Lelouch were to ever find out what his sister was doing.

"Don't worry Milly, I know Big Brother is here at Kawaguchi" Nunnally assured with a smile

Just then another one of the grunts came in and whispered something to the guard. He smirked at the news. "Well then Princess Nunnally, it seems that your brother, the Siege Perilous had offer himself up as a hostage in exchange for all of you"

"That's like Big Brother, he always puts people before himself" Nunnally responded

"Along with the Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi" he added

"Suzaku's here as well!?" Another voice jumped up

"Who are you this time?" The guard was getting impatient with all these people

"I am Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, I demand to speak to your leader" Euphie said removing the fake glasses and once again, the people were surprised excluding the student council.

"Nunnally… Euphie…" Nina said shyly "Thank you…"

"No worries Nina, I hope you're alright" Nunnally said

"Well then, now I know why the Siege Perilous wants the hostages released; his precious siblings are here alive and well. I guess we can escort them to Kusakabe" The guard said "Follow me"

"Nunna, Euphie" Shirley said in a worried tone

"We'll be fine; Lelouch won't allow anyone to be killed" Euphie said and both princesses followed the guard to Kusakabe's room

* * *

><p><em><strong>+Back with Lelouch+<strong>_

Lelouch was following the guards who were escorting him along with Suzaku. He was getting bored already with having to wait for such a while. The being in his mind started to complain.

"_Piece of shit! Why can't I just decapitate these guards first and I'll allow you to find that idiot Kusakabe and get it over with!?" _It roared complaining

'Well, the hotel has a lot of rooms, would you rather check every single room or just let the slaves do their work?' He thought talking to them.

"_Hack into the security cameras then. Tell Kururugi to go to the security area and knock them out. After he gets what room Kusakabe resides in, tell him to release the hostages and straight off topple Kusakabe and his men" _it commented

'My siblings are also here as part of the hostages. I simply can't allow Kusakabe to get them as bargaining chips. Even so Kusakabe is expecting me with the guards he told to escort me here, so that would raise suspicion' He added

"_Next thing you know, you bump into your siblings and have to deal with Kusakabe with the two of them here; what are you going to do, they have no idea of my existence" _it added

'That's why I plan to meet with Kusakabe alone so I can move freely. I'll tell Suzaku to keep watch outside so none of my siblings would be able to get in. Even if Euphemia asks Suzaku to go in, I'm sure he can convince them in the best of his abilities to not let them in.' He continued

"_Bah whatever; anyway, I know you're trying the best within your abilities to try and contain me, but I'm a difficult entity to contain. Do you really have what it takes to contain me again?" _it mocked

'And make me berserk with not allowing you to go outside anymore without even getting to feed off infidels who don't know their place in this world? I don't think you'll like that' He thought

"_I hate it when you ruin my fun" _it mumbled

'Don't worry, trust me, I know there'll be at lease some people guarding Kusakabe inside his room' he thought

It thought for a moment _"…fine, just get there already; I'm done complaining" _and he cut off the mental link

"Haha…" Lelouch chuckled to himself and was noticed by Suzaku

"You okay?" Suzaku asked

"Yeah, you're staying outside when I'm meeting with Kusakabe; Nunnally and Euphemia musn't know the horrors of something that I'm about to do…" He said sadly

"No worries, I'll tell them to stay outside; oh and can you relinquish control of the guards when you get in? I might have an idea that might surprise them" Suzaku requested

"Sure," he said

"We're here" The guards said tonelessly

"Okay then, see ya Suzaku" He said going inside and the guards returned to normal.

"Huh, we're here already?" The guards asked confused

"You were leading us to Kusakabe's place unconsciously I guess…" Suzaku said leaning on the wall

"And the brat said to stay out here while he meets with Kusakabe?" The guards said

"Please don't call Prince Lelouch a brat; if anything, that's how your leader is acting now since he wants to get the attention of the Britannian military" He said calmly

"Who do you think you are being so calm like this?" The guards asked in suspicion

"You don't recognize a fellow Japanese? I'm hurt" Suzaku frowned

The guards looked at him as if he was crazy, then took a moment to actually look at him and their eyes widened in shock "S-Suzaku Kururugi!? The son of our late Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi!? A Knight of the Round!?" The guards all looked shocked

"Ding, ding, ding, we have winners everybody!" Suzaku said sarcastically "Yes, I am Suzaku Kururugi."

"Wh-Why would you betray our country like that? Your father would be ashamed of you!" The guards yelled

"My father did a do-or-die resistance; I was afraid that the pride of the Japanese would fall more if we were ever to lose without realizing it's too late…" He said sadly

"That's why he committed suicide" One of the guards said

Suzaku cringed a bit when he heard that. The only people who actually knew what really happened were Taizo Kirihara and his master Kyoshiro Todou.

"If anything, I was confused why my father would do that. I was naïve that time, and thought it was pointless bloodshed" He frowned

"That's why he did a do-or-die resistance, he wanted to save all of us Japanese people" The other guard said

"But when he saw that it was futile to battle the Britannians, he didn't want any shame to be brought upon him so he committed suicide" He said hiding the bitterness in his voice

"But why side with the Britannians? Why side with our conquerors Kururugi?" Both guards asked

"…to repent" he said sadly

"What do you mean repent? There is nothing to repent about" The first guard said

'Sometimes things are meant to be kept secret so things could stay the way they are' He frowned at that thought

"Suzaku, is that you?" A voice called out

"Euphie, and Nunnally as well" Suzaku turned to see them

"Two more princesses of the Empire, and they were amongst the hostages" The one escorting Nunnally and Euphemia said

"This must be General Kusakabe's lucky day; we must report this to him at once" The guards who were in Suzaku agreed and tried to open the door but Suzaku stopped them.

"I would advise against this; Prince Lelouch already knew that they would be here and has informed to let them stay out of this" Suzaku said

"If he already knew about his siblings being here at Kawagichi, why would he still allow them to come?" The guard who was with Nunnally and Euphemia asked

This time, Nunnally answered "I asked my brother personally to go to Kawaguchi; he refused me at first but allowed me to go. Knowing that I wanted something; he asked me what it was and I told him. With that; I am here right now."

"How naïve; tell me then Princess, what was that wish you asked of your brother?" The guards asked

"Don't you think that you're being too rough on the young princess? What did she ever do to you?" Suzaku asked

"Our nation was conquered by her father, in whom his blood runs through her veins; so she conquered out precious Japan!" The guard said angrily, pointing his gun towards Nunnally.

"No, I won't allow you to hurt Nunnally" Euphemia went in between Nunnally and the guards

"Damn bitch, why the hell should we even show mercy!" The guards pointed their guns to the siblings

"Because I won't allow it; stand down" Suzaku said threatening with wires hidden in his gloves

"You might be the only son of our late Prime Minister but you proved worthless when you cut off all ties with us Japanese by joining Britannia; as a member of their elite Knights of the Round" The guard snarled

"It's not like anything you're doing right now is any better; terrorism? I never thought of such actions at all!" He said

"What would you suggest we'd do then? Bow down to Britannia; you lost your pride already!" The second guard yelled

"What are you thinking of the situation right now? Answer me then" Suzaku said secretly activating his Geass

"I think it's wrong and reckless; I would tell General Kusakabe that but he would think of me as weak" The first guard said and everyone was surprised excluding Suzaku "…what the hell did I just say?"

"You said what I was thinking, heck, I think this is wrong and we should just release all the hostages, Kusakabe's insane" the second one commented "… oh shit!"

"Don't you idiots know how to keep your thoughts to yourself in front of the enemy?" The third guard said "It's not like we're actually willing to help them rescue the hostages and allow Prince Lelouch to kill Kusaka…. What the fucking hell did I just say!?"

To Nunnally and Euphemia, it was a shocker. The Japanese people whom imprisoned them and held them hostage were actually willing to assist in the escape of the prisoners. Suzaku on the other hand smirked and covered his eye by pretending it had an itch so he can deactivate his powers.

"Well then, so it seems that your intentions are clear to us. Why don't you help us out in this and maybe I'll talk Lelouch into freeing you from your executions?" Suzaku said

* * *

><p><em><strong>+Kusakabe's command center, Lelouch's POV+<strong>_

The place was pretty dark; not pitch black but close enough.

To think the Japanese Liberation Army would actually take an adapting into the dark. I thought of possibilities of where their base might be, considering that they would be used to the dark right now. A cave might do, but where would the cave be? I'll need to look up the places of the areas in which that would have caves in them.

Kusakabe was in front of me sitting with his Katana held. He even had four other guards with him inside armed with their rifles. What was weird is that they were wearing night vision goggles what? Why a dark room with night vision goggles…? That was just stupid… I overestimated these people with their vision…

"You have me now Kusakabe, are you going to release the prisoners?" I asked 'obviously no…'

"Of course not; not until we get what we wish" Kusakabe replied

"If you want Area 11 back as Japan, I'm afraid I cannot comply with that" I responded calmly

"Oh really, I thought the Siege Perilous can recognize areas as independent nations and can liberate them as they wish" Kusakabe snorted

"That is the job of the Prime Minister, Schneizel el Britannia, the Siege Perilous is in charge of military matters, while the Prime Minister is in charge of political ones" I responded

"Then we'll make Britannia give in to our demands by holding you hostage" He said

I sighed "That's a blunt plan; I'm really disappointed"

He glared at me "Why so, this was perfectly planned if I do say so myself. Keiji of the Yamato Alliance has planned this with me beginning with the ambush of Babel Tower"

I raised a brow "Oh that guy… how sad; I never really had a chance to have a match of wits against him. I would think I'll get a challenge here in Area 11… but alas… he's dead" I said sadly

"How would you know that? I know we attracted all of the military force of Area 11 when Prince Clovis intercepted us at the Saitama Ghetto" He exclaimed

"1.) I didn't arrive at the Saitama Ghetto until the battle reached its falling action. 2.) I can move independently without the viceroy's orders since I'm above him in terms of rank. And finally: 3.) I was at Babel Tower and personally killed Keiji and Izumi. Not that anyone knew of course" I said with a smirk on my face

"Y-You were the one behind the thwart of our plans? How could one person do that?" He said in shock

"I am the Siege Perilous, I can plan anything myself. Besides, I have a Knight of the Round as my escort and assistant in this" I said

"You had that Knight of the Round who was with you cripple our attack force who were in Babel Tower? But how, we sent Knightmare Frames along with the assault" He asked in disbelief

"You're correct in that one; they had Knightmares to assist you. But alas I made a plan in which we succeeded." I smirked "Also, I'm on to one of your groups. Remember the incident at Shunjuku?"

"Yeah, I remember the members of the Kozuki Squad stationed in the Shunjuku-Saitama border, why do you ask?" He questioned

"Hypothetically speaking, is there a Kallen Kozuki in that group?" I asked to confirm my suspicions about Kallen

"Yes, she was the sister of their previous leader Naoto Kozuki and is attending Ashford Academy under the alias Kallen Stadtfeld; why do you ask?" He answered calmly

"Wow… you just gave away the information I was looking for without the consent of your allies; and thus worsening their situation. What if I told you I was attending Ashford and could arrest her anytime I want?" I asked sarcastically and facepalmed "And if anything, I said hypothetically and you just told me what historically happened" I sighed, this guy's an idiot

"_A huge letdown if you ask me. Can I eat his heart now so I can end his pathetic existence and lead him to a slow death?" _it asked in my mind

'Just a second, I'm not done with this imbecile' I thought

"You don't even realize what you have done, haven't you?" I asked disappointedly

"Yes I told you the truth… what the!?" He realized it just now

I blinked and actually chuckled at the thought. 'The Truth' Suzaku has something to do with this; oh well, not my problem for him wanting to show my sisters something shocking.

"What's so funny brat?" He asked angrily

"The fact that you already ruined your own plan is self explanatory. You lost already and you gave me what might be my next intention" I said

"You're a damn nuisance, that's it!" He said and the guards took aim at me while Kusakabe charged at me with his katana drawn

I smiled and removed my contact lenses revealing my Geass "stand down" I stated

They froze in place and waited for what I will do next. I took out my gun and a dark aura started to envelop around me. I smirked, and it smirked.

"_At last, the wait was worth it. Time for me to feed!" _it charged and I started firing my gun to make it seem like it wasn't something unusual that happened

* * *

><p><em><strong>+Outside Kusakabe's Command Center, Suzaku's POV+<strong>_

When the guards were speechless as Nunnally and Euphie are; I deactivated my powers and focused on what was happening. There were gunshots heard from inside and it immediately made Nunnally and Euphie worried.

"Will Onii-sama be okay?" Nunnally asked sadly

"I don't know Princess Nunnally; the general also had two more guards inside armed with rifles. We don't know what was really happening in there" The first guard said; I was happy that they were treating Nunnally with kindness; I was right for convincing them.

"Lelouch will be okay Nunnally; can you guys do me a favor?" I asked the guards

"What is it Sir Kururugi?" The second guard asked; okay, no need for formalities here, Suzaku will be fine.

"Can you go and release the prisoners now? Say it was an order from General Kusakabe in which Prince Lelouch had agreed with his terms." I said

"What do you mean Suzaku, Lelouch actually planned to agree with him?" Euphie asked in shock and I shook my head

"What I mean is that Lelouch already won against Kusakabe. He'll announce it when he comes out" I explained

"What will happen of General Kusakabe's body then?" The third guard asked. Okay… that disturbed me a bit since I'll have no idea how Lelouch will torture them slowly to their deaths.

"That will be taken care of by the military. As I promised, I'll tell Lelouch to let you guys go for your crimes. I'll even ask him if you guys can be part of my squad" I smiled

"T-That would be an honor Sir Kururugi!" The three guards said bowing down.

As they said that, the door opened. Lelouch got out holding a gun on his right hand. I almost noticed how Kusakabe's body and the guard's own were hanged and it looked gruesome. There was blood dripping on the floor and the rope looked like their…. intestines? Oh holy shit… I won't even bother asking how this idea came into fruition Lelouch!

"So how did the talk go?" I asked

"It was ironic because they seemed to have been talking about the truth and nothing but the truth" Lelouch said sarcastically; oh well, my Geass' range is my hearing range after all, and it's not like they soundproofed the room.

"Onii-sama, are you injured?" Nunnally asked worriedly

"No worries Nunnally, they barely scathed me. I'm okay" Lelouch said hugging Nunnally

"Lulu! I'm so glad you're okay! I was worried when I heard about you offering yourself up to save the hostages!" Euphie tackled Lelouch to the ground hugging him

"Ah, Euphie; no worries, I'm fine. I've done way riskier things than this, ask Suzaku, he'll tell you. Now will you please get off me? I'm suffocating here a bit" Lelouch complained a bit while Nunnally, Euphie, and I laughed.

"Lelouch, we should release the hostages now and get Nunnally and Euphie to safety; Princess Cornelia is worried sick by now" I said and he nodded

"Yeah, Suzaku, what did you get from the three guards?" He asked

"They believed that what Kusakabe said was reckless and they were willing to assist us in the release of the prisoners" I replied

"You three" Lelouch gestured to the guards "What would you like to do now, since you assisted in this, I can't have you just get executed"

"If we may, can we serve under Sir Kururugi?" The first guard asked and the other two nodded

"I don't know about that. Cornelia will be the one who will deal with the Japanese Liberation Front units. I doubt she'll simply let you three go" He frowned

"Well, Lulu, since they helped us, I think I can convince Cornelia to lower their punishment and maybe let them have normal lives" Euphie said happily

"And if Sister Cornelia refuses Euphie, I'll help in the convincing" Nunnally smiled

"If my sisters say that you'll be safe; you'll be safe I presume" Lelouch said

"Well then, the prisoners can't wait; let's go" I said and we left to where the prisoners are held

* * *

><p><em><strong>+Prisoners area, Milly's POV+<strong>_

I'm worried about Euphie and Nunna… what happened to them and what's taking so long. I'm glad that they helped Nina with her problems with Elevens, but she can't seem to get to it. I know she's traumatized by what has happened to her in the past; but I feel sad as well for her to become like this. I really wish there could be something to help the poor girl. I heard one of the guard's conversations and it goes:

"You heard that Princess Euphemia and Princess Nunnally were amongst the hostages?" the first one said

"Yeah, what do you think he'll do once the general gets his hands on them?" the second one said

"Bargaining chips, I hope we get Japan back; I miss my family that is residing near the Narita Mountains" the first one said

Narita Mountains… that was off the boarder of the Tokyo Settlement; could it be that the base of the Japanese Liberation Front would be located somewhere there?

My thoughts were cut off when the door was forced flying open. There were two figures standing in front of them; I recognized them as Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Lelouch,Suzaku!" I yelled

"Milly, you guys are okay?" Suzaku asked

"We're fine, what happened to Kusakabe?" I asked

"Dead as a doornail, he demanded the return of Area 11 into Japan but I cannot do that. He also made a big mistake into telling something that was really classified" Lelouch answered

"The general is dead? Damn!" the guards that were stationed with the prisoners were about to open fire but were knocked out by the guards who were with Lelouch and Suzaku

"Checkmate" Lelouch stated "Alright everyone, time to evacuate the area!" He announced and everyone started to get up and get outside the door; it was hectic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>+Blockade outside the hotel, Cornelia's POV+<strong>_

It was almost one and a half hours ever since Lelouch offered himself up as an exchange to the hostages. I was getting worried of what would have happened to the son of my idol and my precious little brother. If this took longer than it was now, I would have had that hotel blown up already. But I can't since all of my siblings were inside and that would compromise their safety, especially Nunnally; cute and crippled Nunnally who's innocent as ever. If anyone would dare hurt her or Euphie, they would face my wrath, or worse, Lelouch's.

Suddenly the entrance to the hotel was opened and civilians came running in like a stampede of cattle. They were set free, I was relieved. Lelouch was able to do it and got everyone out alive; I'm hoping for no casualties amongst the civilians.

"Guilford, Darlton! Ensure the safety of the civilians, get them to a medical area to check for any injuries" I ordered

"Yes your highness"

When the crowd was cleared and safely evacuated, Lelouch along with Sir Kururugi, Euphie, and Nunnally were there also escorted by three of the guards that were in Kusakabe's regime. I was glaring at the guards but I was glad that my dear siblings were safe.

I got down from my Knightmare to go check on them; I need to know why some of Kusakabe's men were were along with them and why are they not in binds. Lelouch, you better have an explanation why they're not dead yet.

"Cornelia, as I promised, I got all of the hostages out of the hotel and our siblings are unharmed." Lelouch stated

"And Kusakabe, what happened to the negotiations?" I asked

"Kusakabe's dead, I killed him. His body is hanged in his command center along with two of his guards" He answered and that sent a chill to my spine; how did my little brother do that?

"Did they commit suicide?" I asked, that was way too strange to think of

"Yes and I added bullets to ensure their death" He smiled…. Damn… I didn't think he'd go that far

"Okay then… I guess I'll have a clean up crew clean up all the evidence then…" I said

"You go do that, I'm going back to the base to report this" He said and he left to make his short report

"Now that was settled, may I ask why there are three people from the Japanese Liberation Front along with you guys?" I asked Sir Kururugi

"These people assisted us in releasing the prisoners, please don't execute them Cornelia" Euphie pleaded

"I don't know Euphie, they did a terrible crime in assisting terrorists, specifically the largest one in Area 11; I don't think they can be excused so easily" I replied

"Sister Cornelia, I know they were assisting the terrorists but they believed in what their General was doing was wrong and they wished to release the prisoners" Nunnally said

"We can't just release them for what they did Nunnally, I'm sorry, I hope you can understand" I said frowning

"What if we let them do something to make up for it?" Suzaku suggested

"Like what Sir Kururugi; let them go back to be as spies for us?" I asked

"If anything, that's what I would suggest" Lelouch said coming back "Besides, when I got inside, I got some valuable information out of Kusakabe"

"Oh, and what would they be?" I asked

"The main base of the Japanese Liberation Front, is located somewhere in the Narita Mountains" He said and the three guards nodded in confirmation "The second one, of the members of the resistance who was in Shinjuku, is also a classmate in Ashford Academy" as he said that, Nunnally, Euphie, and Suzaku's faces show surprise

"Do you know who it is then?" Suzaku asked Lelouch

"Kallen Stadtfeld, a.k.a. Kallen Kozuki, and the one I'm suspecting to be the pilot of that red Knightmare at Shinjuku and Saitama" He said as I absorbed the information and everyone was surprised

"What are you going to do about it?" Suzaku asked

"I have two choices in either arresting her the next school day or let her be. I'm thinking of letting her be so she can be suspected of treason amongst her allies" He responded

"Fine then, but I need to remind you of this Lelouch" I said getting closer to him

"What is it Cornelia?" He asked

"You better continue your studies" I yelled, knowing him, he would start skipping school again

* * *

><p><em><strong>+Monday, Kallen's POV+<strong>_

Last week was so hectic, assisting Saitama and resisting the urge to go to Kawaguchi to assist the general was a pain in the arse! I was really hoping to kill Lelouch and/or Suzaku at those times but I was rejected when Kusakabe said to retreat and to stay away from Kawaguchi to avoid any unnecessary attention. I have to return to school and have to deal with those refrain dealers nearby the docks. Refrain is widespread to Japan because of people wanting Japan back; but knowing that someone in your family uses it is saddening and pisses me off.

Classes went by fast and I immediately went home excusing myself due to my illness. Around 15:00; the doorbell was ringing and as usual, my mother, who is the maid of the house opens it. The person who was outside the door was actually a shocker to know

"Hello, may I speak to Kallen please?" The boy who was outside the door was no other than Lelouch vi Britannia

"Who is it at the door?" My stepmother asks in disdain

"This young man here madam is one of Kallen's classmates" My mom said

My stepmother's eyes widened in shock to see who it was "You fool, he may be Kallen's classmate but he is also the Siege Perilous Lelouch vi Britannia himself! Let him in and have some refreshments ready!" She said

"Y-yes mistress" My mother said but she knocked down the vase "Oh no…I'm sorry"

"You good for nothing Eleven; can't you do anything correctly?!" She snarled

"You know, you don't have to be that cruel to her, no one is perfect" Lelouch said helping my mother pick up the shards of glass on the floor

"I-I'm sorry…" My mother apologized

"No worries, just be more careful next time" He replied

"Lelouch, you can come to the study here" I said as I was coming out of the study

"Okay" He said as he finished helping my mother.

We got inside the study and settled ourselves when my mother got us tea. I was worried of what he might ask because of what has happened during the past week. Please let it not be about anything involving the military.

Instead he took out an envelope with the Ashford Symbol on it; I sighed with relief.

"What's the envelope for?" I asked

"Milly asked me to give this to you since I was about to skip gym class as a punishment; though I don't see how is this one" He said

I opened the envelope seeing it was a form in which if I will continue going to school. I was suppose to fill this one out; it needed all of my basic info…including nationality.

He looked at me smiling "It's okay, your secret is safe with me" He trailed off as he was about to go out of the room and said "Kallen Kozuki"

And I was shocked at the revolution

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, how was it? I would like to hear of opinions and ideas<strong>

**Review/Rate/Follow/Favorite. Thanks for reading and have a nice day**


End file.
